


Who gave a roomba a knife?

by Karmahatesme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Danganronpa Another - Fangame
Genre: Alcohol, Also yes I’m adding characters from the fangames, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Crack, Crazy Driver Junko, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Its a chatfic, Junko’s actually a good sister, Just looking at these tags you can see how this is going down, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Might be ooc but I mean eh I’m trying, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Swearing, The Monofamily, This time it’s Danganronpa, Toxic Relationship, Violence, aw shit here we go again, did I mention that?, injuries, they’re all dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 49,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmahatesme/pseuds/Karmahatesme
Summary: TiredMother: I’m going to ask this as nicely as possible.TiredMother: Who let loose a roomba with a knife into the common room? Everyone is panicking.TIDDY: so thats where terry went that little fuckerMcStabberston: you called it terry?TIDDY: yeah why not? you got a problem with it no tits?thebravelittletoaster: I will communicate with it!Rat Boy: THE ROOMBA JUST LAUNCHED AT KAITO AND HE SCREECHED HEOFNLNWP
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Emma Magorobi/Mitsuke Kokoro, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hajime Makunouchi/Shinji Kasai, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Yonaga Angie, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Nanami Chiaki/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Sora/Kabuya Yoruko
Comments: 1494
Kudos: 769





	1. Heelies to show your feelies

**Author's Note:**

> The crack is back!

_Class 79 (Wish we were 69 tho)_

_7:30am_

freeshavocadoo: mornin! 

summonsAtua: Good morning! 

TiredMother: Good morning everyone.

Kaidiot: Yo!

TIDDY: fuck mornings

Rat Boy: lmao for once I agree

PreciousBugBoi: Gonta thinks mornings are grate! 

TIDDY: its not that i hate mornings 

TIDDY: its just that my legs are fucking killing me today

CatLover: Oh

DetectiveAnxiety: O h 

Rat Boy: holy shit you got laid?

PreciousBugBoi: Gonta no understand! What does ‘got laid’ mean?

TiredMother: Nobody tell him or you’re grounded for three weeks.

McStabberston: and i will hunt you down

TIDDY: i didnt get fucking laid you prick

TIDDY: i think its because i had to lift around a punch of boxes full of machine parts for some shitty machine my dad wanted me to fix

TheGayDad: fair enough but you really should give yourself some rest

TIDDY: maybe ya fucking twink 

Vanessa Carlton: Good morning fellow students and friends! 

DetectiveAnxiety: mornin Kaede!

StrongLesbian: good morning everyone and degenerates!

Rat Boy: Oh hello Tenko!

StrongLesbian: someone get me out of here quick

Nyeh: i can poof you away with my magic!

StrongLesbian: Go for it Himiko!

Weeb: huh morning already, guess that teaches me to not make cosplays at 3am

TiredMother: Tsumugi get some sleep please.

Weeb: nah im good

TIDDY: i walk into the kitchen and i see the fucking weirdo chef wink at me??? so I splashed hot coffee on him

McStabberston: i taught you well miu

TiredMother: Teruteru is a pervert who has sexually assuaged multiple women, I will allow this once.

TIDDY: FUCK YEAH

Rat Boy: for once Miu is being helpful! This is unusual for the useless slut!

TIDDY: u-useless? 

Vanessa Carlton: Kokichi apologize before I send Maki on you

Rat Boy: it was only a joke Kaede! No need to get so worked up on it!

Vanessa Carlton: Fine...

TheGayDad: sksksks

TheGayDad: WAIT SHIT WRONG THING

freeshavocadoo: DADS A VSCO GIRL OH MY ATUA

summonsAtua: Thank you for using the right god!

TheGayDad: I WAS DOING RESEARCH AND I WATCHED TOO MANY WEIRD CONSPIRACIES SO MY MINDS A BIT FUCKED TODAY

Weeb: lowkey mood

CatLover: mooood

PreciousBugBoi: Gonta no understand again! What does ‘mood’ mean?

TiredMother: It means something you relate to Gonta.

PreciousBugBoi: Gonta thanks Mom!

Rat Boy: OH SO WHEN GONTA SAYS MOM HES ALLOWED TO BUT WHEN I SAY IT IM NOT?

TiredMother: Yes, I prefer Gonta over you Kokichi.

Rat Boy: WAHHHHHHH SHUICHI MOMS BULLYING ME

DetectiveAnxiety: Kokichi stop faking it please.

Rat Boy: dang he got me

Kaidiot: serves you right!

TheGayDad: well you may want to hurry, class is starting soon!

Rat Boy: shit

TIDDY: shit

Kaidiot: shit

thebravelittletoaster: fellow classmates! You should’ve been ready for class!

thebravelittletoaster: and who changed my name? It’s very robophobic!

McStabberston: I think it suits the transformer

thebravelittletoaster: THATS ROBOPHOBIC

Kaidiot: i nyoom

TIDDY: imagine running to class

Rat Boy: yeah imagine that

Kaidiot: ARE YOU TWO WEARING HEELIES

Rat Boy: YEE

Vanessa Carlton: we can hear you two screaming!

Kaidiot: WAIT NO DONT LEAVE ME BEHIND YOU BASTARDS

TiredMother: I heard a crash outside the classroom, are you two ok?

TIDDY: im fine but the rat child skated into a wall and now his nose is bleeding

Kaidiot: holy fuck i got it on video

DetectiveAnxiety: Holy crap! Is Kokichi ok?

TIDDY: yeah he doesn’t look like he has a fucking broken nose but nothing that anxiety nurse cant check up

Vanessa Carlton: you mean Mikan?

TIDDY: whatever the fuck the bitches name is 

TiredMother: Kaito, Miu, get into class, Shuichi, take Kokichi to see Mikan.

DetectiveAnxiety: Alright!

TIDDY: alright kaidiot lets get to fuckin class

Kaidiot: SO IT WAS YOU WHO CHANGED MY NAME

TIDDY: SHIT

CatLover: MIU STOP JUMPING OVER DESKS

McStabberston: someone better get tackled off a desk or i will do it instead

Weeb: HOLY SHIT MOM

TIDDY: HAHA FUCKER

Kaidiot: MOM WHY DID YOU STOP ME?

Rat Boy: WHAT HAPPENED WHAT DID I MISS

StrongLesbian: Well degenerate, Kaito was on the desks chasing after Miu and Kirumi tackled Kaito off a desk to stop him

Rat Boy: HOLY SHIT THE MOM TACKLE

TiredMother: Both Miu and Kaito have detention now for causing a disturbance in class.

TIDDY: FUCKING HELL

Kaidiot: THIS IS BULLSHIT

TiredMother: Now get of your phones, class is starting.

TheGayDad: Listen to your mother kids, sksksks.

TheGayDad: SHIT AGAIN

freeshavocadoo: HAHAHA

TiredMother: GET OF YOUR PHONES, CLASS IS STARTING!


	2. The sugar highs and lows of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh: so i see Ibuki come into the kitchen
> 
> Kaidiot: and? 
> 
> Nyeh: she grabs an eclair from the fridge
> 
> CatLover: those french desserts? 
> 
> Nyeh: yeah but she then grabs a can of whipped cream
> 
> Nyeh: and mind you the eclair already has cream in it
> 
> Nyeh: and she sprays a bunch of whipped cream on top of the eclair, stares at it intensely before looking me dead in the eyes and says “I will either die from this or become the most powerful god here” and leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw shit here we go again!

TIDDY: KIIBO GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU BASTARD

thebravelittletoaster: NO YOU CANT MAKE ME

Weeb: what’s happening this time miu

TIDDY: I NEED TO FUCKING GIVE KIIBO HIS UPDATES BUT HE JUST BOOSTED THE FUCK OUT OF OUR LAB AND LEFT A GOD DAMN MOTHERFUCKING BITCH ASS HOLE IN THE WALL

freeshavocadoo: well that’s where all the yelling came from

CatLover: theres that mystery solved

TIDDY: NOW I HAVE TO FUCKING RUN AFTER THIS BASTARD BECAUSE THESE STUPID ASS UPDATES DONT HAPPEN AUTOMATICALLY

TiredMother: I guess this is the equivalent of a child having to have a disgusting cough medicine to make them feel better?

TIDDY: WELL IF THE ROBO BITCH DOESNT STOP THEN IM GONNA GET RID OF HIS WIFI PRIVILEGES FROM HIS AHOGE

thebravelittletoaster: WAIT WHAT NO

TIDDY: THEN FUCKING STOP

thebravelittletoaster: NEVER!

Rat Boy: for once, im not the cause for a bunch of chaos happening!

TheGayDad: surprisingly so 

PreciousBugBoi: If it helps Miu, Gonta saw Kiibo run into the common room!

TIDDY: THANKS GONTA 

thebravelittletoaster: GONTA NO 

StrongLesbian: I walk out of my dorm and I see Miu run past me yelling something about ‘Stupid ass updates’

TheGayDad: read up Tenko

StrongLesbian: this now makes sense, thanks degenerate dad

Vanessa Carlton: JESUS WHY DID MIU VAULT OVER THE COUCH AND CHASE AFTER KIIBO

Vanessa Carlton:

Vanessa Carlton: You know what I expected this

DetectiveAnxiety: Kokichi is laughing really hard beside me

Kaidiot: I go away on a date with Maki roll and this is what I miss?

McStabberston: You expected this Kaito

Kaidiot: honestly yeah I did

TiredMother: Just let Miu do your updates Kiibo, she’s fast with work.

thebravelittletoaster: NO WAY THAT UPDATE STUFF IS NASTY

TIDDY: THIS UPDATE SHIT IS THE THING THATS HELPIMG YOU NOT HAVE WINDOWS ERRORS EVERY FUCKING FIVE SECONDS

freeshavocadoo: man imagine how annoying that would be

summonsAtua: Kiibo: *takes one step out of his dormitory*

summonsAtua: Kiibo: *windows error messages and shut down noises while he’s sparking*

Rat Boy: Miu: *walking past him* WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU

Nyeh: This perfectly describes what would happen but I just wanna tell you guys something that happened in the kitchen

Nyeh: so im sitting on the kitchen counter as Tenko’s helping me get something from the top cupboard

freeshavocadoo: lmao SMALLLLLLLL

Nyeh: i will break your shins

StrongLesbian: just tell them the story Himi!

Nyeh: oh right!

Nyeh: so i see Ibuki come into the kitchen

Kaidiot: and? 

Nyeh: she grabs an eclair from the fridge

CatLover: those french desserts? 

Nyeh: yeah but she then grabs a can of whipped cream

Nyeh: and mind you the eclair already has cream in it

Nyeh: and she sprays a bunch of whipped cream on top of the eclair, stares at it intensely before looking me dead in the eyes and says “I will either die from this or become the most powerful god here” and leaves

Nyeh: and idk if ive ever related to a statement more 

StrongLesbian: but anyway now that we got our story out of the way

DetectiveAnxiety: hows Miu with the chasing Kiibo situation?

thebravelittletoaster: SHE HAS CURRENTLY NOT CAUGHT UP TO ME YET!

TiredMother: You might want to run faster Kiibo, Miu now has skates on and she’s not slowing down

thebravelittletoaster: SAVE ME ATUA

summonsAtua: Atua says no mercy for the little bitch

TIDDY: THANKS ATUA NOW GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH 

Rat Boy: IM THRIVING OFF OF THIS CONVERSATION 

DetectiveAnxiety: Hes on the floor from laughing so hard because we can both hear all this happen 

Weeb: someone better have this whole thing on video

CatLover: pretty sure Leon’s videoing all of this

TiredMother: Why does crazy stuff like this always happen in the afternoon?

TheGayDad: its because they’re free and have no self control

PreciousBugBoi: Gonta thinks Dad is right!

TheGayDad: If Gonta agrees then its true 

McStabberston: Miu just yelled “GOTCHA BITCH” before tackling Kiibo down

Kaidiot: howd she tackle him if he’s a fucking robot?

Vanessa Carlton: Those mechanical arm things that are attached to her backpack may of helped 

Kaidiot: this makes much more sense

TIDDY: THERE NOW WERE THOSE UPDATES SO FUCKING BAD KIIBO

thebravelittletoaster: YES THEY WERE

TIDDY: WELL SHUT THE FUCK UP CAUSE NOW I GOTTA TELL THE OTHERS WHY YOU BROKE THE FUCKING WALL AND HOW IT WASNT MY FAULT FOR GOD DAMN ONCE

Rat Boy: this has been amazing

TiredMother: Thank Atua that this is over.

summonsAtua: everyone is using the right god! This pleases Atua!

Weeb: Good, because now the videos spread everywhere 

Rat Boy: AW YISSSSSSSS

DetectiveAnxiety: Kokichi just pulled out his phone and it’s already in his recommenced notifications for YouTube 

TheGayDad: Well that was definetly fun now wasn’t it?

thebravelittletoaster: NO

Rat Boy: YES

McStabberston: I didn’t even have a fucking clue with what happened 

Kaidiot: same babe same

TIDDY: ALRIGHT KIIBO YOURE IN TIME OUT

TIDDY: GET ON TOP OF THE EQUIPMENT CUPBOARD

TIDDY: GET UP THERE

thebravelittletoaster: THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE

Rat Boy: holy shit you taught Kiiboy how to understand vines?

TIDDY: Whaddya take me for? A dumbass with no sense of humour?

Vanessa Carlton: Kokichi if you reply with yes I will drop kick you and let Maki do the rest

Rat Boy: OK OK FINE BUT DONT LEAVE ME WITHT THAT BITCH

McStabberston: bitch

Rat Boy: Blocked

McStabberston: Wait unblock me I need to tell you something

Rat Boy: unblocked

McStabberston: Bitch

CatLover: HOLY SHIT MAKI MEMED

Kaidiot: IM SO PROUD OF MY GIRLFRIEND GUYS

  
_The most perfect girlfriend I could ask for_

TheLoveOfMyLife: Miu? Are you ok?

MeADumbass: i couldve been better

TheLoveOfMyLife: Miu why did you change your name again! You’re not a dumbass you’re one of the smartest if not the smartest person in our class!

MeADumbass: Baby I love you but everythings just been fucking up lately

MeADumbass: my inventions keep going wrong and some even blow up and leave damage in the lab and the others are all fucking mad at me and i dont fucking know what’s wrong with me

TheLoveOfMyLife: Miu, I won’t allow you to think of yourself like that, you are amazing, we all have our struggles but we can’t let them get us down, there is nothing wrong with you at all, I love you for your brains, brawn, humour and everything else about you, so seeing you like this hurts me as well, I want to be there for you whenever you feel like this, so please tell me when this happens

MeADumbass: oh my fucking god I just fell in love with you even more, this is why every boy and girl has a crush on you, you can see past peoples insecurities and be so optimistic about everything, I still wonder how you chose me over everyone else

TheLoveOfMyLife: I chose you because when I first saw you, I thought, “Oh fuck that’s gonna be my new wife” and then I tripped over my laces and fell over

MeADumbass: I remember that! Shuichi was having a panic at the disco right there and then!

TheLoveOfMyLife: and then i looked up and i saw you, and the first words you said to me were, “Wow you’re a fuckin clutz aren’t ya?” 

MeADumbass: Secretly I thought it was adorable but of course the gorgeous girl genius couldn’t say anything!

TheLoveOfMyLife: Aw! Btw do you want to come over to my dorm to watch a movie? We can cuddle!

MeADumbass: bold of you to assume im not already walking to your dorm

TheLoveOfMyLife: alright! See you soon Miu love you! <3

MeADumbass: Love you too baby! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if that ending was cheesy or not but I hope you could tell who the girlfriend was


	3. Liam Neeson’s knee sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NurseAnxiety: iiibuki! Youu willl gettt intooo troubleee!
> 
> HardRockLesbian: LIAM NEESON LIAM NEESONS KNEE SONS
> 
> Pepsi: THE TEACH IS GONNA CATCH YOU IBUKI
> 
> Criminalbabey: i dont think she fears the teacher being honest here
> 
> onedarknessboi: In fact! I believe the teacher fears Ibuki instead! 
> 
> smalllesbian: wouldnt be surprised being honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to introduce Class 77, including dumbasses , MCR fans, and a piece of trash!

_Idiots and Hope (Class 77 but dumb)_

FullofHope: Hello guys gals and non binary pals!

Possibly Irish: i see what you did there hinata and I respect it 

Possibly Irish: also who the fuck changed my name

honer: oh I’m so sorry Mahiru! I thought an ultimate like you wouldn’t mind me changing your name!

Possibly Irish: ah its ok Nagito! But what does honer mean?

InspirationalCoach: IT MEANS HOPE BONER!

foodgloriousfood: LMAOOOOOO HE GETS HOPE BONERS

onedarknessboi: It appears as though Nagito has a great love for hope that he excites himself a bit too much!

smalllesbian: ok first of all fuck whoever changed my name and secondly shut up we’re about to go to class and I don’t want my phone to be taken again

HardRockLesbian: HEYO MY DUDES

NurseAnxiety: hhhelllooo!

onedarknessgorl: Hello Ibuki and Mikan! Class is starting so please get off your phones!

HardRockLesbian: NAH

Pepsi: oh shiiiiit

onedarknessgorl: What? But Ibuki if you get caught on your phone you’ll have to have detention!

HardRockLesbian: IBUKIS GOT A PLAN

Swords: This will surely go downhill quickly

Criminalbabey: indeed

Trashy Chef: im in my dorm room cause ironically I got food poisoning 

Swords: Good, suffer

foodgloriousfood: lmaooooooo

Oh Lawd he coming: pay attention idiots or you’ll get detention 

HardRockLesbian: LIKE IBUKI SAID IBUKI GOT A PLAN!

onedarknessgorl: IBUKI NO

HardRockLesbian: IBUKI YES

Trashy Chef: whats happening?!

Possibly Irish: well ibuki started muttering the Liam Neeson vine

Trashy Chef: the what vine?

HardRockLesbian: LIAM NEESON LIAM NEESONS KNEE SONS LIAM NEESONS KNEE SON IS KNEELING ON A NISSAN

honer: and she’s trying to get the teacher to notice her on her phone!

NurseAnxiety: iiibuki! Youu willl gettt intooo troubleee!

HardRockLesbian: LIAM NEESON LIAM NEESONS KNEE SONS

Pepsi: THE TEACH IS GONNA CATCH YOU IBUKI

Criminalbabey: i dont think she fears the teacher being honest here

onedarknessboi: In fact! I believe the teacher fears Ibuki instead! 

smalllesbian: wouldnt be surprised being honest

GamerGorl: Shut the hell up fuckers

GamerGorl: shit delete delete

FullofHope: CHIAKI

GamerGorl: SHIT SHIT SHIT

HardRockLesbian: IBUKI GOT CAUGHT YES 

Trashy Chef: why is she so happy about this?

onedarknessgorl: well the teacher gave her detention but Ibuki got up and said, “Ibuki has a bet! If Ibuki can name all the countries in the world, Ibuki is detention free! If not! Ibuki gets triple detention!”

Trashy Chef: WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE MAKE THAT BET

Pepsi: beats us but the teacher is like, “Alright fine, do it” and she’s smirking like she knows Ibuki can’t do it 

smalllesbian:

smalllesbian: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

Trashy Chef: WHAT WHAT HAPPENED?!

smalllesbian: SHE TOLD CHIAKI TO HIT IT AND SOME TUNE IS PLAYING

onedarknessboi: I do not recognise this happy tune!

Pepsi: SHE WOULDNT 

Trashy Chef: WHATS THE MUSIC

Criminalbabey: ITS FUCKING YAKKOS WORLD

Trashy Chef: W H A T

Criminalbabey: SHE MEMORISED THE FUCKING ENTIRETY OF YAKKOS WORLD AND SHE LOOKS SO SMUG

onedarknessgorl: wait Chiaki is it...speeding up?

GamerGorl: SHIT THIS IS ONE OF THOSE SPEED UP VERSIONS

honer: Oh! But Ibuki is speeding up along with it?

FullofHope: GO IBUKI GO

NurseAnxiety: IIBUKII!

Trashy Chef: im nervous to ask what happened now

Swords: Ibuki forgot to breathe during the speed up part and she finished it, but then collapsed onto her desk and now Mikan’s panicking

Trashy Chef: AND YALL ARENT PANICKING?

Pepsi: yall

onedarknessboi: yall

InspirationalCoach: yall

foodgloriousfood: yall 

onedarknessgorl: yall 

Criminalbabey: yall 

Swords: yall 

Possibly Irish: yall

smalllesbian: yall

FullofHope: yall 

honer: yall 

Oh Lawd he coming: yall 

GamerGorl: yall

Trashy Chef: fuck you guys :(

NurseAnxiety: IIIbuki sssaid “Yall”

Trashy Chef: i expected this from the memers but Gundham, Peko and Imposter surprised me tbh

Swords: Is Ibuki ok?

HardRockLesbian: IBUKI IS A OK!

Possibly Irish: Nice

smalllesbian: did you guys see the teachers face tho?

FullofHope: she looked so shocked but I mean its unsurprising that Ibuki memeorised that entire meme

foodgloriousfood: memeorised makes it better ngl

Oh Lawd he coming: now get off your phones you little shits

Criminalbabey: with my tiny legs ill deck you bitch

Oh Lawd he coming: id like to see you try

Swords: Was that a challenge 

Oh Lawd he coming: f u c k

InspirationalCoach: why did akane just burst out laughing?

Pepsi: i leaned over and whispered so I’m sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties

smalllesbian: as any true memer would react 

Oh Lawd he coming: now shut up and just let the teacher finish the lesson

Possibly Irish: do you think the west high knights were confused when playing against the wild cats?

onedarknessgorl: mahiru why are you taking about the two hsm teams

Possibly Irish: but like imagine youre winning against a team and suddenly they start singing and youre losing the game

Possibly Irish: do you know how fucking confusing that would be

GamerGorl: holy f u c k

foodgloriousfood: imagine that but with the classes

Pepsi: we’re winning against class 78 in a game of baseball and suddenly I don’t dance starts to play

Pepsi: and suddenly theyre beating our asses

smalllesbian: man thatd be fun to watch

smalllesbian: WAIT HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL MARATHON IN THE COMMON ROOM

HardRockLesbian: OH FUCK YEAH

NurseAnxiety: Ssssounds fffun!

GamerGorl: IMMA GET SNACCS

onedarknessgorl: I’ll get some blankets! 

onedarknessboi: I will bring the Dark Devas!

InspirationalCoach: LETS HAVE SOME FUN

smalllesbian: MISSION WATCH THE THREE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL MOVIES WITHOUT TAKING A BREAK IS GO GO GOOOOOOO

honer: THIS WILL BE TRUELY FUN

FullofHope: YEAH!

Oh Lawd he coming: ugh i might as well join in

Possibly Irish: Yay!

HardRockLesbian: SLIP AND SLIDE TO JOIN THE RIDE FUCKERS

foodgloriousfood: WHY IS THE FLOOR SLIPPY WHAT THE F U C K

HardRockLesbian: IT HAD BEEN WAXED SO IBUKI THOUGHT TO HAVE SOME FUN AND SLIDE!

NurseAnxiety: TTTHISS LOOKKSSS DDDANGEROUSSS

HardRockLesbian: I GOTCHA MIKAN

honer: Awww Ibuki just picked up Mikan like a bride! And Gundham just slung Sonia over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and the two are screaming while Gundham is running towards the common room

Pepsi: fuck I’m lonely

smalllesbian: SHUT THE FUCK UP OR ILL START THE MOVIES WITHOUT YOU

Pepsi: YOU WOULDNT DARE

GamerGorl: SHE WOULD NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP SHARKBOY 

Pepsi: GOTTA GO FAST

Possibly Irish: Everyone please shut off your phones

Possibly Irish: I can tell this will be a long evening! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of the dumbasses 
> 
> FullofHope: Hinata  
> honer: Nagito  
> HardRockLesbian: Ibuki  
> NurseAnxiety: Mikan  
> onedarknessboi: Gundham  
> onedarknessgorl: Sonia  
> Pepsi: Soda  
> GamerGorl: Chiaki  
> smalllesbian: Hiyoko  
> Possibly Irish: Mahiru  
> Trashy Chef: Teruteru  
> Oh Lawd he coming: Ultimate Imposter  
> foodgloriousfood: Akane  
> InspirationalCoach: Nekomaru  
> Criminalbabey: Fuyuhiko  
> Swords: Peko


	4. I see something broken and immediately blame Junko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Homo: Junko what did you do this time
> 
> Sharpay: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME
> 
> Ryan: maybe it’s because you broke a really expensive vase here and Kyoko has never trusted you since? 
> 
> Sharpay: sometimes i hate how fucking right you are
> 
> Ryan: Hey at least one person in our family has to be smart 
> 
> Mariah Carey: GET EM BABE
> 
> Sharpay: I HATE YOU MUKURO
> 
> Ryan: no you don’t, at least drunk you doesn’t 
> 
> Sharpay: I FUCKIN HATE DRUNK ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the OG dumbasses!

* _to_ _the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!  
_

RichTwink: Whomever has changed all our names

RichTwink: Fuck you

Sharpay: lmao no regrets 

Ryan: Junko why are you like this

Sharpay: cant talk being chaotic

Ryan: God fucking dammit 

Eggy: THERE ARE CHIDREN IN THIS CHAT

Cheerios: Yeah shut the fuck up!

Eggy: C H I H I R O

Cheerios: f u c k

GayforRules: HEYO THE KID LEARNT A GOOD WORD

IsRules: MONDO CHIHIRO SHOULD NOT KNOW THESE WORDS!

GayforRules: WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE

GayforRules: JUNKO IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU YOU BITCH

Sharpay: IM FABULOUS BITCH YOU CANT STOP ME

Sharpay: PLUS MUKURO HAS HER MANY MANY NERF GUNS 

Ryan: Indeed, and while Junko may be an annoying bitch, I will protect her when needed

Sharpay: Aw

Sharpay: WAIT A MINUTE 

Mariah Carey: wow look im gay for my girlfriend 

Ryan: <3

Mariah Carey: *gasps* SHE DID THE THING

Sherlock Homo: Sayaka, did you really just type out the word gasp?

Mariah Carey: yes i did and no one can fucking stop me

lmaoweed: EYOOOOOOO WASSUP

Scissoring: Jesus Christ can none of you be quiet

Mariah Carey: Oh my god, Toko look at your name

Scissoring:...i’ll take my leave 

_Scissoring has gone offline!  
_

Sharpay: *chuckles* I’m in danger!

softemo: You heathens, you absolute heathens

softemo: I hate this class sometimes

Sherlock Homo: And by that I’m guessing you specifically mean Junko? 

softemo: Abso-fucking-lutely 

Eggy: JUNKO I JUST READ TOKOS NAME WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT THAT I KNOW SHES DATING MY SISTER

Sharpay: HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Ryan: *cocks nerf gun*

balls: haha she said cock

Eggy: BABY! 

balls: BABE!

RichTwink: I am also here

Eggy: BABE!

balls: BABY!

softemo: I am currently with him and he is blushing intensely

RichTwink: Oh fuck you

softemo: No thank you, I already have someone to do that for me

RichTwink: gfdi Celeste 

UwU X3: Hello!

H2no: Who let trash into the chat

Petals: Hina, I know he annoyed you but please do not let him get to you

H2no: hnnnnn fine

softemo: Whipped

RichTwink: whipped

Eggy: whipped

H2no: oh fuck you guys

BabyEggy: Heyyyyy!

Eggy: SIS! OH THANK GOD I THOUGHT TOKO WAS GONNA DO SOMETHING INAPPROPRIATE 

_Scissoring has come online!  
_

Scissoring: I fucked your sister shitlips

_Scissoring has gone offline!_

Eggy: TOKO

BabyEggy: TOKI

Eggy: IM TELLING MOM KOMARU

BabyEggy: AND ILL TELL HER ABOUT WHAT YOU GET UP TO WITH LEON AND BYAKUYA 

BabyEggy: MIU STILL HASNT FIXED THE SOUNDPROOF WALLS

Eggy: dammit

balls: HAHAHAHA shit

RichTwink: Just call a truce, I do not want this conversation right now

Eggy: fine

BabyEggy: fine

softemo: Now that that ordeal is over, I would like to kindly ask

softemo: WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS BROKE MY WINDOW

Sherlock Homo: What? What happened?

softemo: I DONT KNOW THATS THE PROBLEM! I WALK INTO MY ROOM AND I JUST SEE A BROKEN WINDOW WITH GLASS EVERYWHERE ON THE FLOOR

Sherlock Homo: Junko what did you do this time

Sharpay: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME

Ryan: maybe it’s because you broke a really expensive vase here and Kyoko has never trusted you since? 

Sharpay: sometimes i hate how fucking right you are

Ryan: Hey at least one person in our family has to be smart 

Mariah Carey: GET EM BABE

Sharpay: I HATE YOU MUKURO

Ryan: no you don’t, at least drunk you doesn’t 

Sharpay: I FUCKIN HATE DRUNK ME

softemo: Someone please just own up, I won’t be mad

balls: thats a lie isnt it

softemo: You bet your flat ass it is

balls: HEY

RichTwink: Lord give me strength 

H2no: Well Celeste, I did see Junko messing around in the batting cages with Leon! 

balls: shit

Sharpay: shit

UwU X3: How predictable 

lmaoweed: this is good shit right here 

Ryan: Junko weren’t you banned from the batting cages?

Mariah Carey: Yeah she was!

Sharpay: I JUST WANTED TO HAVE SOME FUN BUT THEN LEON THREW IT TOO FAST AND I PANICKED AND HIT IT INTO CELESTES WINDOW

Sharpay: SO BLAME THAT FUCKER

Cheerios: Dads, why is everyone arguing?

IsRules: Well Chihiro! It appears Junko has done something she wasn’t supposed to!

GayforRules: Junko fucked shit up and Celestes gonna kill her 

Cheerios: Thanks dads!

Ryan: Junko, I know you’re hiding from Celeste, I can see you however 

Sharpay: WELL DONT GIVE AWAY MY FUCKING LOCATION

Ryan: Ah yes, because hiding underneath the bleachers is totally the best spot to hide in

Sharpay: YOU B I T C H

Mariah Carey: HEY DONT CALL HER A BITCH! SHES AMAZING!

Ryan: Thank you Sayaka, you are amazing as well!

Mariah Carey: HBWKODOM

softemo: You better watch your back Junko

lmaoweed: You better watch out

balls: You better watch out

GayforRules: You BETTER WATCH OUT

H2no: YOU BETTER WATCH OUT

BabyEggy: YOU BETTER- 

Sharpay: NOT HELPING 

_The OG Liar and Detective Love Story_

EmoGF: Alas, the most annoying thing from all of this, is that I won’t be able to have any fun with you

DetectiveGF: I mean, we could always go to my room, while we wait for your window to get fixed 

EmoGF: Is that an invitation?

DetectiveGF: Indeed it is

EmoGF: I’m already on my way there, tonight will be fun

DetectiveGF: Good, I hope the next morning you won’t be able to walk with how this night will go

EmoGF: Oh my god I’m running now

DetectiveGF: Hurry dear

* _to the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!_

Sharpay: wait a minute

Sharpay: WHO THE FUCK IS MOANING 

Cheerios: JESUS WE NEED THOSE SOUNDPROOF WALLS FIXED ASAP

RichTwink: I’m disappointed but not surprised 

lmaoweed: haha someones fuckin

Sharpay: JESUS CHRIST I JUST WANTED TO LISTEN TO SOME GOOD OL COTTON EYE JOE NOT HAVE TO LISTEN TO SOME PEOPLE GETTING IT ON

BabyEggy: where did you come from where did you go

Eggy: where did you come from cotton eye joe

Sharpay: NOT H E L P I N G

A figure loomed around the academy, they had all information needed for the next stage of the plan, they pulled out their phone and dialed a number, hearing the cold, scratchy voice on the receiving end ask, “Is the next stage ready?”. The figure simply smirked, replying with, “Yes, they are all unsuspecting foolish people, harming these specific people will be a breeze...” Before ending the call. They had memorized the list of people. Easy targets, easy damage.   
  


All they needed, was a simple spark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which dumbass be which
> 
> Eggy: Makoto  
> Sherlock Homo: Kyoko  
> RichTwink: Byakuya  
> Sharpay: Junko  
> Ryan: Mukuro  
> Mariah Carey: Sayaka  
> balls: Leon  
> GayforRules: Mondo  
> IsRules: Kiyotaka  
> Cheerios: Chihiro  
> softemo: Celestia  
> UwU X3: Hifumi  
> Scissoring: Toko  
> BabyEggy: Komaru  
> lmaoweed: Yasuhiro  
> H2no: Aoi  
> Petals: Sakura


	5. Welcome to McDonald’s do you want a fwucking chweesebuwger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay: Welcome to McDonald’s do you want a fwucking chweesebuwger? 
> 
> Ryan: Ma’am please I just want to see my girlfriend again
> 
> Sharpay: Chimken Nugget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s game night for the classes, and let’s just say it doesn’t end well

* _to the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!_  
  


softemo: Ah, it is one of my favorite nights!

RichTwink: Game night?

softemo: Game night

Sharpay: Time to bet away my soul!

Ryan: Junko we both know you already bet away your soul

Sharpay: you got me there!

Sherlock Homo: Ah, Game Night is with the other classes is it not?

Eggy: yep! weve got it all set up in the common room!

H2no: i cant wait!!!!

Mariah Carey: AW YEE

Ryan: Sayaka just because I’ll be babysitting Junko for the evening doesn’t mean you can do anything stupid 

Sharpay: AW MAN 

Mariah Carey: fuck 

Baby Eggy: Im just here for the yelling 

IsRules: I do hope that there is no yelling tonight!

balls: FUCK YEAH WE GET TO PLAY STRIP POKER AGAIN

GayforRules: AW YEAH!

Cheerios: YAY!

IsRules: NO 

Scissoring: I’m only going because Komaru is going 

Baby Eggy: <3

Scissoring:...

Scissoring: <3

Baby Eggy: s o m f t

Eggy: HMMMMM

UwU X3: This will truly be interesting with Mistress being one of the best players!

lmaoweed: lmao i forgot they did that thing with the best card players from each class plays against each other 

Petals: It’s for bragging rights isn’t it?

H2no: Yeppers!

softemo: I, of course, will be representing our class

Sherlock Homo: Not surprised

softemo: Oh but dear Kyoko, you’re never surprised with what I do!

Sherlock Homo: Maybe it is because you are predictable? Or maybe it is because I never appear to be surprised anymore? 

softemo: I am not predictable, you merely have no emotions 

Sherlock Homo: Oh really? 

balls: *sexual tension intensifies* 

RickTwink: God dammit Leon, the tea was getting good

Eggy: Seeing one of my bfs use the word tea in a sentence terrifies me

balls: honestly same babe

_Class 79 (Wish we were 69 tho)_

TIDDY: alright fuckers

TIDDY: which one of you dumbasses are gonna represent our class for that game night

DetectiveAnxiety: Who are they against?

TIDDY: fuckin goth girl from 78 and that boss baby oc from 77

TiredMother: I’ll do it

Rat Boy: NO ME ME MEEEEE!

Kaidiot: Honestly I think Mom is a much better choice than rat child

Rat Boy: WHAT WHY

McStabberston: You’re an annoying little shit, they’ll both kill you before you even have the chance to say anything stupid to them, no offence may I add

Vanessa Carlton: Sorry Kokichi!

Rat Boy: ngl i kinda understand

thebravelittletoaster: Ah! What is this ‘game night’? 

PreciousBugBoi: Gonta doesn’t understand either!

DetectiveAnxiety: Well, once a month, class 77, 78 and 79 (our class), hang out and play some games! It’s mostly just card games, then at the end, one person from each class is chosen to play against each other in an ultimate game of poker!

PreciousBugBoi: Gonta understands now! Gonta thanks Shuichi!

DetectiveAnxiety: No problem Gonta!

StrongLesbian: I’m really excited to watch everyone yell at each other again!

Nyeh: oh yeahhh it alwayyyys endss up like that!

summonsAtua: It’s very funny because last time Kiyo argued with Byakuya about a game of blackjack!

TheGayDad: He clearly cheated

freeshavocadoo: Yes baby, he did cheat!

Vanessa Carlton: we should get ready! It starts at 7pm remember!

Rat Boy: YEET

Weeb: I cant wait!

CatLover: Its pretty chill until Junko starts to play

CatLover: and then Mukuro has to join in

CatLover: and then Mukuro gets her knives out

McStabberston: Mukuro’s my favorite out of class 78

Kaidiot: You do you baby

TiredMother: Well then, fellow classmates, we must prepare, I will see you all in the common room at 7pm.

Rat Boy: LES FUCKIN GO

TIDDY: FUCK YEAHHHHHHHHHH

_Idiots and Hope (Class 77 but dumb)_

GamerGorl: Please Fuyu

GamerGorl: fuckin destroy Celestia at poker tonight 

Criminalbabey: SHE ALWAYS FUCKING BEATS ME SOMEHOW AND IM SO CONFUSED HOW???

HardRockLesbian: YOU GOT THIS FUYUHIKO

Swords: Indeed, young master has got this

Criminalbabey: all I needed was support from my girlfriend

Criminalbabey: I GOT THIS

NurseAnxiety: yyyeahh!

foodgloriousfood: there’s gonna be food there!

onedarknessgorl: Yes!

onedarknessboi: i cannot wait to see this ultimate poker game!

honer: I’m full of hope that we will win finally!

FullofHope: Yeah!

Possibly Irish: Hajime’s doing the air guitar thing again

smalllesbian: lmao fuckin dork

FullofHope: MAHIRU WHYD YOU HAVE TO TELL EMMMMM

Possibly Irish: I don’t give a shit tbh

FullofHope: fair enough, have a nice day!

InspirationalCoach: BUT ITS NEARLY EVENING HAJIME!

FullofHope: yes yes I know!

Criminalbabey: I fuckin got this

Oh Lawd he coming: you better fucking got this

Swords: Young master is good with these sort of games, do not doubt his ability 

Criminalbabey: <333333

Swords: <3

HardRockLesbian: CUTE

NurseAnxiety: wwwe mmmmust hhurry! Gggame nnnight issss allmost bbbeginning!

honer: LET US GO AND JOIN THE OTHERS IN A HOPE FILLED GAME NIGHT! 

  
_*to the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!_  
  


Ryan: I LOST JUNKO

Eggy: YOU LOST JUNKO

Ryan: AND I ALSO LOST SAYAKA SO I THINK THEYRE PLOTTING AGAINST ME

Sharpay: Welcome to McDonald’s do you want a fwucking chweesebuwger? 

Ryan: Ma’am please I just want to see my girlfriend again

Sharpay: Chimken Nugget

Ryan: Junko where the fuck are you

Sharpay: McDonalds!

Ryan: YOU WENT TO FUCKING MCDONALDS

Cheerios: Yeah! And she brought me, Sayaka and Leon along!

Eggy: BABY YOURE WITH THEM?!

balls: IT WAS EITHER THIS OR GOING AGAINST JUNKO IN CHASE THE ACE 

RichTwink: Oh for fucks sake

RichTwink:...could you please bring back an ores mcflurry for me babe

balls: ON IT!

Baby Eggy: this game night has already gone to absolute shit

Scissoring: You just came here for the yelling 

Baby Eggy: indeed I did, indeed I did

Ryan: JUNKO WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE IM GONNA TAKE AWAY YOUR MCDONALDS

Mariah Carey: wab me babe?

Ryan: You’re an angel and I love you so you get to keep yours

Mariah Carey: Yay!

Sharpay: THID IS SO FUCKING UNFAIR MUKU YOURE MY SISTER

Ryan: AND I TOLD YOU TO NOT GO TO FUCKING MCDONALDS AND TAKE PEOPLE WITH YOU

Cheerios: Dads I’m ok!

GayforRules: Good to know!

IsRules: Stay safe! 

lmaoweed: EYYYY THERES AN INTENSE GAME OF GO FISH OVER HERE 

Sharpay: OOOOOO WHOS IN IT WHOS IN IT

lmaoweed: WELL THERES KOKICHI MIU IBUKI GUNDHAM AND BYAKUYA AND SAKURA

lmaoweed: BYAKUYA LOOKS JUST ABOUT READY TO FLIP THR TABLE OVER

H2no: my beautiful girlfriend is remaining calm while ibuki is mouthing the words to every time we touch, miu and Kokichi are arguing, and Gundham is petting one of the 4 dark devas

Sharpay: HOLD ON A MINUTE IM ON MY WAY BACK

Mariah Carey: SHES SPEEDING THATS WHAT SHES FUCKING DOING

Ryan: JUNKO YOU BETTER BE FUCKING USING VOICE TO TEXT MESSAGE 

Sharpay: YEAH I AM AND STOP FUCKING SCREAMING LEON ITS NOT LIKE WERE GOING TO DIE

balls: WERE FONNA DUCKING DIEEEEEEE

Eggy: CMON JUNKO THE ULTIMATE POKER GAME IS GONNA BEGIN

Sharpay: WE’RE HERE BITCHES

  
“I will take this thank you very much Junko!” Mukuro huffed as she snatched Junko’s bag of McDonald’s out of her hand, the blond whined while trying to grab the bag back from her sister. “Junko you will get these back once this poker game is over...” Mukuro added placing them in the kitchen. Junko rolled her eyes but nodded, walking over to where the classes had gathered around a table, where Celestia, Fuyuhiko and Kirumi sat.   
  


Suddenly, a voice spoke up, “I’ve got something else to add to this important ass poker game!”, it was the unmistakable voice of Miu Iruma, who stepped forward, a cocky smirk rested on her face. “How about you three make it a strip poker game? Winner obviously gets bragging rights and the remaining chips from the pile, and the whiny ass losers have to jump into the fucking freezing pool once the game is over!” She said with her hands on her hips.

Celestia looked at Fuyuhiko, then at Kirumi, both seemed to nod silently in agreement. “Alright Iruma, we will add this extra rule onto the game...” Celestia replied smoothly, her accent helped with her confident look. “Now...shall we begin?”

It had been a while and the game was getting more intense by the minute, Kirumi had lost her headband, and dress, Celestia had lost her jacket, headband and ring, and Fuyuhiko had lost his jacket, shirt and shoes.

Needless to say their significant others were having a hard time not staring at them.

Tsumugi tried not to stare at Kirumi’s pale stomach, all the way up to her chest area, even the thought of it made the cosplayers face go a mad red. Kirumi has gently grabbed her hand and planted a kiss onto it, saying, “I needed a bit of good luck...”. Tsumugi went into a huge gay panic right there and then. 

Peko was more dignified yet still had a faint blush resting on her cheeks as she looked at Fuyuhiko’s abs, the young master had to go through a lot of training to be able to be deemed fit enough to run the clan, Peko was definitely happy with the end result, the blond boy gave Peko a wink, and she felt as if the blush was spreading throughout her face.

Kyoko was the most poker faced out of the three of them, she had seen Celestia with even less clothes on but that was unneeded information, but seeing that classic poker face and her crimson eyes staring into Kyoko, the detective couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat. 

It was the last round of the night, Celestia’s neutral expression was her helping her get through this. As she scanned over her cards, she had the feeling of her girlfriend staring at her, I mean, who could blame her?

Celesita laid down her cards, “Royal flush...” Was all she said before her class erupted into cheers as Fuyuhiko and Kirumi both groaned and placed their cards down, nothing in comparison to Celestia’s golden cards.

The gambler gave a small smirk as she collected her winnings and looked at the two, “Now I do believe there was something the losers had to do was there not?”. Fuyuhiko grumbled something about “Stupid Gambling luck” while Kirumi just nodded, they both got up and walked to the pool area, everyone else had followed. They watched as the two dived in with seemingly no hesitation. The others cheered again with their bravery as the two losers shivered in the freezing water.   
  


Ibuki had wanted to take a breather from the stuffy common room, she had stepped outside for a moment after the others had gone to go watch Kirumi and Fuyuhiko dive into that freezing water. Ibuki shivered at the thought but then chuckled a little, imagining herself doing the same thing...

She didn’t hear the footsteps 

She felt the fabric push against her mouth

She felt her eyes dropping and her body soon to be the same

She couldn’t hear or feel anything else

No one could hear the figure walk away with an unconscious Ibuki slung over their shoulder

No one could see where the figure was going

No one even knew Ibuki had left the group

This, was an easy catch...

  
One down...

Five to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!
> 
> Listen up folks! Crack open a cold one with the boys! Get some nachos! If that doesn’t work, just play some poker! Make sure you stay hydrated! Time to have fun! 
> 
> Sincerely [REDACTED]


	6. Broken windows and broken spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NurseAnxiety: ssssomethings nnnot rrright
> 
> FullofHope: What makes you think that Mikan?
> 
> NurseAnxiety: iiiibbukkii nnnever wwwent bback tto hher ddorm lllast nnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is zis a mystery? P e r h a p s

Mikan looked around nervously, Ibuki wasn’t in the common room, wasn’t in the pool area, wasn’t outside, she just left without no notice, the only hope Mikan was clinging on to was that Ibuki had simply gone back to her dorm, simply forgetting to tell her class. 

Mikan would know in the morning, she just prayed that Ibuki was ok...

Ibuki woke up with a groan, she clutched her head and heard a small rattle, she looked down at her wrists and saw shackles attached to chains, which where engraved into a wall, on them. Her head was throbbing with pain as she clutched it again, what the hell had happened last night? Did she get raging drunk or something? She felt around for her phone and to her dismay, it wasn’t in her pocket. She tried to get up but she felt so dizzy once she had stood up she had to immediately sit back down. Finally she took in her surroundings, it was dark, she appeared to be in some sort of cell, the floor was damp, and there was a hallway stretching out greatly in front of the cell. That was the best of what the girl could see.

Suddenly, one of the doors in the hallway opened up, revealing a tall figure, he was wearing a fancy suit and was holding a briefcase. He walked over to her and sneered, “Good to see you’re finally awake...time for the fun to begin...” He said with a cold, venomous voice, his red eyes piercing into Ibuki’s soul.

Just what had she gotten into?...

  
Mikan awoke the next morning, a feeling of dread washed over her as she got out of her bed and quickly put on her uniform, she left her dorm and quickly walked over to Ibuki’s dorm. She didn’t realise she was holding in her breath. She knocked gently on the door before it opened up slowly, it was unlocked...Ibuki never left her door unlocked in the morning...Mikan poked her head in, looking around, no sight of Ibuki at all...She quickly pulled out her phone and messaged the group chat.

_Idiots and Hope (Class 77 but dumb)_

NurseAnxiety: ssssomethings nnnot rrright

FullofHope: What makes you think that Mikan?

NurseAnxiety: iiiibbukkii nnnever wwwent bback tto hher ddorm lllast nnight

Possibly Irish: wait, Ibuki’s missing?

NurseAnxiety: iii thhinkk soo 

Pepsi: Hey Mikan, if it helps why don’t you turn on that special function Chihiro gave you on your phone?

NurseAnxiety: Ah yes! This is much better!

NurseAnxiety: As I was saying, I couldn’t find Ibuki yesterday, so I assumed she went to the dorms and forgot to tell us, but this morning when I walked over to check, the door was unlocked and Ibuki wasn’t inside...

honer: That does seem quite scary

smalllesbian: she’s probably just hungover there was alcohol remember dumbass?

Possible Irish: Hiyoko

smalllesbian: right right sorry Mikan

NurseAnxiety: I don’t believe Ibuki drank anything last night, the last time I saw her was after the poker match finished 

Swords: Young Master now has a cold thanks to that match

NurseAnxiety: Oh no! I’ll check up on him in a minute! But please keep an eye out and ask the other classes if they’ve seen Ibuki! I’m really worried!

Swords: I can tell Kirumi from class 79

FullofHope: And I’ll tell Makoto!

NurseAnxiety: oh thank you! I do hope we’ll find her!

honer: DID I HEAR THE WORD HOPE?!

Oh Lawd he coming: god fucking dammit not this shit again

onedarknessgorl: RUN WHILE YOU CAN

  
_Class 79 (Wish we were 69 tho)_

TiredMother: I have an important announcement to make.

Rat Boy: Unlimited Panta?!

TiredMother: No Kokichi, not yet

freeshavocadoo: ‘yet’ 

TiredMother: It appears as though Ibuki from class 77 has gone missing, currently they are trying to figure out whether she is still at the academy or not. Please keep an eye out for any sign of her.

Kaidiot: Got it mom!

McStabberston: Fine

DetectiveAnxiety: Of course!

thebravelittletoaster: MIU I AM SO SORRY KWJKFKMWK

TIDDY: WRONG CHAT BITCH

thebravelittletoaster: OH SHIT NO

Rat Boy: OwO whats this?

Nyeh: C a n c e l l e d

StrongLesbian: If Himi thinks you’re cancelled then you’re most definitely cancelled to me Ouma 

Rat Boy: W a i t n o

TheGayDad: What appears to be the situation Kiibo?

TIDDY: THE SITUATION IS NOT IMPORTANT

thebravelittletoaster: I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE

Vanessa Carlton: DONT 

DetectiveAnxiety: Kaede you have something to do with this?

Vanessa Carlton: Ahahahahaha SHIT

thebravelittletoaster: WALKED IN ON MIU AND KAEDE MAKING OUT IN MIUS LAB

Rat Boy: WOCBWOWN MIU GOD YOURE SO BAD AT THIS 

TIDDY: SHUT THE FUCK UP RAT CHILD

summonsAtua: Atua said here’s the motherfucking tea

freeshavocadoo: Atua is a whole ass mood tbh

TIDDY: OH SHUT UP I FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR AND KIIBO JUST CAME IN BUT JUST RAN RIGHT BACK OUT

thebravelittletoaster: IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW

TIDDY: IM REAL FUCKIN GLAD I FIXED THOSE SOUND PROOF WALLS 

Weeb: This sounds like something you’d hear in a fanfiction, maybe a chatfic

TIDDY: stop fucking breaking the fourth wall you little shit

CatLover:??? W h a 

PreciousBugBoi: Gonta just pretend he didn’t see that

Vanessa Carlton: please can we just move on this is embarrassing 

Nyeh: if it helps ive got something embarrassing i saw tsumugi do 

Weeb: YOU WOULDNT DARE

TiredMother: Maybe we can save this conversation for another time, for now we must keep a look out for Ibuki.

TIDDY: fucking fine

Vanessa Carlton: Understood!

freeshavocadoo: YEET

_*to the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!  
_

Eggy: Guys!! We need to keep a look out for Ibuki as Class 77 currently can’t find her!

Sherlock Homo: What? She’s missing?

Eggy: They’re not a hundred percent sure but they wanted to ask the other classes first in case we’ve seen her! She was last seen after the poker game

softemo: Ah, the one I graciously one for you idiots

RichTwink: Oh fuck you too

softemo: I’m a lesbian, I have standards 

balls: OHHHH BABY YOU GOT BURNT

lmaoweed: lmao

Scissoring: Every time I go onto this god forsaken chat I lose more and more brain cells 

Ryan: Fucking m o o d

Sharpay: I- 

Sharpay: SINCE WHEN THE FUCK HAVE YOU USED THE WORD MOOD MUKU

Ryan: Shut the fuck up and let me live Junko

Mariah Carey: Shes on a lot of coffee today

Sharpay: Wait shit night terrors again?

Ryan: Yes but I’m fine now, I’ll sleep fine tonight I promise 

Sharpay: Good 

Mariah Carey: Good!

Baby Eggy: I dont know what the fuck just happened 

Eggy: SIS STOP SWEARING 

Baby Eggy: SHUT UP ITS NOT LIKE YOURE ANY BETTER 

H2no: just let me eat doughnuts in peace 

Petals: Dont worry Hina, we can go on a date later then you can eat doughnuts in peace!

H2no: my fucking beautiful girlfriend people 

Cheerios: SHUT THE HELL UP IM PLAYING MINECRAFT

GayforRules: My child, you are too good for this world 

IsRules: KEEP PLAYING MINECRAFT! ITS VERY FUN!

Cheerios: Ok dads!!!!

Sherlock Homo: We have gotten off track, keep an eye out for Ibuki, Mikan is worried from what I hear

softemo: Indeed, I will look out for the girl

RichTwink: Same here

Scissoring: Yeah whatever 

lmaoweed: you got it broski

balls: I’ll keep a good eye out!   
  


Leon was walking back to his dorm when he sent that text, he had arrived outside the door to his room and felt a shiver run down his spine. Could the great rocker chick really be missing? Leon shook off the thought as he entered his room, and saw a chilling sight...

His window was broken, not like the way he accidentally broke Celestia’s, there was a much larger hole in it and more glass shards everywhere...Leon walked over to it and was about to message the others to tell them...but then he felt a hard slam to the head...

Suddenly the world was spinning...

And Leon was on the ground, unconscious...

He was picked up, and the figure slipped out of the window with the baseball star...

At least the idiotic loud girl would have some company, even more soon enough...hopefully she would have woken up again after that session they had...She’d be able to see her friend!   
  


Taking these people wasn’t the only fun part...

Two down...four to go...

  
Child’s play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERROR ERROR
> 
> Listen everyone! Careful around any dark areas! Get to safety! If you see a mysterious figure run! Make sure to keep safe! Take care! 
> 
> Sincerely [REDACTED]


	7. Can’t fight forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keep fighting...it only makes it easier for me you little bitch...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea* Oh hi there thanks for checking in I’m still a piece of garbage!
> 
> TW for violence and blood!

Leon rolled over to his side as he clutched his head in great pain, he grunted before he felt the ground, it was cold and damp...he shot up immediately. He clutched his head again as it felt like it had been whacked against 5 walls...his surroundings were dark and...

Wait what was that shine? 

Leon turned his head to the left to find the glinting metal, a piercing, he looked up and saw the face of Ibuki Mioda...a large black eye and a cut along her chin replaced her usual clear skin...she was behind bars, Leon was in a cell...

”I-Ibuki?” Leon tried to get up but noticed there were shackles on his ankles...looks like he was stuck...fuck his phone!

He tried to feel around for it but the girl next to him just quietly said,

”They took our phones before we woke up...”

Her voice...it sounded so rough like she had a cold...yet so full of fear like something had happened...well no shit something had happened! They were in cells for fucks sake!

”Who took us here Ibuki?” Leon asked after trying to take in more of his surroundings, mostly failing due to his killer headache and the room just being pretty dark in general...

Suddenly he heard footsteps and he turned his head towards the dimly lit hallway, out of the corner of his eye he could see Ibuki tense up...

A familiar face stood in front of Leon...who immediately tried to stand up again but failed...

”Well well well...what have we got here? A pathetic excuse of a baseballer? Maybe the freak musician needed some company after all!” 

The voice’s tone was dripping with venom, as he looked down at Leon, like seeing him struggle was a sort of joke for him...

Leon looked up, their eyes met, one pair was full of anger and the other was filled with malice and disgust...and suddenly the bastard had opened the cell and Leon was punched in the chest by the figure.

”Don’t you fucking dare look at me without my permission you piece of shit! YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!”

”F-Fuck...”

”I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!”

”Y-Yes! Yes I understand!” 

Leon clutched his chest in pain as the figure walked back out, locking the cell again and left the two prisoners...

Ibuki reached through the bars to hold Leon’s hand gently, Leon looked up at the girl, her eyes were full of fear, no doubt his were too...he held on to Ibuki’s hand, fearing that if he let go Ibuki would be gone too...

What the fuck had happened to the guy he once knew? 

And what the fuck was he going to do next?

_*to the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!  
_

Eggy: Kyoko, hows the case going for the disappearance of Ibuki and Leon?

Sherlock Homo: Well from what I’ve gathered so far, Leon’s dorm had been broken into, the kidnapper had hidden from Leon’s view, possibly his closet, and once Leon was distracted they knocked him out with a blunt object

Sherlock Homo: I will need more time however 

Eggy: I understand completely 

softemo: Do you believe these kidnappings were linked?

Sherlock Homo: Perhaps, but we can’t be too sure 

H2no: god this is horrible 

RichTwink: Yes, and for this to happen so suddenly and quickly as well...

RichTwink: We will find out who took Leon and Ibuki, and prevent anyone else from being taken as well as getting the two back

Scissoring: Yeah!

Ryan: If you require a rescue mission I will be able to help 

Sherlock Homo: I thank you for your assistance Mukuro, that may be necessary depending on how this kidnapper will continue 

Sharpay: Jesus fuckin Christ this is actually terrifying 

Mariah Carey: Dont worry Junko! We’ll get them back!

Sharpay: I sure as fuck hope so

_Class 79 (Wish we were 69 tho)_

StrongLesbian: Tenko is going to go train!

Nyeh: please be careful Tenko...

StrongLesbian: Tenko will be fine Himi! See you later!

Vanessa Carlton: Be safe Tenko!

DetectiveAnxiety: Yeah!

PreciousBugBoi: Gonta wishes Tenko a safe training!   
  


Tenko had tucked her phone away into her jacket, she had reached the gym hall where she usually trained her Neo Aikido, while she may be an Ultimate at it, there was nothing to lose to train a little bit every day! 

Tenko found the training dummy she used to practice and started to do some light punches and kicks before they slowly got heavy hitting.

The girl suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, before she was flipped over and landed on the gym floor with a heavy thud. She grunted and got up quickly, she glared at the person who did that cheap trick on her.

They were wearing a mask, and some weird black clothing, Tenko just shook her head before she ran at the masked figure, readying a punch, but quickly faking and punched with her other fist.

The Ultimate was aiming to knock the person’s mask off but it seemed to be firm on. That punch only seemed to make the figure angry as they pulled out something...Tenko caught a glint of the metal, it was a knife, a thick one at that...

Before the girl could say anything the knife had flown towards her, she quickly reacted and dodged the knife, it flew past her and lodged itself into the gym wall behind her. A poor attack if you asked her.

Tenko looked back at the figure but was kicked in the gut, making Tenko lose all the breath in her lungs. She was then thrown into the wall and punched in the jaw. Tenko tried to fight back, even head butting them in the stomach to make them stumble back. Then, Tenko heard them speak, their voice was definitely altered, probably with one of those apps.

“Keep fighting...it only makes it easier for me you little bitch...” 

The figure then slammed Tenko against the wall, before saying 

“Maybe I should’ve gone for that magician...” 

Tenko’s eyes widened and she yelled in a rage

“I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT HER!”

Tenko suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right leg, she looked down and saw the knife the figure had once held lodged into it, it was pulled out quickly as blood started to trickle down it. Tenko held back a scream of pain as she looked back up, she was pinned to the wall now.

”Yes but I can hurt you...” 

And once more, she felt a sharp stab of pain, this time in her left arm. The knife was pulled out again. Blood kept spilling out into the floor. Tenko then looked up at the ceiling, tears falling down her face, she had failed to protect herself, what a fucking failure she was...

She was punched across the face and she blacked out...

The masked figure picked her up easily and walked through a secret compartment only they knew of, the blood had only spilt onto the floor and the wall, they had to bandage Tenko up.

It wouldn’t be fun to let the girl bleed out now wouldn’t it?   
  


Halfway there...

Man, this job was fun!

Himiko had wandered into the gym to check up on Tenko, to make sure she wasn’t overexerting herself. Ever since they had gotten together Himiko had found herself worrying about Tenko a lot more. 

When she saw the blood on the walls and no Tenko she knew something was wrong...

Wait fuck blood?! 

Himiko stumbled back at the blood splattered on the ground and wall. What the fuck? What the fuck?!  
  
Kaito, Maki and Shuichi had all entered the gym to do their usual training and stopped dead in their tracks. They saw the blood as well...and no Tenko...

Himiko dropped down to her knees...she tried to hold back her tears but it was no use...

Tenko...was gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t write fight scenes for shit hElP
> 
> MESSAGE INCOMING
> 
> Come on everyone! Gotta make sure everyone is ok! Meeting adjourned! 
> 
> Sincerely [REDACTED]


	8. I’ve got friends on the feather side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh dear! It appears as thought your special ‘friends’ are attacking you! Here! Let me join in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is meant to be a reference to the one song in the Disney Version of the Princess and the Frog

Tensions where high in the school. 3 people had gone missing in under a week. No one knew if this was over or if this was just the beginning.   
  


Many wondered where they were. 

But not many seemed to wonder. Who took them?   
  


Tenko woke up to a stinging pain in her leg and arm, she slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry as hell. Once the blurriness has faded she could barely make out her surroundings. She looked down at her legs and saw one wrapped up in bandages...of course...she had been stabbed...It must’ve been the same for her...yep...bandages there too...

”Hey Leon...check it out...she’s awake...” 

“Oh shit really? I can’t see from over here...”

Two familiar voices filled Tenko’s ears, she weakly turned her head to the right to see the concerned, bruised up look of Ibuki...and the distant shimmer of Leon’s piercings, she could tell he was making a similar face.

”So there was no pattern Leon...like I said...” 

Tenko could hear a sigh coming from further away, “W-What do you mean...’pattern’? And where the hell is Tenko?” The Neo Aikido Master asked weakly.

Ibuki looked back over to Tenko, the musician had a red mark around her neck, Tenko stared worriedly at it for a moment before looking back up at the girl. Ibuki gave her a soft smile, it was meant for reassurance but it just made her look broken. Tenko’s heart broke right there.

”Leon thought they were taking the musicians...so we thought they’d get Kaede...but then they brought in you...you were bandaged up and we tried to ask them what they did to you but they threatened to beat us up again...they’re gonna do it anyway...” 

Tenko’s eyes widened at the explanation, they beat up both Ibuki and the degener- no...this was a serious situation. Tenko looked at the ground, then she clenched her fists in anger.

Leon’s piercings moved up and down in the gloomy distance. So he was probably nodding.

”And for the location? We’re beat...absolutely no idea...sometimes this guy comes along but he only says he wants to ‘see all of the prisoners before he can do some damage’...whatever the fuck that means...” Leon’s voice sounded scratchy, like he had been screaming a lot.

Tenko shivered at the thought. God what the fuck had happened to the two cheeriest people she had known?

Tenko heard footsteps...she looked over to the dimly lit hallway...and saw a man take out what appeared to be eye contacts...Tenko tried to move forward to get a closer look but felt a tug at her stomach...she looked down to see a large shackle around it...fuck this was serious business...

The man walked over to Tenko...his hair was half dyed black and the other half white...one eye was a dark crimson red while the other was a pure black. His teeth were half normal, and half shark like...

This man...was going to be the near death of her...

Gundham looked down at the note that had slipped under his dorm, it had said

_Yo Gundham! I know we haven’t always gotten along but I wanna meet up with you so I can show off this cool animal I found! Meet me by the track after lunch k?  
_

_From your hopefully soon to be friend, Souda!  
  
_

_PS you may wanna keep it quiet with the others! This animal is top secret!  
_

Gundham smirked at the note, him and Souda definitely hadn’t gotten along in the past, what with Gundham starting to date Sonia. But he was glad that Souda had wanted to put this past the two of them. Good for him!

Gundham looked up at the clock and frowned, it was nearly the end of lunch, he had quickly scoffed down his food before he left to go feed the Dark Devas, he hated all the tension in the cafeteria. He hadn’t realised how long he had spent in his room. The breeder got up from his bed, note in hand, and he exited his dorm.

By the time he had reached the track and field pitch, lunch had ended. Souda was standing there, arms crossed, an uncertain frown resting on his face. As soon as Souda saw the breeder however, the frown disappeared and his familiar smile took over.

”Heyo Gundham! Glad you could make it! Hope you don’t mind missing a bit of class!” The shark toothed boy said walking over to him. Gundham simply shook his head.

”It matter not to me dear Souda! For I, would love to see this animal companion you have told me about!” He said with a smile.

Souda nodded as he brought two fingers to his mouth, he blew and a loud whistle emerged from his lips. Gundham then noticed that on one of his arms, there was a leather glove.

Could it possibly be? Yes!   
  
A loud squawking sound was nearing them as a brilliant hawk flew towards them. It landed on Souda’s arm, the leather gloves arm may Gundham add.

”Meet Hawkeye! It’s generic but she’s really cool!” Souda said with a bright look on his face , he looked so happy with himself.

Gundham marvelled at the bird, “She’s in brilliant shape Souda! You have managed to tame such a beautiful bird! Does she understand commands?” Gundham looked back over at Souda, who ran a hand through his pink hair.

”Course she does! Hawkeye! Fly!”

Immediatly the hawk flew off of Souda’s arm and swooped up into the air.

”Hawkeye! Do a loop!”

At once the hawk then flew around in a circle.

”Hawkeye! Attack!” 

Gundham stopped marvelling for a minute, did Souda just say?

The bird flew at a great speed towards the breeder, who immediatly covered his face in defence. Hawkeye clawed at his face, making him lose balance and fall over. Hawkeye took this opportunity to attack her prey.

He was breathless, the claws were scratching everywhere, feathers falling from the Hawk to the ground...

And as he looked up...he saw a familiar grin in the figure above him as a foot slammed down on his ribs...

All the air in his lungs was ripped away cruelly...

”Sorry Gundham! But I gotta get you outta here before anyone sees us!”

Gundham wheezed out in pain...he tried to keep his focus but...it felt so good to keep his eyes closed...

Keep...them...closed...

Souda smiled as he whistled Hawkeye away, he grabbed Gundham and started to drag him away to an awaiting van...the driver looked over at him, his dark long hair and scruffy beard definitely looked unappealing to the boy...Souda threw the unconscious body into the back of the van and closed the doors.

”Alright Towa! Get this thing out of here!” Souda exclaimed, walking off back towards the school. The van had started to drive off. Gundham still inside it...

_Show off your darkness to me!  
_

DarknessPrincess: Gundham where are you? Class has started already!

DarknessPrincess: Gundham seriously everyone’s getting worried!

DarknessPrincess: Gundham are you ok? You left the Dark Devas in your room!

DarknessPrincess: Gundham? 

DarknessPrincess: Baby where are you?   
  


So close...just two more bastards to take care of...then the real fun would begin...he could already imagine all the devices he could finally use after working on them for so long!...

Four down...two left...

God he couldn’t wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMERGENCY MESSAGE
> 
> Can’t hide. Much longer.
> 
> Sincerely [REDACTED]


	9. I just need to be alone, don’t worry, I’ll be ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t touch that, it’s dangerous to use without my help...”
> 
> He looked at her, and then splashed something onto the floor
> 
> “Guess I’m just leadin’ you into danger!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I can’t believe I’m going to hurt one of my favourite characters

Gundham grumbled something before his eyes shot open and he lifted his head, he saw Ibuki looking down at him.

”Guys he’s awake! Oh thank god Gundham we thought you wouldn’t wake up!” The Musician said...except her voice was shallow, like she felt out of it...

”Good, it’s weird how they want to torture us yet help with our wounds...like Gundham and mine...” Replied Tenko, Gundham twisted his head to the right in confusion, and, behind thick bars, sat the familiar figure of one of the best fighters at their school.

She was bandaged up, a strange red substance dripping from her neck, Gundham’s stomach did a flip as he realised it was blood...

“Yeah it’s blood...they cut my neck a little to teach me a lesson for trying to escape the first time...” Tenko said with a small sigh, like it didn’t even bother her.

”I think you’re being a bit calm about this Tenks, but I mean we have been here for a while...” The gruff, raw voice of Leon took over Gundham’s hearing.

The breeder turned his head to the left, and just like he thought, the baseballer turned musician was sitting there too, a harsh scar ripped through his shirt.

Gundham’s throat felt dry, yet he managed to choke out, “Why are we here?”

Ibuki just shrugged yet immediatly winced as she clutched her shoulder, Gundham didn’t notice the blood that stayed on her hands after she removed it. “Beats us, all we know is this guy called Monokuma wants to see us all get hurt and tortured...and this weirdo called Haiji wants to see us surrender...I don’t know what he means by surrender though...” Ibuki yawned right after, Gundham then noticed the heavy bags under her eyes.

”I...Souda! That bastard! He used his animal companion to get me here!” Gundham growled out, he clenched his fists as he tried to move around more, but saw shackles attached to his legs, it was in an uncomfortable position as well.

”Ah, so at least you know who knocked you out, all three of us don’t know who attacked us...” Leon said scratching his head.

Gundham swallowed the bile that had been rising up in his throat, his breathing was uneven, god he was scared, so fucking scared.

But who else would get hurt before the final act?   
  


_Class 79 (Wish we were 69 tho)_

TIDDY: this is bullshit

Rat Boy: whats bullshit?

TIDDY: this fucking stupid tracker I’m working on

Vanessa Carlton: wait you’re making a tracker Miu?

TIDDY: yeah it’s to help with finding the location of the others

Nyeh: is it not working?

TIDDY: it just depends 

TIDDY: sometimes it looks like it’s about to show me the location and sometimes it just breaks down

TIDDY: it has not worked at all

Rat Boy: well no shit, it’s being made by such a useless inventor 

TiredMother: Kokichi

Rat Boy: what? It’s not like you guys deny it! She’s so rude and can’t fucking respect anyone!

DetectiveAnxiety: Kokichi!

Rat Boy: but hey! If you wanna give the slut false hope then go for it!

TIDDY: SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP

TIDDY: YOU MAKE IT FUCKING SOUND LIKE I DONT EXIST

TIDDY: DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW FUCKING STRESSED EVERYONE HAS BEEN THESE LAST FEW DAYS

TIDDY: IVE BEEN SK FUCKING STRESSED TRYING TO HELP THEM

TIDDY: BECAUSE DESPITE WHAT YOU THINK I WCTUALLY HAVE A FUCKING HEART

Rat Boy: Miu...fuck I’m sorry

TIDDY: no fuck this

Vanessa Carlton: Miu

TIDDY: if any of you bastards want me just come to my lab 

Miu Iruma didn’t cry...she didn’t cry...

Then why was there tears on her workbench?

Fuck...fuck everyone...just...FUCK...

Miu gripped her seat so hard her knuckles started to turn white...and suddenly she heard a voice...god it was so annoying...

”Ah sorry! I appear to be in the wrong lab!”

Hifumi Yamada stood at the doorway, his arms folded over his chest.

”Yeah no fuckin shit you weeb...just fuck off...” Miu’s voice came off as scratchy, her throat felt all closed up.

Hifumi walked over to the girl, “Heh, you appear to be working hard!”

Miu hadn’t noticed the faint smell of gasoline that came from the fanfic writer...but god did his stupid laugh make her want to scream...

Miu just glared at him, but the impact wasn’t as powerful as her eyes were puffy and red from all her crying...

Hifumi then walked over to one of Miu’s inventions, he examined it before gently prodding it.

Miu got up from her workbench, and walked over to him.

”Don't touch that, it’s dangerous to use without my help...”

He looked at her, and then splashed something onto the floor

”Guess I’m leadin’ you into danger!”

Miu raised an eyebrow, before her eyes widened as Hifumi picked up the invention...

”Hey Hifumi what the fuck-“ 

She was pushed back and Hifumi slammed the invention into the ground, and a huge explosion shook the room as Miu was launched back even more, a scream of pain erupted from her...

Hifumi somehow hadn’t been injured, save it for some marks resting on his face...

He then turned to leave...

She coughed harshly, the smoke from the explosion filled up her lungs, tears streaming down her face as the smoke invaded her eyesight, she was against the wall...the flames threatening to kill her...

Then that stupid laugh returned as the fire grew stronger

She coughed up even more, the threat of blood spilling out of her lips was to happen soon enough...

Why the fuck did she ever trust anyone?

She coughed once more, blood finally releasing from her mouth...fuck it hurt so much...

Hifumi was watching her from behind the flames...a devilish smirk laid on his face as he watched the inventor suffer...

Miu inhaled one more time before the smoke finally got the best of her...she dropped to the ground in a heap of tears, blood and ash covered clothes...

Hifumi jumped through the flames...these fireproof clothes Towa had leant him definitely helped.

He lifted up the girl, and opened up the window, and right on cue the familiar van was there, a bored Haiji sat in the drivers seat...Hifumi whistled loudly to get his attention and the man jumped slightly but quickly got out of the van to grab the unconscious girl...and took her back to the van...before he drove off once again...disappearing from Hifumi’s view...

Hifumi climbed out of the window after and shut it so no more smoke would escape, the fire proof and sound proof walls would make sure no one would find out about the explosion until it was too late...

Hifumi chuckled to himself as he took out the large wad of cash he had been given, he wiped the ash off of his face before he walked back to the front entrance of the school, the sweat from being so close to the flames making it look like he did PE...

A perfect excuse if you asked him!

As he clenched the wrench in his other hand, he thought to himself, “It will all be worth it in the end...”. He had left the lab in a hurry, or to be more specific, he jumped out of the window to get to the ground, the flames threatening to lick at his unprotected face after successfully managed to set fire to the place to act as a decoy...

No one would know it was him...

Not even the ultimate Detectives

The smirk returned, he would soon see those useless prisoners

He had to clean up the gasoline and oil stains on him first however...

Oh how he couldn’t wait to spend all this money as well! 

Hifumi had forgotten about the fire alarms...this may of been his demise...

  
  
_Gay and Lesbian Solidarity_

  
OneGayBoi: Hey are you gonna check up on Miu?

OneLesbianGorl: Miu told me herself that if she ever seems mad, just give her space

OneLesbianGorl: I trust Miu, she’ll be ok and we’re inside the school!

OneGayBoi: Alright!   
  


_Class 79 (Wish we were 69 tho)_

TiredMother: Why is the fire alarm going off?

DetectiveAnxiety: Idk but we’re all outside like protocol said 

Nyeh: Hey...where’s Miu?

Vanessa Carlton: wait she’s not with you?

Nyeh: No?

Rat Boy: Shit

thebravelittletoaster: we know the source of the fire alarms...

Weeb: it was from...Miu’s lab

Vanessa Carlton: NO

And so...the end was closing in...

Only one remained...

Five gone...

  
The final act, would surely be there and then...

Good, let the others suffer...

Make sure they see their loved ones get hurt...

This...was the end...

Or so they thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL MESSAGE INCOMING
> 
> Can’t...hide...forever...can’t...stay...safe...can’t...can’t...ca-
> 
> Sincerely [REDACTED]


	10. The Final Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey guys...I just got a message...it’s from an unknown number...”
> 
> “Yeah same here!”
> 
> “Fuck this is bad...”
> 
> “What the fuck have they done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It’s the final person! 
> 
> Plus a new character arrives! 
> 
> M y s t e r i o u s
> 
> Also slight Trigger Happy Havoc spoilers!

Kaede looked around at the burned down lab, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks again. Miu had been taken in such a violent way...and her tracking device had been destroyed...so there was now no way of finding the others...

Kaede dropped to her knees as the onslaught of tears rushed out of her, she had been desperate to get to Miu’s lab as soon as the fire department had put out the fire but everyone had to return back to their dorms for the rest of the day...

The pianist felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Keebo sadly looking around the lab, of course, him and Miu are best friends...god he must be feeling so shit right now...

”It’s...it’s my fault you know Keebo...I told myself I didn’t need to worry about Miu...that I just had to give her-“ Kaede was cut off by Keebo

”It’s no ones fault Kaede, we couldn’t predict this happening...but now I’m just wondering...who on earth is behind all this?”   
  


Kaede pondered at the question too...

Where in the world were they?

And who would be next?

A violent cough erupted from Miu’s mouth as she awoke from a deep, hazy sleep...she brought a hand up to her throat before she felt a cold feeling...her neck had a shackle around it...

Miu’s eyes shot right open as she looked around in a panic, it was dark, damp, and stunk of smoke and blood...

”Hey! Hey! Miu! Calm down!” The stern yet concerned voice of Tenko, her fellow classmate, took over Miu’s sense of hearing.

”T-Tenko? What the actual fuck! Why are we fucking-“ Miu was cut off by a harsh and pulling pain in her neck, of course...the shackle...

”Tenko doesn’t know either...no one does Miu...” 

No one? Who the fuck was Tenko on about?

”Ah, is Miu awake Tenko?”

”Looks like it from where we are!”

Two familiar voices sounded off, one was brutish and gruff while the other was hoarse and scratchy...

”Ibuki is glad Miu is awake! She looked pretty rough when she was dragged into the cell!”

And the final voice sounded so...dead inside even with the person being one of the perkiest people she knew...

”Leon? Gundham? Ibuki?” Miu turned her head to the side, she saw both Ibuki and Gundham and...fuck they looked horrible...she presumed Leon was behind them or something like that...

”Queer and here!”

”You guessed right Miu!”

”You know it!”

Miu turned back to look at Tenko, she hadn’t noticed the bandages on her until now.

”Wait Tenko what the fuck happened to you?”

”I could ask you the same thing Miu...” Tenko replied, motioning to the burnt outfit Miu was wearing.

”All I remember is my lab getting blown up by that fucking bastard Hifumi, he came in...acted all nice and blew up one of my inventions!” Miu growled, she crossed her arms over her chest. “I can’t believe I! The gorgeous girl genius! Got captured!”.

Tenko couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “Well you’re not the only one who’s annoyed with getting captured...but you might want to keep your voice down...I don’t want them to come back yet...that beating they gave me has made it sore to move around...” The fighter complained, scratching her scarred neck.

”Who the fuck are you talkin’ about?” Miu asked with a raised eyebrow.

”Why us of course!” A cheery voice exclaimed, a girl around their age, maybe older, had revealed herself, she had a bright smile plastered on her face.

Miu heard a grunt and a clatter of chains, she assumed it was Leon but why would he react like that?

”Oh don’t worry cousin Leon! I’ll get your friend in here with you! Then we can all finally have some fun!”

”DON’T YOU FUCKING HURT THEM YOU BASTARD!”

”My my Leon! That’s not very nice to say! Maybe I should make punishment time even worse for you!” 

Miu’s eyes widened, god what the fuck was she going to do to them?

The girl flipped her hair and walked off down the hallway, before a small hatch opened and she exited the dark area.

Miu’s heartbeat had gone from kinda calm to full on bursting out her chest in a flurry of pain...

God...what the fuck?   
  


_*to the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!  
_

Sherlock Homo: Listen up y’all

Sharpay:...

Ryan: Junko nO

Sharpay: CAUSE THIS IS IT

Sharpay: THE BEAT THAT WE’RE PLAYIBWKCK W

Mariah Carey: She just...pushed Junko down the stairs with no hesitation

Ryan: Listen I’ve seen her live after getting hit by a fucking car I think she can live some stairs

Sherlock Homo: ANYWAYS

Sherlock Homo: Leon’s cousin Kanon is visiting to check up on the place, she wants to see if we’ve had any more luck in finding clues to the location of the 5

Ryan: Understood

IsRules: I will escort her to you and Shuichi when you would like to see her Kyoko!

Sherlock Homo: Thank you Taka, I appreciate it, me and Shuichi have been busy these past few days in hunting down people who had seen the others last, security about the CCTV and any locals who may have seen any suspicious activity around our school

softemo: You have been doing an amazing job my dear, I do hope you will finally be able to find out who took them...

Eggy: Dont worry! Kyoko and Shuichi are the ultimate detectives! They know what they’re doing!

RichTwink: Even I put my luck with you, not like it’s much anyway

Petals: I think that’s her at the office now

IsRules: I will go retrieve her and bring her to you Kyoko!   
  


Ishimaru was never one to be rude to others, while he would never say any rude things, he would get quick thought processes that may of seemed a bit rude if anyone else were to hear them.

And once he saw Kanon, the thought process was already swimming around his head.

_Why does she look nervous?_

_She’s fidgeting a lot..._

_Is that...the smell of blood on her?  
_

_Should I trust her?  
_

Ishimaru shook his head, and the thoughts disappeared into the deepest parts of his head, stored up for later in the storm that would soon rage his brain in his sleep.

”Ah, you are Leon’s cousin Kanon if I am assuming correctly? I’m Ishimaru Kiyotaka! A pleasure to meet you!” He stuck out his hand in a friendly way.

Kanon flinched slightly, any passerby wouldn’t even notice it, but Ishimaru saw, but a moment later, Kanon was shaking his hand, her hand was soft while his were firm. Ishimaru smiled brightly before he let go of her hand and started to walk away,

“Come with me, I will lead you to Kyoko so you can speak with her!”. Kanon quickly followed after the boy.

God if only Ishimaru had listened to his thoughts...

It was midnight when Celestia woke up with a start, her heart was pounding, she was sweating and her breath was shallow.

Those stupid nightmares, stupid fucking nightmares. It just consisted of the same thing every fucking time. She was constricted to a post, fire was all around her, a crowd was watching her, it was like some old witch burning. Suddenly Celestia would hear the roar of a siren and a fire truck would be speeding towards her, and then...darkness...

The girl had gotten up, she had forgotten to take off her dress, headband and twin drills before she had collapsed onto the bed. She was tired after all, the heavy bags under her eyes said everything.

The gambler shivered slightly, so she decided to put on her jacket and walked down to the common room, she saw Kanon sitting at the table, staring into a cup of tea.

Celestia cleared her throat to let herself be known to the girl, who immediatly perked up and smiled at her. Celestia walked over to her, it was quiet and the click of her shoes was the only sound currently.

”What are you doing up so late?” Celestia inquired the girl.

”I could ask you the same question...” Kanon simply replied before taking a sip of her tea. “Would you like me to make you a cup?” She added on after she swallowed.

”If you wouldn’t mind it...” Celestia’s accent had gotten stronger over the conversation, she was slowly waking up more and more with each sentence she spoke out.

Kanon got up and nodded, “I will be quick!” And scurried off to make the queen of liars a cup of royal milk tea.

Kanon returned a couple of minutes later and carefully placed the cup of tea in front of Celestia, who picked it up and lifted it to her lips, it was still hot, but it tasted so nice, so sweet, **_the exact opposite of you, you useless bitch_** , Celestia shook her head at the sudden thought, and both girls continued to drink their cups of tea in silence, until Kanon finished her cup first and placed it down on the saucer.

”You never did tell me why you were up Celeste?” Kanon’s sweet voice was intoxicating, god Celestia wish she would shut up.

”Nightmares...I usually just come down here to make myself a cup of tea before I go back up and sleep...” She replied before taking another sip from her cup of tea, a slow drowsy feeling taking over.

”Ah, in your clothes? You slept in your clothes?” 

_Shutupshutupshutup_

”I had just forgotten to change before I went to sleep...that’s why my clothes appear to be so crumpled...” The drowsiness was feeling worse and worse with every word Celestia spoke and heard.   
  
“Ah, you look exhauasted! Maybe you should go back up to rest?” Kanon had a sickening smirk resting on her lips as she spoke once more.

Fuck. That bitch had done something.

”W-What did you do?” Celestia could barely keep her eyes open now.

Kanon just shrugged as she got up from her seat, and walked over to Celestia, and punched her square in the jaw, knocking her over, the gambler grunted and tried to get up but her jacket collar was grabbed and she was now face to face to Kanon...

“God you’re so pathetic...I can’t believe you didn’t realise there was something in your tea!” Kanon’s voice was bouncing off all the walls, it made Celestia want to clutch her head but she couldn’t, her body felt so limp...

She remembered what Kyoko had told her...

“I heard Leon’s cousin was visiting...she’s kind of weird and perverted though...but I would keep an eye out, we may not be able to trust outsiders...”

”Ah, do not worry about me! I will be safe, you needn’t have to take such great concern!”

She wished she had listened, she wished she hadn’t of woken up in the middle of the night and went down to the common room...but now the drowsiness that had quickly invaded her was becoming more intoxicating...

God she needed to close her eyes...

Maybe...maybe that was a good thing to do...

Finally...after what seemed like too long, Celestia closed her eyes and her head rolled back...she was out...Kanon smiled again, but this time, it looked like it was a devil that was smiling, not the bubbly girl the others had met only a few hours ago.

And just like that...the two girls were gone...no trace of any drugging...no trace of a traitor...

No trace at all...

The next morning, everyone had received the same message, it all came on their phones, it all came from an unknown number. People discussed it.

“Hey guys...I just got a message...it’s from an unknown number...”

“Yeah same here!”

“Fuck this is bad...”

“What the fuck have they done?”

The message read 

_I bet you’re all wondering where your friends are right? This is where the real fun begins! It’s time to play my favourite game!_

_Watch your friends get tortured while you have no idea where they are!  
  
IT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIME! _

_  
  
  
_And just like that, 6 students were taken from Hope’s Peak Academy.

Oh but this is only the beginning! You don’t have to worry!

Their torture is only beginning...

Six gone...none left to take...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all whom it may concern,
> 
> You needn’t worry about your fellow classmates and friends who have disappeared. 
> 
> We are keeping them in safe care! 
> 
> Don’t try to look for them or we will have to take immediate precautions! 
> 
> You wouldn’t want to see your friends dead now would you?
> 
> Sincerely [REDACTED]


	11. Let it rain, let it pour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s always calm before a storm
> 
> It’s the same with the others
> 
> It was calm before they got taken
> 
> It was calm before their lives would change forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s gonna be fluffy flashbacks and angsty flashforwards
> 
> Also yes the chapter name is a reference to a High School Musical song
> 
> TW: Mentions of rape, choking, knives, blood, beatings, burning and torture

Kyoko stared down at the papers on her desk, before she swept them off her desk in a rage, her gloves hands were clenched into fists as she paced up and down in the room. As soon as she heard Celestia had been taken and Kanon was gone as well, she had stormed off to her room, tears had threatened to spill down her cheeks but she couldn’t let anyone see. She had spent hours in there, trying to find any intel on where Leon’s cousin was, but, to the detectives dismay, there was no information whatsoever.

Kyoko sat down on her bed, the same bed where she spent nights cuddling her girlfriend, the same bed where they...you know what let’s just skip that one...

The Ultimate Detective couldn’t help but remember their first kiss...

The two girls were in Celestia’s room, when suddenly the room had gone dark, there was a lot of commotion outside but Celeste has lit a candle, and looked back at Kyoko, who had gotten up and was about to leave to check what had happened, but it wasn’t surprising when she heard the words, Kokichi, Miu, and many many amps. A power cut.

Kyoko sighed and walked back over to sit next to the girl, she had to shuffle closer as Celestia had placed it carefully on her bed, and when her head had moved back up so she could look at Kyoko, their faces were inches apart...

”It’s unsurprising that those two idiots would cause a power cut, only thing that surprised me was that it took so long for it to happen...” Celeste’s accent sounded like music to Kyoko’s ears. Her lips looked so tempting, they were in their usual slight smirk.

And the gambler appeared to have the same thought process as she had leaned in further towards the detective. 

Their lips connected for a moment, parted, then came back together with more passion and heat.

Then they pulled away again, and Celestia looked away then back at Kyoko.

”Kyoko?”

”Hm?” The detective replied smoothly, like they hadn’t just kissed.

”Please...call me Taeko...but only when it’s us together...” Celestia’s accent was gone, her original voice replacing it. 

“Of course...Taeko...”

The two smiled at each other before they kissed again.

Kyoko was crying by the time she had finished the memory, she clenched her fists again as she remembered that moment, it was so sweet...

And now look at where they were...

Celestia had woken up to the gangling of chains, she found out that these were in fact her own, as she saw both her ankles and her wrists trapped with shackles.

The familiar face of Leon then replaced her intense stare of the wall across from her, trying to not think about brutally beating up Kanon.

”You're awake!” Leon sighed with relief as a small smile replaced the grimace he had only a few moments ago, his shirt had been ripped open, multiple cuts and wounds were splayed across his chest. A black eye was suited on his right eye as he ran a hand through his tangled hair. 

”And this is where you’ve been for the past week?” Celestia’s rich accent replied back, internally she was horrified at the condition Leon was in, but she would never admit it. 

”Not just me, everyone who has been taken...” Leon nodded over to his right, which was Celestia’s left as she was leaning against the wall.

The two forms of Ibuki and Gundham were there, Gundham had blood spilling out of his nose and a dark mark rested on his jaw, his outfit was shredded as he looked at her with a look that said, ‘It’s only gonna get worse’.

Ibuki’s hair horns were no more, Celestia didn’t know that Ibuki had actually put her hair down in fear of them getting pulled too hard. A dark red mark stretched across her neck, her thighs had bandages wrapped around them, but a faint reddish colour emitting from them could only prove they were cut marks. Like Leon, Ibuki’s shirt had been ripped open, scratch marks and more cuts replaced the usual pale skin.

”Miu and Tenko are in the farthest cell from us, their injuries are just as similar to ours...but he hasn’t come back yet...We’re scared when he will...”

”Who?” Celestia’s eyes had widened as she had seen the injuries, she was sure to be next. 

”He calls himself Monokuma...he’s fucking terrifying...” Leon replied before hearing the hatch at the very end of the hallway open.

”Right you are Mr Kuwata!”

A high pitched, snarky, venomous voice filled up Celeste’s ears. She turned her head to quickly look at the man standing before their cell.

”And it’s my favourite time of the day! Well...it happens all day but...” Monokuma was about to go off before he stopped himself.

” _IT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIME!”  
_

His voice was so shrill yet held so much laughter in it, half of his mouth was in a neutral expression whereas the other half was in a gruesome smile.

He scanned across the room before his eyes fixed on Celestia, his black and red eye looking into her red eyes, and suddenly...she was getting dragged away to a room, her screams echoing off the walls...but the others couldn’t do anything as they watched in horror...

Mikan was staring out of her dorm window, it was pouring with rain, but it only made the nurse remember how she and Ibuki had gotten together...

Ibuki had told Mikan to meet her on the roof of the academy after class, the musician had told the nurse it was “Something very big Ibuki has needed to tell you!” Before she had ran off. Mikan has noticed the light blush on the girl’s cheeks before she had disappeared. 

Mikan wondered what on earth the girl wanted to talk about as she reached the roof, there stood Ibuki, back to her, she appeared to be muttering today herself. Mikan started to walk towards the musician and the footsteps that echoed off the ground made Ibuki turn around, and a great big smile replaced the nervous expression that she had once held.

”S-So why did you want to see m-me?” The nurse stuttered out.

Ibuki’s blush had returned, this time, it was a much darker colour this time as she looked away.

”Well...um...I...oh!” Ibuki looked up when she felt a slash of wetness on her nose, it had started to rain, it grew heavier in a matter of seconds.

”O-Oh! W-we better head back i-inside!” Mikan has turned to leave but Ibuki grabbed her wrist and turned the nurse to face her, the rain was heavily pouring on them now, their faces so close to each other.

”I really like you Mikan, Ibuki thinks Mikan is one of the greatest people she has ever met...” Her hair was soaked along with her uniform, but Ibuki looked like the most beautiful girl in the world to Mikan, who stood there, wide eyed, looking up at the girl.

”R-Really? B-Because I l-like you too Ibuki!” Mikan had a bright smile on her face, she too was soaked, but she didn’t care.

Ibuki smiled softly, “Thank goodness...” Was all she mumbled out before she noticed the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around Mikan’s waist and pulled her even closer.

They stared into each other’s eyes, the rain pouring heavily onto them.

The distance between their lips closed as they finally kissed.

Their first kiss was in the rain, it sounded cliche but it was so sweet, so gentle...

They pulled apart, Mikan then stuttered out, “W-We’ll catch colds if w-we stay out any longer-“ She was cut off by Ibuki kissing her again, she kissed back as she wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck, Ibuki picked Mikan up and spun her around before putting her on the ground.

They pulled apart again, breathing heavily, but they started to laugh, and it was one of the, if not the, best moment of Mikan’s life...

Now here she was, crying about her missing girlfriend because the nurse had been too stupid to check where she was on game night..

She was so fucking...stupid...

Makoto and Byakuya were sitting in Leon’s room, it may of only been a week since their boyfriend had gone missing, but it damn well felt too long...

They just wanted to see their lover again...

  
Makoto was confused as to why his two crushes were in his room, Byakuya stood tall, with his arms folded across his chest, instead of his usual snarky grin, there was a smile.

Leon had a hand on the back of his neck, he had his happy go lucky grin on his face as he looked at Makoto. The baseball star and the heir both looked at each other and nodded before they looked back at Makoto.

”We both want to date you Makoto...” 

The words had nearly made the lucky student fall over, but he stood there, eyes wide, mouth agape as he processed what his two crushes had just told him.

”What?”

It was a stupid reply in Makoto’s opinion, but in his current state he couldn’t help but feel so surprised.

”You heard us, we both like you, and I also like Byakuya...so maybe we could all date? Unless you’re not cool with that then it’s fine!” Leon has stated scratching the back of his neck.

”Oh no no! I like both of you too! I’m just so surprised! I never would’ve thought you two would like me back!” Makoto was waving his hands in a ‘I have no idea what I’m doing but I am really gay right now’ motion.

Byakyua smirked while Leon chuckled, “I’d say your ultimate really is true!” They both said at the same time.

Makoto blushed when he felt the two kiss his cheeks, before he broke out into a huge smile and a fit of giggles, which soon infected Leon and Byakuya as they all giggled and laid down on Makoto’s bed to cuddle...

And here they were, crying and hugging each other while on Leon’s bed, scared because they didn’t know what would happen to the man they loved.

Kaede looked at the picture in her hand, it was one of the few things saved from Miu’s lab, it was a picture of her and Miu, the inventor was kissing her cheek while throwing a peace sign and Kaede was laughing, they were both blushing. The picture was burnt at the edges but it still made Kaede cry, because the girl she loved so dearly was missing...

Kaede had heard a knock on her door, she had gotten up from where she was sitting, she was about to practice a new piece on her piano but this may of been important, plus, the pianist didn’t want to be rude.

She wasn’t expecting Miu to be standing outside her lab, her cheeks were covered in ash while her outfit had little burn marks all over, Kaede pulled her in instantly.

”What happened Miu?!” The pianist exclaimed worriedly.

”Well Bakamatsu, it turns out that you cannot fuse a toaster with a waffle maker!” The inventor had avoided eye contact when she said that, but Kaede stared at her for a couple of seconds before she burst out laughing.

”Wha- Hey! Don’t laugh!” Miu had started to get embarrassed and flustered at the same time. “I only came here because I trusted that you wouldn’t make fun of me but I guess I’ll-“ 

Miu was cut off by Kaede looking at her seriously.

”If you ever think for a second that I’ll make fun of you because one of your inventions blew up, then you’re sorely mistaken Miu...you’re amazing and smart and so funny! These are the reasons why I like you- AH!” Kaede covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as she realised what she had just confessed. Miu was even more flustered now but did something not many people had seen, she smiled softly as she giggled.

”Geez, I was hopin’ you’d finally fuckin’ confess Kaede!” The inventor said as she gently grabbed Kaede’s wrists to pull away her hands from her still blushing face. “Don’t worry I like ya too!” She added.

Both girls were blushing intensely now before Kaede asked, “Can I kiss you?”, making eye contact with the inventor, who got all flustered and looked away but muttered a small “Of fuckin’ course...” 

And so, Kaede tilted Miu’s chin so they were looking at each other again, before their lips connected.

It was calming, relaxing, and it made Miu melt right there and then...

Kaede wiped away more tears as she placed the picture on her bedside table, she needed to know where Miu was...

She just wanted to see her safe...

Sonia gently petted the 4 Dark Devas as another onslaught of tears threatened to escape her, Gundham had been taken so easily, and she didn’t even know who did it...

Gundham stood there in the forest, the dark devas all on his shoulders as he looked at Sonia with a look of passion and bravery. He cleared his throat before speaking,

”Dark Princess Sonia, it appears as though I, the remnant of darkness, have caught feelings for you...” His face was a mad red as he looked at her, “I would like to ask you out on a date...if that is alright with you?” He added the last part with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

The ultimate princess was blushing too, maybe not as intense as Gundham but definitely blushing. She smiled brightly as she walked over to him and planted a quick kiss to his lips.

”I would love to go on a date with you, prince of darkness!” She said with a giggle as she gave the breeder a hug.

Gundham stuttered at the title but then smiled brightly as he punched his fists into the air while Sonia hugged him, “We can take over the world together!”

Sonia giggled again and simply replied with, “Yes we can!”.

Little did the two know, Souda had listened to their entire conversation, he had hidden behind a tree as he looked up angrily, fate just never had to be on his side huh? Why the fuck would the lovely Miss Sonia want to go out with such a lowly bastard such as Gundham? It made no sense!   
  


Sonia cried this time, the four dark devas cuddled up to her, in a way to help her stop crying, because they didn’t want to see their mother cry so much because their father was missing...

Himiko had barely spoken since Tenko had gone missing, she didn’t want to say anything, but she heard a lot of things, things about Tenko and the other people who had been taken...she hoped that what those people said wasn’t true but...what if it was?   
  


It had all happened so quickly, Himiko had walked up behind Tenko while she was training and suddenly she was getting pinned to the wall by the Aikido master.

”A-Ah! Himiko! I’m so sorry! It’s just a reflex! I thought you were going to attack me or something!” The fighter had stepped away embarrassed as she looked away from the magician.

Himiko was dazed, but the distance between the two when Tenko had pinned her to the wall had made Himiko want to kiss her so badly.

”Nyeh...its ok...I should’ve been more careful...” The magician calmly replied as she took another step towards Tenko.

”B-But are you sure? Did I hurt you in any way Himi?”

The nickname Tenko had given her, any time she had heard Tenko say that nickname, it made her heart flutter...you know what? Screw it!

Himiko shook her head as she took another step forward, making the distance between the two similar to what the distance was when Tenko had pinned Himiko.

”Himi? Why are you so-“

”Shut up and kiss me” 

The words that came out of Himiko’s mouth made Tenko go into a very big gay panic, but she obliged to what Himiko had told her as she leant down and kissed the magician.

It wasn’t long before Himiko had been pinned to the wall again, this time for an entirely different reason...

Himiko may of stayed quiet and emotionless when around others, but when alone, she would cry into her pillow, she just wanted to see Tenko again...

She just wanted to see Tenko ok and happy...

Fuck...everything hurt...Celestia felt every burn mark on her back, yet she knew they weren’t done, she knew they would keep burning her, until either she collapsed or they got bored of no sounds of pain coming from her...why did everything have to hurt?   
  


Maybe they weren’t going to get out of here...Leon thought as he was struck again by the baseball bat, this time against his legs, he was amazed they hadn’t broken yet, in fact he was amazed none of his bones had broken yet...but the pain was there...the pain was always there...

They'll always hurt you like this...Miu screamed out again as the man showed no hesitation in slamming into her, it hurt, it fucking hurt...she felt two hands around her neck as she was choked...fuck why did they have to hurt her like this...treating her like she wasn’t even human...

You’re broken...Ibuki’s head was slammed off the wall again, then pulled back by the roped around her neck, fresh blood trickled down from the new wound and down the side of her face as her head was hit again...you’ll always be broken now...you’ll never be fixed...

You deserve this pain...Gundham coughed out again as Souda slammed his foot down onto Gundham’s chest...he was getting beat by the wrench held in the mechanics hand while getting kicked...he deserved all of this pain...all of it...

You’re a failure...Tenko held back another scream as the knife dragged along her back, before it was taken off and Tenko could feel the blood spilling out...all these little knife marks on her back...god she would’ve never been here if she could’ve just protected herself...she was a failure...a huge fucking failure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s only a matter of time before you try and track us down
> 
> So try it, see what happens
> 
> Sincerely [REDACTED]


	12. The truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me the truth...”
> 
> “W-what?”
> 
> “You heard me...tell me the fucking truth you bastard...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *seeing the comments in the previous chapter* Haha I love making angst
> 
> Me: *making this chapter* Haha I love making everyone have issues
> 
> TW: Mentions of blood and vomit

Three weeks...

It had been _three_ _fucking weeks_ since the last person had gotten taken...

And Kyoko and Shuichi were nowhere near close to figuring out where they were...

Tensions were higher than ever in the school, fights broke out often now, usually when someone from the reverse course classes decided to talk shit about one of the missing students in front of their class...You can tell where it leads from there...

Kyoko slammed her fists down on the desk in anger as Shuichi flipped through another yearbook, they just needed information on Kanon yet it didn’t even seem like she existed, all data was gone, like it was erased...

”Maybe...maybe we should ask your dad if he could help?” Shuichi questioned while placing another yearbook down, he was trying to see if there was any photos of Kanon in them...yet none seemed to appear...

”I...if it had been three weeks before I would’ve said no...because I hate that bastard of a father...but now? It...it seems like our only hope being honest here...” Kyoko replied looking down at her leather gloves, she sighed and looked back at Shuichi, who was giving her a look of sympathy.

”Alright I’ll go talk to him, you keep looking through those books...” She said as she left the room, she rubbed her eyes as she walked towards the Headmaster’s (aka worst dad ever) office. She gently knocked on the door before she heard, “You may come in”. She opened the door and once she entered the room, she shut it immediately.

There sat Jin Kirigiri, he was writing something down on a piece of paper before he looked up to see who it was, his neutral expression never changed even when he saw it was his own daughter.

”Hello Kyoko, do you need anything?”

There it was, no ‘How are you?’, no ‘How’s your classes going?’, just straight to the point, Kyoko gritted her teeth before she opened her mouth to speak.

”Father, I require your help in the matter of the location of the 6 missing students...me and fellow ultimate detective Shuichi Saihara have been unable to get any location of them...along with no information whatsoever of Kanon Nakajima, Leon Kuwata’s cousin.” Kyoko spoke with maturity, even if she felt like punching the man.

”Ah, there are students missing? I’ve not been informed of this?” Jin was tapping his pen on the desk now, a sign Kyoko learnt that meant he was nervous, or he was lying...

”...Father you are lying aren’t you, how could you possibly not know of the missing students?” Kyoko spoke with a raised eyebrow

Jin gulped loudly before he placed his pen down, “Ah yes, those students...” He pulled out a sheet of paper and scanned the names, “Celestia Ludenburg? Wasn’t that your...girlfriend?” The way he said girlfriend was full of regret and anger.

”She is still my girlfriend father, and yes she was one of the 6 taken, in fact, she was the last one to be taken...” Kyoko looked down at the floor, she wouldn’t cry in front of her father.

”Hmm...it doesn’t appear to be a serious issue, so I don’t see why I must give you unnecessary data...” Jin places the paper back into the drawer as he looked back at his daughter. 

What. The. Fuck.

”What do you mean it’s not a serious situation! These 6 students are probably being tortured right now and on the verge of death and all you have to say is how it’s not a serious situation?!” Kyoko’s outburst surprised the headmaster a little bit, but he had expected it for the most part.

”There should be police officers looking for-“ Kyoko stopped as she realised something, there was no news about the missing students, no officers or detectives trying to find them...it was only her and Shuichi putting in their time and effort into finding those 6, of course, others helped as well...

”You didn’t tell anyone about the missing students did you?”

Jin started tapping his pen again.

” _Father”_ Kyoko snapped at him.

”Alright, I admit it, I never confronted the police department over the missing students...it was for a good cause! Mr Monokuma said-“ Jin clamped a hand over his own mouth as he uttered out the mans name.

Kyoko’s eyes widened at the mention of that man’s name, he was the man to send the message that everyone had received about the missing students and their punishments. The only reason Kyoko knew he was the one to do that was with the help of Chihiro, who managed to only get his name. 

Her father was working with him...her father was working with a psychopath...

“Tell me the truth...”

“W-what?”

“You heard me...tell me the fucking truth you bastard...” Kyoko snarled as she slammed her fists down on the desk in front of her.

Jin’s face paled as cleared his throat.

“Well you see...me and Monokuma have been business partners for a while, he’s usually one of our top donators for this academy...one day he mentioned how he would like to take 6 lucky students on a trip with him...and I agreed, but he made me promise not to tell anyone the plan...I didn’t realise he had kidnapped them all...but he made me promise not to tell the police...because he said he would kill me if I did...” Jin rambled on, he averted his eyes from Kyoko’s, which were glaring intensely at him now.

”So that’s it? Their lives for yours? Give me the information now, and I will not rat you out to the police of what you have done father...” Kyoko spat at him as she towered over his sitting figure. 

Jin quickly grabbed some files out of a drawer and handed them to Kyoko. “There...it’s the location of the building he’s keeping them in...I forgot to mention both Souda Kazuichi and Hifumi Yamada are also working with him...” He said as he looked back at Kyoko.

She grabbed the papers and started to leave but before she slammed the door shut she simply said, “How did mother ever love you...”.

This was it. This was all the information they needed to finally find them.

Kyoko all but ran back to the room she and Shuichi were working in. The boy looked up, as she opened the door, holding the files.

”This is it...this is the location of the missing students!” Kyoko beamed at Shuichi, who smiled back as she walked over to him, they looked through the pages and saw each missing person had multiple pieces of information attacked to them, such as their relationships, liked and dislikes, and weaknesses...

It would only be so long now before they’d finally get them back...

Celestia threw up again into the bucket as Leon held her twin drills back, the food had finally gotten to her. She wasn’t the only one to feel horrible however, apparently Miu was coughing up blood and vomit, which wasn’t an image Celestia wanted right now.

Ibuki was gone currently, her punishment session was happening.

They didn’t scream as much as they used to now, they became numb with all the pain...

But then Monokuma walked in, dragging Ibuki by her chains, he ruthlessly threw her into the cage before he grabbed Gundham, slamming their cell door shut as he left.

”Maybe this new torture method I found will get you useless bastards screaming again...” Was all they heard before the two disappeared into a room.

Three weeks had felt like forever in this hellhole...

But could it get any worse for them?   
  


_*to the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!  
_

Sherlock Homo: we’re getting them back guys

Eggy: Seriously?

RichTwink: oh thank goodness

Ryan: Do you require assistance for this Kyoko?

Sherlock Homo: Yes, Shuichi is informing his class of this as well, I will need you Mukuro, Toko and Mondo.

GayforRules: I’m in!

Scissoring: If it means our classmates will come back, then I will help

Ryan: I was going to help anyway so

Sherlock Homo: This is it

Eggy: This is it!

RichTwink: Finally, it felt like too long

lmaoweed: You got this guys!

Mariah Carey: yeah!

Sherlock Homo: We’ll finally get them back

Sherlock Homo: It’s the biggest mission of our lives 

Sherlock Homo: And we’re gonna do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just love seeing all your friends suffer? Well I certainly do! Oh if only you could fight back! 
> 
> Better not try anything! Wouldn’t want to get into any lore trouble now would you?
> 
> Sincerely [REDACTED]


	13. Rescue mission from hell (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “DON’T HIT ANY PEDESTRIANS! GOD YOU’RE SO RECKLESS!” 
> 
> “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE?!” 
> 
> “LISTEN IF I HEAR ANY MORE RUDE COMMENTS ABOUT MY DRIVING I WILL PERSONALLY CRASH THIS CAR INTO A POLE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G u n and f u n
> 
> TW: Gun violence, car accident, mentions of torture

_*to the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!_

Mariah Carey: Ok nobody get mad but I may or may not have lost Junko

lmaoweed: HOW DOES EVERYONE KEEP LOSING JUNKO

Mariah Carey: We’re talking about the Junko who crawled into the vents because Mukuro was mad at her 

H2no: i mean youre not wrong

Ryan: God fucking dammit my sister is going to be the death of me

Ryan: we’re just about to leave

Sherlock Homo: Indeed, Mondo, Toko, are you two ready?

Scissoring: Yep

GayforRules: Fuck yeah!   
  


  
Mukuro groaned as she saw her younger sister sitting in the front seat of the car they were about to go in.

”Sis what the actual fuck...” Mukuro walked over to the sild down window. Of course Junko was going to get into this mission. It’s Junko for fucks sake.

”Listen, I want in, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me, end of!” Junko was gripping the wheel with quite an intense focus.

Mukuro rolled her eyes and saw the others walking over, Peko from class 77 and Maki from class 79 were going to join them. Their skills would be handy in case they were faced with a tricky situation.

”Oh so that’s where the blonde bitch went!” Mondo looked tense, he had just given Taka a goodbye kiss. Toko was the same, she had her stun gun equipped with her yet her hands were shaking, Komaru had hugged her and Toko looked so close to crying when that happened.

”Yep! And I’m your driver for this mission! I’m good with this don’t worry!”

”We’ll we’re fucked...wait there’s not enough room in the car for us all!” Maki pointed out, she had two knives sheathed on either side of her hips.

”That’s where I come in! I’ve got another car! Helps being in a gang sometimes!” Mondo said nodding over to a car very similar to the one Junko was sitting in. Maki and Peko nodded at each other before they walked over and got in the car. 

Kyoko had finally joined the others and immediately groaned at the sight of Junko. “God there’s no going back with her is there?...” She muttered as she climbed into the car, Mukuro went into the back seats, her guns at the ready. Toko muttered something before she joined Mukuro in the back. 

Mondo smirked, “Hey, just don’t crash!” Before he too got into the other car, he was the driver for them.

Junko looked over at Kyoko, the detective was very tense as she stared at the files in front of her, this was the riskiest thing she was ever going to do.

Junko softly smiled at the girl, before she turned back to face the front, “We’ll get them back Kyo, we’ll make sure of it!” She said as she started the engine and sped out of the academy garage, followed closely by Mondo.

Kyoko couldn’t say anything as she had to clutch the handle for the inside of the car door for fear of her life being done before she could even rescue them.

”JUNKO HOLY FUCK!” Was all she could tell at the blonde, who only seemed to speed up down the lane.

Kyoko suddenly heard the gruff voice of Mondo on the ear piece, she had given everyone one if they needed to contact one another.

”We’ve got company Kyo! And I don’t think it’s good!”

Kyoko turned around to see a black van speeding up towards the two vehicles. And suddenly there was gunshots. The person in the van was firing at them.

”Mukuro we’re gonna need you to hold them off!” Kyoko ordered the soldier, who simply nodded, rolled down the window, grabbed one of her guns and started to fire at the van. Toko was panicking in her seat as she looked over to the other car, which had gotten ahead of them. Good, at least one of them had to get to the location.

Junko hit a sharp turn, almost making the car flip to its side, yet the blonde only yelled in excitement. Kyoko and Toko were different stories.

“DON’T HIT ANY PEDESTRIANS! GOD YOU’RE SO RECKLESS!” 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE?!” 

“LISTEN IF I HEAR ANY MORE RUDE COMMENTS ABOUT MY DRIVING I WILL PERSONALLY CRASH THIS CAR INTO A POLE!”

Mukuro rolled her eyes at the three arguing as she continued to shoot at the van, which was closing in on them.

A bullet grazed Mukuro’s cheek, she could feel the blood trickling down the small cut. Mukuro started to aim for the tires.

Boom. One.

Boom. Two.

Boom. Three.

The van skidded and screeched on the round, the sound of metal grinding on the road was not a nice sound to anyone.

”Nice shot Mukuro!” Mukuro heard the staticky voice of Mondo praise her as she watched the van crash into another car. 

That wasn’t the end. Mukuro thought it was.

Finally after too many close calls of crashing like the van. They arrived at the building. It was old and falling apart. Nobody would ever want to buy it.

Thats why it was chosen. To hide the others easily without any suspicion.

Mondo, Peko and Maki were waiting outside the entrance, Kyoko got out shaking slightly, Junko was a madwoman with driving, she was never trusting that girl to drive ever again.

Mukuro and Toko soon followed, with Junko being the last one out. She saw the cut on Mukuro’s cheek.

”Yo sis you good?” Junko placed a hand on Mukuro’s shoulder in a concerned way.

”Yeah I’m fine, we just need to get the others back...” Mukuro walked ahead, she looked calm and collected like always.

Kyoko tossed over an ear piece to Junko, “Here, incase you need to contact us...” She then turned to the entrance, and inhaled deeply.

This was it.

Behind these doors, they’d finally be able to get back their friends...

Kyoko pushes open the doors, and was met with something similar to an office reception. She looked around as she stepped forward into the building, the others following. Kyoko turned to the others, she looked nervous, yet she didn’t sound doubtful or scared.

”Alright, we’ll spilt off into groups like I said we would incase this scenario happened. Mondo and Peko, you’re in one pair, Maki and Toko, you’re in another. Finally, me, Mukuro and Junko will be in a group, no one should be alone in this building. Who knows what’s happening to the others right now.” Kyoko pulled out a handgun that Mukuro had leant her. 

”I wish you luck that you find the others...now let’s go...” Kyoko nodded at the siblings and the three of them walked upstairs, Mondo and Peko took the still operating elevator and rode it to the top floor. Maki and Toko would explore the reception area and go check the lobby which was connected to it.

  
For the next few minutes, it was complete silence. No one could hear the screams of the others.

Gundham gasped for air before his face was dunked back into the freezing cold water, it was held there for a minute before it was lifted up again. Hifumi enjoyed doing this. Over and over again as the poor breeder kept gasping for air and screaming for mercy.

Tenko screamed out as her right leg was jumped on, hearing a gruesome cracking sound as pain flooded the fighter. Kanon just chuckled as she kicked the girl across the face.

Celestia was thrown into the wall, before she felt the stinging agony of the invasion of salt into her wounds, she screamed out again before she was silenced by another slam to the wall.

Ibuki screamed out loudly as Souda pulled down the lever again to send bolts of electricity into the musician, she was strapped down to some chair as wires dig into her skin, each blast of electric pain felt worse and worse. Souda didn’t say anything, his eyes looked dead as he pulled the lever up for a minute before slamming it down.

Leon clenched his fists as he screamed, Monokuma was digging his sharp nails into his stomach, he pulled out and slowly dragged those claws up to his chest. His breath was ragged as he screamed again.

Miu was felt the hands on her, before they twisted one of her arms behind her back and she was thrown to the ground, she screamed out as the person used a knuckle duster on her back, continuing to punch her brutally until they saw blood.

They didn’t even know the others were there to rescue them...

Kyoko and the other two were on the third floor when they heard a loud bang and suddenly on their earpiece they heard Maki gasping,

”TOKO!”

Followed by another bang and Peko yelling 

“MONDO!” 

Kyoko pressed a button to the earpiece, so she could talk to the others.

”What happened?!”

”They’ve been shot!” The two voices said simultaneously.

Kyoko’s heart sank, before she looked up and saw Haiji Towa standing before the three of them, a revolver in his hand as he sneered at them.

”Thought I heard rats running about the place...” His voice was full of sweet venom. 

Kyoko only had one thought in her head

’ ** _Fuck_** ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t come any closer you bastards
> 
> I told you this is what would happen if you tried to get them back
> 
> Sincerely Monokuma


	14. Strike back (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there they were, broken, hurt, but free
> 
> Each one had a smile on their face as they looked at the others, those smiles were full of pride
> 
> And they couldn’t of felt happier at that moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet Yeet Yeet YEET YEET YEET
> 
> TW: Injuries, gun violence, explosions

Kyoko stared at the man in front of her, Haiji Towa, a powerful man who had a few controversies surrounding him.

And he was pointing a gun at them.

”Drop the guns, and I won’t shoot...” 

Kyoko could tell it was a lie, just from his sneer and the way he firmly held onto the gun. 

But they obliged, they dropped their weapons onto the ground, each one landing with a clatter. 

And then they saw Mondo and Toko getting thrown towards them, the two landed just before the three, both were bleeding from their shoulders, probably where they had been shot.

Then Peko and Maki were joining them, their weapons gone as well. They protected the two injured students while glaring at the man towering over them all. A bodyguard stood on either side of him, armed and aiming at them. They were waiting for Haiji’s call.

This was it. Their mission would go in vain.

This was the end...

Leon looked up at the figure who was unlocking his shackles, she was around the same height as Monokuma, she had half white and half pink hair. Yet there was something so gentle at the way she looked at Leon. She gave him a firm smile as the shackles dropped to the ground. Then she moved on to Celestia, who just looked in uncertainty. Leon used the wall as a support as he got up, he leaned against it, breathing heavily.

”Why are...why are you helping us?” Leon asked breathlessly, Celestia got up but stumbled over, Leon caught her and winced immediately, everything hurt in the boy, the same could be said for everyone else.

”Because what my brother is doing is wrong as hell, I knew what he was doing but I needed an opportunity to be here alone with you 6, guard duty as Monokuma would say...” Her voice was soft with them and she moved on to the next cell. Ibuki and Gundham stared and both backed away scared, the two had gone through a lot of bad shit, so it was expected for them to react like that.

Celestia managed to stand up without wobbling too much, she looked at Leon, and gave him a quick small smile, if you blinked you would’ve missed it, but Leon saw, and he gave back a bright smile.

They exited their cell to see the girl move on to the final cell while Ibuki and Gundham limped out of their own. Leon saw how broken the three others looked, scars and bruises littered their bodies along with dried up blood. Yet they couldn’t stop smiling, because they knew they’d finally be able to be free.

They then saw Miu supporting Tenko as the final two prisoners got out of their cell, Tenko had gotten her leg broken by Kanon, Leon clenched his teeth at the thought of his cousin. He could see all the cuts and wounds on the two girls, Tenko’s shirt was covered in dry blood, especially in the back area.

”Who are you?” Miu grumbled at the girl who just broke them out. She had lost her confidence, her vulgarity, and her smile.

”Call me Monomi!” Monomi smiled brightly at the 6 students. 

”Thank-“ Leon started but he was cut off.

”Don’t thank me yet, your friends are in trouble...” Monomi grabbed a tranquilliser gun, when the 6 first tried to escape, Souda and Hifumi used them to stop them.

”What? Our friends?” Celestia looked at the girl with a confused expression, the bubbly girl looked back at the gambler with a look that said ‘You seriously didn’t hear the commotion?’ But nonetheless nodded.

”Of course! Kyoko devised the plan to save you lot! But they’re in a bit of a pickle because Haiji, that bastard, trapped them! So we gotta hurry!” Monomi started to walk down the hallway, the other six looked at each other, was she telling the truth? There was only one way to find out, so, with an uncertain amount of bravery and possibly stupidity, they followed after the girl, even if they were hurting so badly.

Tenko winced with every step she was forced to take, her leg throbbed with pain. 

Ibuki felt sore whenever she had to move her head, it felt like nails were hammering through her skull. 

Gundham looked like he was about to collapse, his chest felt like smoke was mixed in with poison and he was forced to down it all. 

Miu stumbled and supported Tenko, yet looked like she wasn’t in their current world, her neck felt like on the verge of breaking. 

Celestia was tempted to scream with each quick twist and turn, her burn marks stretching themselves to make the pain worse. 

And Leon felt like he was going to finally give up and just stop doing anything, his arms felt useless and heavily damaged. 

Just...keep...moving...

It would all be worth it...

Mukuro glared at the man who stood so smug and confident, his gun was specifically pointed at her. He knew about her, her talent, her skills. She was the biggest threat out of the 7 of them.

Haiji had received a call from Monokuma, who wasn’t in the building currently, and since Haiji also had a broken arm, a bodyguard had to hold the phone for him, his revolver still pointed at Mukuro, the glare he gave him was one that screamed ‘Move and I’ll shoot you’.

And suddenly, one of the bodyguards dropped, then the one holding Haiji’s phone dropped.

Before Haiji could even turn around, Mukuro caught a glint of metal getting shot into his neck, a syringe. The man’s eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground. And when Mukuro looked back up, she saw them.

All 6 prisoners and a woman she had never seen before, whom had picked up Haiji’s phone and destroyed it by throwing it against the wall.

Kyoko’s eyes widened at the sight of them all.

And then Kyoko saw Celestia, who looked at her with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Forgetting all the pain she was in, Celestia ran at Kyoko, and in a few seconds she was in the detectives arms, both were crying as they hugged each other, Kyoko never wanted to let go.

Maki looked at Miu and Tenko, she saw Tenko’s bad leg but then saw the sincerity in their faces as they threw Maki a thumbs up and a peace sign, Maki couldn’t believe it.

Leon had limped over to Junko, and surprisingly the fashionista hugged him while telling him “Don’t you ever fucking scare me like that ever again!” While Mondo gave Leon a weak smile and a fistbump.

Peko was getting hugged by both Ibuki and Gundham, but the swords woman didn’t seem to mind, in fact she seemed so happy to see the two.

And there they were, broken, hurt, but free

Each one had a smile on their face as they looked at the others, those smiles were full of pride

And they couldn’t of felt happier at that moment...

But all good things must come to an end.

Monomi cleared her throat to get the others attention. The 13 students stared at the woman, who then looked down at the ground sheepishly.

”Sorry to ruin this beautiful moment but...” Monomi looked up at them with a fierce stare, “You guys need to get out of here fast, Monokuma will be here soon!”

Everyone had been too into the reunion that they forgot where they were, until Kyoko wiped away her tears and nodded, she was still holding Celestia, as if she feared the girl would go missing again if she let go of her.

”She’s right...we must hurry!”

The others nodded while they started to make their way downstairs.

Maki was supporting Tenko with Miu.

Mukuro helped Toko.

Junko looked after Leon and Mondo.

Peko kept an eye on Gundham and Ibuki.

And Kyoko held Celestia.   
  


They managed to make their way to the two cars. Carefully placing each of the 6 kidnapped students into one car, while the rest filled into the other. Kyoko was the driver for the victims while Junko, albeit a little concerned for their safety, was the driver for the others. But before they were to leave Kyoko shook hands with Monomi, simply saying, “Thank you...” Before climbing back into the car and starting the engine.

And soon they were off, definitely speeding, and breaking who knows how many laws, all that mattered was that they get back to the academy before Monokuma could get them.

Mukuro heard a screech of tires and turned around to see the same black van drive towards them, it was damaged and the sound emitting from it sounded so horrible, but it started to open fire again. Mukuro was quick to grab one of her guns and fire back, she could definitely check off being in a high speed car chase from her bucket list.

Kyoko was further ahead, Junko could see the heads of Ibuki and Leon looking back at them. Suddenly the car lurched forward and skidded a little. Fuck. One of their tires had been shot. They were doing what Mukuro had done to them. Yet the soldier didn’t seem to give up, in fact it only seemed to give her more determination. She then pulled out a grenade from who knows where, pulled the latch off and throw it at the van, a direct hit as it exploded. A bright flash taking over Mukuro’s vision as she watched. The van was broken, damaged and unfixable as it lay in the middle of the street, oil leaking out of it, the form had been blown off while the roof had been swiped clean off. The driver was nowhere in sight.

Mukuro pulled herself back into the car to see the other 5 staring at her, but she just gave them a look of, ‘I’m a soldier what did you expect?’.

And all too soon, they were at the academy, two cars with bullet holes driving into the empty academy garage. Cars with bullet holes and bloody teenagers in them.

But that was just fine, because they had done it, they got back the people they loved.

Junko had pulled out her phone to quickly type something into the chat.   
  


_*to the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!_

Sharpay: Ladies and Gentlemen

Sharpay: We gottem 

Ryan: YOU COULDVE USED ANY OTHER PHRASE GODDAMMIT

Sharpay: JUST LET ME LIVEEEEE

_**End of Arc 1** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have won in the end
> 
> But this isn’t the end of me
> 
> I’ll make sure of it
> 
> Sincerely Monokuma
> 
> DONT STOP BELIEVING PLAYED WHILE I WAS FINISHING THIS CHAPTER AND IF THAT ISNT IRONIC THEN IDK WHAT IS


	15. The crack is back for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freeshavocadoo: Can’t believe Angie did a Spencer Shay
> 
> summonsAtua: Dont doubt the power of art and Spencer Shay avocado boy
> 
> TiredMother: Angie, please excuse this rudeness from me
> 
> TiredMother: But how are you not dead? 
> 
> summonsAtua: I have no idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m the beginning, there was crack
> 
> Then there was angst 
> 
> Also the 6 plus Hifumi and Souda won’t be in this chapter 
> 
> They’re in the hospital rn well except for Souda and Hifumi, they’re hiding currently
> 
> TW: Mentions of killing, abandonment issues, self deprecation, beat ups, sexual assault

*to _the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!  
_

Mariah Carey: WHY IS IT SO ICY TODAY FUCK

Sharpay: fuckin global warming

Ryan: Junko stop blaming everything on global warming

RichTwink: She can damn try

H2no: HELP HELP HELP

Sharpay: LMAOOOOOOOO

Petals: What happened?

Sharpay: Hina: *sliding towards the door to enter the academy*

Sharpay: Hina: *realises she can’t stop*

Sharpay: Hina: OPEN THE DOOR OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR

Ryan: Keebo: *turns around confused but opens the door*

Ryan: Hina: *slides into the hallway and crashes into the wall* Thanks

Petals: I’m dating a beautiful idiot

H2no: You are

Ryan: Hey at least your girlfriend doesn’t stare at your abs in the morning when you’re back from your morning workout

Petals: Oh no Hina does that

Mariah Carey: MUKU

H2no: SAKURA 

Sharpay: Haha gay 

Ryan: Says the person who walked into a wall when she saw Angie without her jacket

Sharpay: THE BITCH ONLY WEARS A BRA AND A SKIRT HOW COULD I NOT WALK INTO A WALL

Eggy: Mukuro you seem to be in a bit of a grumpy mood?

lmaoweed: Uhhh she may of drank a whole mug of coffee I filled with salt

Ryan: I drank it on purpose so I could terrify you 

lmaoweed: it sure fuckin did

IsRules: Please be careful today fellow classmates! It appears as since it is still winter it can get icy!

Eggy: Oh hey Taka! How’s Mondo doing?

IsRules: Mondo is recovering well! He is actually surprised that Toko makes such good company!

RichTwink: I forgot that skank was there 

Eggy: Babe that skank is one of the people who helped get Leon back

RichTwink: And I am grateful, we usually call each other nicknames like that 

Eggy: Oh yeah I forgot

Mariah Carey: That makes so much more sense 

Cheerios: I just heard a crash

Cheerios: So either Hiro thought he saw another ghost or the other classes did something stupid 

BabyEggy: imagine being scared of ghosts 

lmaoweed: SHUT UP THEY FREAK ME OUT JSOWJXKJNEMK

Sherlock Homo: Lord give me strength 

Ryan: Cant rn tryna stop Junko from sliding into everyone

Mariah Carey: Local Teen confirms they are in fact God, girlfriend doesn’t deny it

Ryan: That’s gay Sayaka

Mariah Carey: We’ve been dating for-

Sharpay: MUKURO THATS IRONIC CAUSE YOU JUST SLID INTO ME

Ryan: As the iconic queen once said

Ryan: Oops I did it again

Sharpay: HI YES CAN I PRDER A MCFUCK YOU BITCH

Scissoring:...god I wish that gun would’ve killed me

GayforRules: Mood

_Class 79 (Wish we were 69 tho)_

DetectiveAnxiety: Angie what did you do

Rat Boy: Why do you assume she did something?

DetectiveAnxiety: It’s always either Angie, Miu or you that causes something bad to happen and Miu’s in the hospital right now and you’re cuddling me 

Rat Boy: And yet again my boyfriend proves that he is smort 

TheGayDad: Angie are you ok?

summonsAtua: Angie is fine padre! Angie was just hanging from a pipe taking some pictures of a sculpture she made before she fell to the ground!

Weeb: Then why did I hear another thump

summonsAtua: Angie dislocated her elbow so she jumped back into the floor and got it all fixed!

freeshavocadoo: Can’t believe Angie did a Spencer Shay

summonsAtua: Dont doubt the power of art and Spencer Shay avocado boy

TiredMother: Angie, please excuse this rudeness from me

TiredMother: But how are you not dead? 

summonsAtua: I have no idea!

CatLover: Gonta I need cuddles this class is making me scared 

PreciousBugBoi: Of course! Gonta loves cuddling his lover!

CatLover: If you don’t see me in the next hour, it will probably be because I fell asleep cuddling the softest boi

McStabberston: Flase, you cannot be cuddling Kaito as I am cuddling Kaito

Kaidiot: HWIDBWLWBFO MAKI ROLLLLLLL

TiredMother:...Darling?

Weeb: I’m on my way my beloved

thebravelittletoaster: Why is everybody sliding today?

Nyeh: they’re feral with fluff

thebravelittletoaster: That makes sense surprisingly 

Vanessa Carlton: so from what I’ve got

Vanessa Carlton: Angie did something stupid and now all the couple are cuddling?

summonsAtua: Correct!

TheGayDad: Sounds about right 

Vanessa Carlton: Nice to see that nothing has gone too bad while I was away

DetectiveAnxiety: I mean Kokichi just left to go to the kitchen

thebravelittletoaster: Not on my good robotic academy 

Rat Boy: R U N 

thebravelittletoaster: NYOOOOOOOOM

TiredMother: One day, just one day I would like peace 

_Idiots and Hope (Class 77 but dumb)_

honer: One day your femur will be mine

honer: WRONG CHAT WRONG CHAT

GamerGorl: Jesus Nagito stop threatening some random people you found online because they ship you with Sans 

honer: ITS HORRIFYING AND FULL OF DESPAIR WHAT THEY ARE DOING

NurseAnxiety: Dear lord what have we come to 

smalllesbian: Mukuro says she doesn’t know

Possibly Irish: So we all just agree that Mukuro is god?

Swords: Pretty much

Criminalbabey: yep 

InspirationalCoach: DEFINITELY!

foodgloriousfood: yeet 

GamerGorl: k 

onedarknessgorl: Mukuro fucking dammit Chiaki 

GamerGorl: I apologize to Mukuro, for I have sinned 

Trashy Chef: SORRY DADDY IVE BEEN NAUGHTY

smalllesbian: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT TERUTERU

Oh Lawd he coming: Disgusting, why must this exist 

GamerGorl: Why are we still here? just to suffer?

Criminalbabey: Three types of people 

foodgloriousfood: Sir that’s my emotional support gamer 

foodgloriousfood: and I love her 

GamerGorl: HNNNNNNNNNN

FullofHope: Chiaki with anyone else: *normal conversation* 

FullofHope: Chiaki with Akane: HNNN I LOVE YOU 

GamerGorl: STOP CALLING ME PUT OJ BOI

FullofHope: THAT WAS ONE TIME PEOPLE ONE TIME

honer: He truly sinned that day

Trashy Chef: DID I HEAR SIN

NurseAnxiety: Begone THOT

smalllesbian: Ibuki’s influence on you Mikan smh

onedarknessgorl: Anna oop-

GamerGorl: SONIA W H A T

onedarknessgorl: sksksksksks

FullofHope: ma’am this is a McDonald’s 

onedarknessgorl: Boo 

FullofHope: SKREEEEEEEEEE

foodgloriousfood: excuse me what the fuck?   
  


Long claw like nails scratched down the wall, before they were brought down to open the files that Souda and Hifumi had brought the dangerous man.

Each page had a student from either class 77, 78 or 79.

Each page held a secret for the student...

One killed someone

Another had abandonment issues, and that’s why they never stay away from their lover 

Oh and some of his favourites!

Getting beat up so badly they had to hire a private bodyguard 

Suffering injuries after trusting someone 

Being so self deprecating, that locking themselves away for long amounts of time seemed like a good option

Getting sexually assaulted as a child and never getting past it

Being ignored throughout their whole life that they thought being funny was the only way for people to notice them

And nearly getting drowned by their family 

Oh how Monokuma couldn’t wait to release these secrets to everyone in those three classes

And he would do it in the best way possible! 

A guessing game! 

  
_**Beginning of Arc 2** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s play a game
> 
> I’ll switch up your names tomorrow with secrets
> 
> Ones you were too embarrassed to say
> 
> Or ones you just never wanted to escape to see the light of day
> 
> And you have to guess who is who
> 
> Sincerely Monokuma


	16. Secrets come out (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M0n0: Whats up you motherfuckers 
> 
> M0n0: Imma bout to make this fun
> 
> Ryan: I will fucking kill you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s my valentines gift from me to y’all! 
> 
> TW: Mentions of beat ups, drowning, murder

*to _the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!  
_

_M0n0 has joined the chat!_   
  


GayforRules: Uh? Chi?

Cheerios: WHO THE FUCK WHY IS HE FUCKING IN HERE 

M0n0: Ah! That’s not very nice Chihiro!

BabyEggy: oh it’s this bastard 

Eggy: Why the fuck is he here? Chihiro can you kick him?

Cheerios: IM TRYING BUT ITS NOT WORKING FUCK FUCK FUCK

IsRules: Chihiro please remain calm! We will find a way to kick him out!

Sharpay: Why the fuck is this half ass bastard so polite when he literally is a psychopath

M0n0: Oh you want me to be rude?

M0n0: Sure bitch I’ll do that

Ryan: God dammit Junko

Sharpay: Well shit

M0n0: Whats up you motherfuckers 

M0n0: Imma bout to make this fun

Ryan: I will fucking kill you

_M0n0 has changed 17 nicknames!_   
  


M0n0: I changed all your names to dark secrets you all hide!

M0n0: Whether you hid them because they were embarrassed by them or you just never wanted people to know about your trauma, everyone will now know!

M0n0: I want you to guess who is who! 

M0n0: If you guess correctly I will change back their nickname!

M0n0: And once all the names have been changed back I will leave forever!

Once put an egg up his ass: How bad can this be?

Once put an egg up his ass: Oh my fucking god I hate this 

Huge Taylor Swift fan:...I’m so fucking concerned 

Killed someone:...GOD FUCKIN DAMMIT

Raps faster than Eminem: this isn’t as bad as others so I’ll take it

Twilight fan: How did you find this out? 

Can see ghosts: Jesus

Slut dropped as a kid: HNNNNNN

Really really soft: Ph fuck you

Hacked into a Minecraft server: I-

M0n0: You appear to be the only people online currently so start guessing while I wait patiently!

Hacked into a Minecraft server: Is the Taylor swift fan Junko because I remember overhearing her talking to Mukuro about it

Huge Taylor Swift fan: AH FUCK

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

Sharpay: Ight so you must be Chihiro cause you were the only other person in the room when I told Mukuro in CONFIDENCE MAY I ADD

Hacked into a Minecraft server: Well shit I’ve been diddly darn caught!

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

Cheerios: I got kicked out of the server because I swore :( 

Really really soft: HEY ITS OK KID I SWEAR ALL THE FUCKIN TIME!

Twilight fan: Mondo that is not tolerable in this academy! 

Really really soft: And that’s Taka

_M0n0 has changed 2 nicknames!_

GayforRules: Bro you liked twilight?

IsRules: Ah yes, I just found the story so compelling!

Sharpay: You need Jesus 

Raps faster than Eminem: And you need Romeo to take you home

Sharpay: And the only person who knows that old song lyric is Sayaka! 

Sharpay: Thats so sick tho rapping faster than a rap god

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

Mariah Carey: :( 

Killed someone: I’m Mukuro, I only killed because it was what my commanding officer told me to do.

Mariah Carey: Muku

Killed someone: That is why I have nightmares, now if you’ll please change my name

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

Ryan: Thank you 

Once predicted climate change: WHO THE FUCK CAN SEE GHOSTS WHY WHIDHWLFNWKDN

Can see ghosts: And that’s Hiro

Makes out with Komaru in the storage closet: And that’s Komaru

Makes out with Komaru in the storage closet: WHAT THE FUCK

Once put an egg up his ass: TOKO WHAT

_M0n0 has changed 3 names!_

Scissoring: YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW OK

BabyEggy: HAHAHAHAHA GOTTA BLAST

lmaoweed: KOMARU HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SEE GHOSTS 

BabyEggy: DONT QUESTION IT BYEEEEE

Once dyed their hair pink: I...don’t know what to say 

Nearly drowned because of their family: Hey guys what’s up?

Nearly drowned because of their family: Oh fuck

Got beat up so badly they had to hire a bodyguard: It appears as though our secrets have made it outside our hateful minds

Got beat up so badly they had to hire a bodyguard: And I fuckin hate it 

Didn’t sleep for 3 days trying to find them: God help me

Ryan: No

Sharpay: So who hasn’t been guessed?

Mariah Carey: Leon, Celestia, Kyoko, Makoto, Byakuya, Hina, Sakura and Hifumi

Blew up Miu’s lab to kidnap her: Oh shit 

Can bench press everyone: So someone in our class is a traitor

Ryan: Oh it’s fucking going down bitch 

Ryan: Hina?

Slut dropped as a kid: Yo

Slut dropped as a kid: WAIT WAIT NO FUCK

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

H2no: I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS A FUCM DANCE MOVE IM SORRY 

Can bench press everyone: Dont worry about it Hina

H2no: Thanks Sakura

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

Petals: Ah, clever 

Once put an egg up his ass: And now it’s down to 5 

Once dyed their hair pink: Makoto why on earth would you do that

Once dyed their hair pink: Did you see that tumblr post again?

Once put an egg up his ass: IWNDOWNEO DONT CALL ME OUT BABE

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

Eggy: hnnnnnn it was for an experiment 

Eggy: I ended up in the hospital for a day because of it

Once dyed their hair pink: You beautiful idiot

Nearly drowned because of their family: You beautiful idiot

Didn’t sleep for three days trying to find them: So one of you is Byakuya and the other is Leon.

Eggy: Byakuya dyed his hair pink, I saw him do the dare. Leon you nearly drowned?

Nearly drowned because of their family: It was mostly Kanon, she just...was so fucking creepy about it

_M0n0 has changed 2 names!  
_

Eggy: Baby do you want a cuddle session? 

RichTwink: Yes Leon, would you like me and Makoto to come over and we can just cuddle?

balls: God ive missed cuddling you two so much

Got beat up so badly they had to hire a bodyguard: Kyoko dearest, I heard from Saihara that you didn’t sleep a lot while I was missing. And yes I am Celestia, this happened after I won a match against a rather rude businessman, he sent people on me. I had to hire a bodyguard so I would never have to go through that again. Although it seems that history repeats itself...

Didn’t sleep for three days trying to find them: Celeste...I will arrive to your dorm shortly, please don’t leave until I come. I want to see you again.

Got beat up so badly they had to hire a bodyguard: Of course my dear.

_M0n0 has changed 2 names!_

Petals: So that only leaves Hifumi 

Blew up Miu’s lab to kidnap her: Oh fuck oh shit

GayforRules: YOU FUCKING TRAITOR

IsRules: THIS WILL NEVER BE TOLERABLE HERE HIFUMI

H2no: HE PROBABLY HELPED GET THE OTHERS AS WELL

Sharpay: I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS TO THE GROUND YAMADA 

Sharpay: DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING BAD YOU TREATED THEM

Sharpay: YOU FUCKING MAKE ME SICK YOU BASTARD OF A ULTIMATE 

Ryan: He doesn’t even deserve the title of an ultimate.

Ryan: Do not try to run Yamada, I have eyes everywhere 

Cheerios: GET HIM MUKURO

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!  
_

M0n0: Upupupupu such despair! Well you all guessed correctly! Time to take my leave!

Ryan: Listen you two toned motherfucker, when I find you again, I will show no hesitation in killing you

M0n0: Oh this isn’t the end Mukuro

M0n0: Monokuma never loses

 _M0n0 has left the chat!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it would be a fun game! 
> 
> Hope that doesn’t change anything! 
> 
> Can’t wait to see you all again! 
> 
> Sincerely Monokuma


	17. It’s going down (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M0n0: I exist
> 
> smalllesbian: Who the fuck are you?
> 
> M0n0: Who the fuck are you? 
> 
> smalllesbian: I asked you first
> 
> M0n0: I asked you second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m doing the three classes
> 
> Yes they have trauma
> 
> Yes I have no regrets 
> 
> TW: mentions of kidnapping, being ignored as a kid, betrayal, toxic relationship

Idiots _and Hope (Class 77 but dumb)_

_M0n0 has joined the chat!  
_

HardRockLesbian: No

HardRockLesbian: Fuck why is he here 

GamerGorl: THIS LITTLE BITCH

M0n0: Yes

M0n0: ‘Tis I, the little bitch

M0n0: I exist

smalllesbian: Who the fuck are you?

M0n0: Who the fuck are you? 

smalllesbian: I asked you first

M0n0: I asked you second

Possibly Irish: Hiyoko this is Monokuma, he was the ringleader of the kidnappings

smalllesbian: OH THIS DUDE

Criminalbabey: Chiaki can you hack this guy out?

GamerGorl: IM NOT AS A GOOD A CHIHIRO SO NO

Swords: Why are you here 

M0n0: Such a lovely welcome!

M0n0: I’m here to play a game

  
_M0n0 has changed 16 nicknames!  
_

Drank their own body weight in orange juice in one day: What 

Drank their own body weight in orange juice in one day: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

M0n0: I’ve replaced all of your names with a secret each of you have!

M0n0: To get your name changed back people have to guess who you are!

M0n0: You can’t reveal yourself! I programmed the chat to not allow it!

M0n0: Once all the names have been changed back I will leave forever! 

M0n0: It’s time for some fun!

Danced to everytime we touch: Ph ok

Danced to everytime we touch: OH FUCK YOU

Has the thickest accent ever: Hiyoko?

Danced to everytime we touch: IT WAS A COMISSION OK?

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!  
_

smalllesbian: eyo Peko I need your help

Loves to pet the dark devas: Yes?

Loves to pet the dark devas: Well shit

smalllesbian: can’t believe that actually worked 

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

Swords: Alas I have been figured, I do love to pet the fluffy little fellas 

Has a boss baby oc: That’s so sweet?

Has a huge ass crush on Cooking Mama: Lmao Fuyuhiko seriously?

M0n0: Thats not Fuyuhiko!

Has a huge ass crush on Cooking Mama: w h a t

Held his breath to get sweets but he passed out: Yeah that’s not me

Held his breath to get sweets but he passed out: OH FUCK WAIT

Swords: We’re as bad as each other

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

Drank their own body weight in orange juice in one day: hnnnnn that’s kinda embarrassing

Criminalbabey: And yours isn’t?

Has the thickest accent ever: Cooking Mama crush is Teruteru isn’t it

M0n0: Correct!

smalllesbian: I would’ve suspected the accent to be Teruteru but that’s not much of a secret tbh

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

Gets way too many honers like seriously what the fuck kid: Ah hello fellow classmates!

Drank their own body weight in orange juice in one day: Nagito?????

Gets way too many honers like seriously what the fuck kid: Hajime???

_M0n0 has changed 2 names!_

honer: Hajime I didn’t know your love for orange juice was that intense!

FullofHope: ITS NOT LIKR THAT WOFBEON IT WAS A DARE FROM HIYOKO

smalllesbian: oh yeah shit I forgot

Swords: He was in the infirmary for the rest of the day

FullofHope: lmao that money was worth it 

Was in a toxic relationship: I’m just messaging to see what secret has been revealed 

Was in a toxic relationship: Oh fuck oh shit this is a real fucking pickle I’ve been put in you little cunt why

Has severe abandonment issues: Who swears that much?

Has severe abandonment issues: OH NO

Has the thickest accent ever: Holy shit Monokuma really doesn’t fuck around

M0n0: I really don’t!

Trusted someone and got hurt because of it: Foolish mortals, we shall not allow this remnant of despair cloud our thoughts of righteousness!

Was in a toxic relationship: Gundham? Baby?

Trusted someone and got hurt because of it: Sonia? Would you like to talk about it in my dorm?

Was in a toxic relationship: Yes I truly would, would you like to talk about your situation?

Trusted someone and got hurt because of it: Yes, thank you Sonia, I love you so much

Was in a toxic relationship: I love you too baby

_M0n0 has changed 2 names!  
_

Swords: So this leaves us with Ibuki, Mikan, Mahiru, Imposter, Chiaki, Souda and Akane

Threatened the shit out of a transphobe: You forgot my name?

Criminalbabey: Holy shit Nekomaru

Criminalbabey: Our lord and saviour 

Swords: The world needs more people like you

Threatened the shit out of a transphobe: Really? Thanks you guys!

smalllesbian: I may hate most guys but you’re cool Nekomaru

_M0n0 changed 1 name!_

Was ignored during their childhood and thought being funny would get people to notice them: Hey

Was ignored during their childhood and thought being funny would get people to notice them:...

Has severe abandonment issues: Oh god

Won a food eating competition without realising: Oh that’s harsh man

Did the I wanna be Tracer Tik Tok: Whats happening 

Did the I wanna be Tracer Tik Tok: LISTEN HAJIME CONVINCED ME TO DO IT AND I FUCKING REGRET IT

Has a boss baby oc: How defeating, the ultimate gamer did what she swore to never do

Did the I wanna be Tracer Tik Tok: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ITS ME

Has a boss baby oc: I heard you tell Akane this

Won a food eating competition without realising: Wait u did?

Has a boss baby oc: Killing Two birds with one stone

Trashy Chef: wel that must make you Imposter!

Has a boss baby oc: What makes you so sure?

Trashy Chef: You’re smarter than all of us

Trashy Chef: Only you could use the phrase killing two birds with one stone 

Has a boss baby oc: Good eye Teruteru, impressive I must say

_M0n0 has changed 3 names!_

GamerGorl: So thats 4 people left

Has the thickest accent ever: I’m impressed no ones managed to guess me yet

FullofHope: oh shit that’s Mahiru

FullofHope: She got mad at me because I nearly broke one of her cameras and she started swearing at me in such a thick ass Irish accent 

Has the thickest accent ever: I’m still mad at you bitch

GamerGorl: Bitch I’d be mad at myself if I did that

FullofHope: IM SORRY JEOENFKEN

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

M0n0: Now you gotta guess who Ibuki is, who Mikan is, and who Souda is!

foodgloriousfood: Well one of em hasnt even revealed themself

Has severe abandonment issues: I really really hoped this wasn’t true but

Has severe abandonment issues: I think Ibuki is the ignored one

InspirationalCoach: Ibuki wouldn’t think like that right?

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!  
_

HardRockLesbian: Surprise...I’m fucked up

Has severe abandonment issues: Ibuki no you’re not! You’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met and if you think that you’re fucked up because your parents were shitty people then I’m sorry to say this but you’re wrong!

HardRockLesbian:...I can just tell that’s Mikan, please can you come cuddle me

HardRockLesbian: I’ve felt so touch starved ever since what this bastard in our chat has put us through

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

NurseAnxiety: Of course my beloved, I’m coming over right now

M0n0: Actually it wasn’t me that made you go through all that shit

M0n0: It was my associate who helped take you to me, that’s what started it all! If he hadn’t picked you, then you wouldn’t have gone through everything that happened! Upupupup!

Possibly Irish: Associate? Also where’s Souda and what’s his secret?

Kidnapped Ibuki, Tenko, Gundham and Leon: Hey guys what’s up?

Kidnapped Ibuki, Tenko, Gundham and Leon: YOU FUCKING TRAITOR MONOKUMA YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT TELL THEM

HardRockLesbian: I already knew he was associated with you

HardRockLesbian: But Ibuki thought he had already ran away to escape

NurseAnxiety: Souda

NurseAnxiety: HOW COULD YOU?!

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

Pepsi: I...

onedarknessgorl: You made Gundham go through that hellhole? You fucking make me sick

Pepsi: Miss Sonia! I didn’t mean to! 

onedarknessboi: I trusted you Souda, and yet you hurt me

Pepsi: Gundham cmon man don’t be like that!

GamerGorl: What the fuck do you mean, you fucking hurt him and Ibuki 

GamerGorl: Not to mention the other 4 as well

Pepsi: Listen I can explain!

Swords: I hope you sure can because I’m going after you

Pepsi: Peko don’t do anything you’ll regret

Swords: I’ll have no regrets after dealing with you

foodgloriousfood: COUNT ME IN

Pepsi: WAIT STOP NO

M0n0: Upupupupupu! Such lovely despair from the lot of you! Well the game has finished!

M0n0: Adios motherfuckers!

 _M0n0_ _has left the chat!_


	18. No I won’t stop the angst (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M0n0: I’m that bitch
> 
> Rat Boy: Oh I’m killing a bitch
> 
> McStabberston: Same here 
> 
> Kaidiot: You know it’s bad when Kokichi and Maki agree on something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have any regrets? Absolutely not
> 
> Will I keep hurting the six? Absolutely 
> 
> TW: Mentions of sexual assault and self hatred

Class _79 (Wish we were 69 tho)_

_M0n0 has joined the chat!  
_

DetectiveAnxiety: Oh you have gotta be shitting me rn

Rat Boy: Oh it’s this bastard that hurt Miu and Tenko

M0n0: Sup sluts

TiredMother: I would advise that you leave this chat immediately, I wouldn’t want Maki to go after you.

Kaidiot: Yeah! Don’t you dare even think about hurting the two girls!

M0n0: Oh Don't worry Kaito, I’m gonna make sure your secrets get revealed though!

Kaidiot: Say what now

Weeb: Oh shit this ain’t good

CatLover: God I wish I was tall enough to choke you you bastard 

M0n0: Sucks to be small eh?

CatLover: fuckin bitch

PreciousBugBoi: Gonta no understand! who is this ‘M0n0’? And why is everybody threatening them?

Vanessa Carlton: He’s Monokuma, the man who tortured Miu and Tenko

PreciousBugBoi: Gonta hated seeing all of Miu and Tenko’s injuries :(

McStabberston: you done fucked up furry

M0n0: Furry? Oh fuck you I just sleeped with a stuffed teddy ok?

M0n0: Also it’s not like it wasn’t fun hearing Miu scream like the whore she is and hearing Tenko cry like the fucking wimp she is

Nyeh: OH THATS IT YOU BITCH

M0n0: I’m that bitch

Rat Boy: Oh I’m killing a bitch

McStabberston: Same here 

Kaidiot: You know it’s bad when Kokichi and Maki agree on something

TiredMother: Indeed 

M0n0: Anyways I’m getting distracted! I came here for a reason!

_M0n0 has changed 16 names!_

M0n0: Blah blah blah your names are all secrets 

M0n0: Fuckin guess them you get it right they get changed back

M0n0: All names are guessed I leave forever 

M0n0: And now for the third and final time!

M0n0: Let’s have some fun!

Has a crush on Junko Enoshima: Hello classmates! What’s happening?

Has a crush on Junko Enoshima: excuse me what the fuck

References the Guacamole vine daily: Geez kinda low standards

Has a crush on Junko Enoshima: Mhmm yeah sure RANTARO

References the Guacamole vine daily: Honestly it wasn’t much of a secret

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

M0n0: Listen he’s cryptic as shit I can’t get anything from him

Loves watching Disney Movies: Fair enough have a nice day 

Loves watching Disney Movies: I HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR THEM OK

Cried when One Direction broke up: LMAOOOO

Cried when One Direction broke up: OH FUCK YOU IT WAS AGES AGO

Accidentally used salt instead of sugar when baking a cake and blamed it on Kokichi: Ah 

Cried when One Direction broke up: WHAT YOU BLAMED ME?

Sleep deprived as fuck: Lmao reveal yourself like that

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

Rat Boy: I can explain- 

Sleep deprived as fuck: No you can’t 

Rat Boy: Youre right I can’t 

Rat Boy: Shuichi 

Sleep deprived as fuck: What is it?

Sleep deprived as fuck: OH FOR FUCKS SAKE

Loves watching Disney Movies: The Ultimate Detective gets wrecked by local rat child

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

M0n0: God youre all so fucking bad at not revealing yourselves 

M0n0: I swear y’all are ultimates yet you can’t keep your fucking mouths shut

Has a crush on Junko Enoshima: Listen I never said this shit I wrote it in my diary 

Got commissioned to play Welcome to the Black Parade: Yeah I think you can easily guess who I am

DetectiveAnxiety: Kaede did you accept my comission?

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

Vanessa Carlton: Oh would ya look at the time! I gotta shave my piano!

DetectiveAnxiety: THAT MAKES NO SENSE WHAT THE FUCK

Rat Boy: ughhh this is so boring

Can pick up Kaito with ease: Shut the fuck up

Got scammed with a fake moon rock: Chill out Kokichi!

Rat Boy: Dang Maki is strong and Kaito is still an idiot 

freeshavocadoo: wbk 

_M0n0 has changed 2 names!_

Studies old crackpots: That was easy to guess 

Loves watching Disney Movies: Angie?

Studies old crackpots: Nope!

Accidentally used salt instead of sugar when baking a cake and blamed Kokichi: That was my guess as well

Squished a bug: Hello friends! Gonta find names very funny!

Squished a bug: Oh no! Gonta hates bad memory of sad bug!

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

M0n0: I’ll let you off with that one

Stares at dicks daily: You better fucking let him off

Stares at dicks daily: OK FIRST OF ALL BITCH

Rat Boy: WHFOWMLFNWK IS THAG MIU

Stares at dicks daily: NO OF FUCKING COURSE NOT ITS NOT MIU

DetectiveAnxiety: From my amazing detective skills and realising that height helps with this situation I have deciphered that it’s Ryoma because he’s tiny 

Stares at dicks daily: NOT MY FAULT OK

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

CatLover: Youre loving this arent you

M0n0: Absolutely 

Ice skates only for their cosplay: Ah

Ice skates only for their cosplay: I seem to have come at a bad time looking at this wreckage 

Loves watching Disney Movies: Well that’s obviously Tsumugi!

Ice skates only for their cosplay: Hello Keebo 

Accidentally used salt instead of sugar when baking a cake and blamed Kokichi: Of course. Keebo always cried during Tangled 

Ice skates only for their cosplay: And theirs my beautiful girlfriend Kirumi

_M0n0 has changed 3 names!_

TiredMother: It appears as though Korekiyo, Miu, Himiko, Tenko and Angie haven’t been revealed yet.

Has a crush on Junko Enoshima: I hate this

Studies old crackpots: This is certainly interesting

Slept for two days straight: whats happening?

Was sexually assaulted as a child: Hey I’m finally allowed back on my phone!

Was sexually assaulted as a child: And now I’m going to break this phone 

Hates their self so much that they lock themselves away daily: Sup

Hates their self so much that they lock themselves away daily: What the fuck is this bullshit

thebravelittletoaster: God youre fucking cruel Monokuma

M0n0: No shit Keebitch

Rat Boy: How did you even get these secrets?

M0n0: Excellent hacking plus I had some help within the school 

DetectiveAnxiety: Well I can easily guess Himiko is the slept for two days straight

DetectiveAnxiety: And Kiyo must be the one that studies old crackpots because he’s a cryptic like that

_M0n0 has changed 2 names!_

M0n0: Now we have the three juiciest secrets

Vanessa Carlton: You’re forcing two to reveal trauma and another a crush that she might of wanted to keep secret

Vanessa Carlton: But the crush on must be Angie because she’s the only one not in a relationship out of the three

Vanessa Carlton: Sorry Angie!

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

summonsAtua: Ah no its alright! It’s just

summonsAtua: I wish I didn’t have such a stupid crush on this girl

summonsAtua: She’s a drop dead gorgeous model and I’m just an artist 

Hates their self so much that they lock themselves away daily: Listen up you little shit, you’re a fucking awesome person who deserves so much this shitty world has to offer 

Hates their self so much that they lock themselves away daily: And if Junko fucking Enoshima can’t see that bullshit then she doesn’t deserve you

thebravelittletoaster: Miu?

Hates their self so much that they lock themselves away daily: Yup it’s me the broken bitch who fucking hates themself 

Vanessa Carlton: That’s it I’m coming over 

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

TIDDY: God thank fuck that you exist Kaede

DetectiveAnxiety: Which leaves Tenko

Was sexually assaulted as a child: Hi

Was sexually assaulted as a child: Tenko tried to get rid of those memories but thanks to this degenerate Tenko’s going through a whole lot of fucking emotions

Nyeh: Tenko...

_M0n0 has changed 1 name!_

StrongLesbian: So see you guys later because Tenko’s not coming back on for a while

DetectiveAnxiety: Tenko wait!

_StrongLesbian has gone offline!_

M0n0: Well it looks like that’s it all done! See ya fuckers! You might want to join the other classes with their hunt for Souda and Hifumi!

M0n0: BYE BITCHES HOPE I SEE YOU AGAIN!

M0n0: UPUPUPUPUPUPU!

_M0n0 has left the chat!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit I forgot a message last time!
> 
> Upupupupu! It must be because I’m so full of despair! 
> 
> I’ll leave for now! But I’ll be back bitches! 
> 
> Sincerely Monokuma


	19. Rumour has it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Murderer...”
> 
> “Psychopath...”
> 
> “Criminal...”
> 
> These were the most common things she heard whenever she entered a room.
> 
> And she fucking hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: *tells me to stop hurting the children*
> 
> Me: *keeps hurting the children and drags another couple into the angst*
> 
> Everyone: NO-
> 
> TW: Mentions of sexual assault, mentions of incest, mentions of over exhaustion, mentions of murder, stabbing

Of all the people Souda expected to talk to him, he was not expecting these four.

Maki stood there, arms folded over her chest, leaning against the doorframe to his dorm.

Korekiyo had popped into his room through the vents, he had absolutely no clue how he fit in them.

Rantaro was sitting cross legged on his desk, just staring at him, probably to make him nervous because damn that plan was working.

Sayaka was pacing back and forth in his room, muttering something incomprehensible to the mechanic.

Finally Souda cleared his throat and attempted to make a conversation happen between the five of them.

”What are you guys doing here?” He managed not to stutter or sound nervous, that was always a good start.

”We wanted to thank you...” Maki’s voice sounded soft and comforting, completely unlike the ultimate assassin.

Well that was unexpected, Souda raised his eyebrow in a ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about way’. 

Korekiyo seemed to catch on with the expression, “You didn’t actually reveal our secrets, you gave Monokuma fake ones...” 

Ah, right, that.

”Oh yeah, I’m sorry about some of the other dark secrets...Hifumi gave them to Monokuma before I could stop him, but I did manage to keep some of them hidden...” Souda scratched the back of his neck, he sounded scared for a moment.

”Like my sister and how she forced herself upon me...” Korekiyo said looking down at the floor.

”And how I’m trying to find my youngest sister...” Rantaro looked away to just stare at the wall.

”And how I’m always getting over worked with my singing career...” Sayaka looked at Souda with a kind smile.

”And how I was given a tip off to kill one of my classmates...” Maki grumbled walking towards Souda, his door had been locked as soon as the four had entered his room. Understandable if you asked him.

”Of course, all those secrets are things you’d never want to let out, but why are you thanking me? I hurt your friends and-“ Souda was cut off when Maki put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

”You were vulnerable when Monokuma talked to you, he made you think Gundham was hurting Sonia, basically, he hypnotised you into making sure you hurt people because of your bad state of mind...” Maki’s usual calm and neutral face was replaced with a small smile.

”You were in a bad place Souda, we’ve been where you were and people took advantage of us because of it...” Korekiyo spoke up.

Souda looked around, the four people he never would’ve thought would be so kind to him because of what he had done, were saying thank you, were saying he was taken advantage of, were saying...

It was ok...he would get better...

And Souda felt so much better than he had ever felt before...

Mukuro had been given a hard time ever since her secret had gotten out, before Hifumi had been arrested, he had told the biggest gossiper Mukuro’s secret, needless to say it spread like wildfire.

Suddenly everywhere Mukuro went she was given dirty looks, like she had murdered for fun. 

People would shove her around, yell at her, leave notes in her dorm.

“Murderer...”

“Psychopath...”

“Criminal...”

These were the most common things she heard whenever she entered a room.

And she fucking hated it.

The soldier just wanted some rest, but she could never sleep, the night terrors kept waking her up, she kept seeing the face of the prisoner she was forced to kill.

When she woke up again from a particularly bad night terror, she got up and went down to the common room, usually she’d find the insomniacs there watching movies of some sort, but none of them were there, Mukuro was alone.

But not for long...

Mukuro has started to make a strong coffee for herself when she hears footsteps, soft, gentle, only those with great hearing would be able to hear them.

People like Mukuro. The girl had turned around to see her girlfriend standing there, right before her, she was wearing one of Mukuro’s hoodies she had leant her and some shorts.

Mukuro always thought she looked beautiful.

Soon it would go downhill...

”Hey babe, night terrors again?” Sayaka’s sleepy voice sounded like music to the soldier’s ears. Mukuro turned back to continue making the coffee but simply nodded to get the point across.

”Do you...do you want to talk about it?”

There it was, the sentence that Mukuro knew would come eventually, but she never wanted Sayaka to say it.

”No” Was all Mukuro could say before she finished up her coffee and started to drink it, to anyone else, it would be too hot and taste horrible, but Mukuro liked it.

Mukuro liked the pain it gave her.

”Umm...about your secret Muku...” Sayaka started, making no eye contact with the girl in front of her.

Mukuro took another sip from her coffee before she spoke up. 

“I don’t want to fucking talk about it...” She hadn’t meant to sound so dangerous but she was tired and not in a good mood at all, two signs that should’ve made Sayaka shut up.

But the singer kept pushing.

”Well I thought that maybe-“

”You thought wrong, I never want to talk about that bullshit ever again...” Mukuro interrupted her, even though it hurt like hell to do.

”Muku...”

”Don’t ‘Muku’ me! Do you know what hell I’ve been through because that fucking traitor decided to let out my secret? Do you fucking know how much I’ve had to hold in?” Mukuro took a step forward towards Sayaka, who flinched, eyeing the hot coffee that was held in the mug in Mukuro’s hand.

Mukuro saw and her heart shattered into pieces, she took a step back and looked at Sayaka again, this time, tears threatened to come out.

”You...you thought I was going to hurt you?” Mukuro’s voice cracked, she looked at her girlfriend with a look of pain.

”No! I just...” Sayaka couldn’t think of the right thing to say, yet Mukuro must’ve taken it the wrong way because the next sentence completely broke her.

”I think we should take a break...this secrets thing has been stressing me the fuck out...” Mukuro had placed her coffee down and she grabbed the jacket she had placed on one of the couches and put it on.

”W-what? Where are you going?!” Sayaka was crying now, and god it hurt Mukuro so much to see the girl she loved break down in front of her, but she had to stay strong.

”I’m going out, need to clear my head, don’t come after me...” Mukuro had already left the room and was nearing the entrance, now they had to swipe a special card everyone had been given to enter and exit the academy, Mukuro had gotten used to this easily and soon she was out of Sayaka’s sight. Out into the cold night.

Sayaka fell to her knees and cried harder once Mukuro had left, she hugged herself as she tried to control her breathing, which was becoming shaky with everything that had happened in those few minutes.

Mukuro had misunderstood her, Sayaka was so fucking concerned and worried for her and for Mukuro to think that Sayaka was scared of her, it just hurt the singer to even think about.

Sayaka took a big gulp of breath before she stood up, she hugged herself even tighter as the only thing she had to think of Mukuro right then was the hoodie she was wearing, it had her scent.

Fuck this was hurting too much.

She just wanted things to go back to normal...

Mukuro finally broke down once she had reached the park, she cried and cried until she felt her throat dry up and she had to control herself. She was used to crying a lot ever since the rumours and secrets had gotten out.

The soldier suddenly heard heavy breathing and footsteps running towards her and she spun around, seeing a young man run past her, followed by a group of one girl and two boys chase after him.

One of them had a knife, Mukuro’s breath hitched for a second before she ran after them.

It was too late, they had caught up to the man and were beating him up, the one with the knife has raised the weapon and was about to stab him. Mukuro ran over and tackled them, it was the girl and she screamed out before she scratched and clawed at Mukuro who was holding her down, the two boys had stopped beating up the poor boy and ran over to help their friend, they grabbed Mukuro by her arms and held them behind her back as the girl got up and dusted herself off.

”Nobody...ever...fucking...stops...me!” She yelled at Mukuro before plunging the knife deep into her stomach. 

Mukuro screamed out in pain and the knife was pulled back out, the soldier dropped to the ground as blood started to pour out of her. The group had run away, they didn’t want to get caught. 

The boy had gotten up and ran over to Mukuro, he had pulled out his phone, called the emergency helplines, and then blabbed put the details before he pocketed it and kneeled beside the bleeding girl.

Mukuro’s eyes widened when she saw who the bruised up boy was.

His shark like teeth were grinding together as he put a cloth over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

His pink hair was tied up into a bun as he kept his pink eyes out for the ambulance.

The last thing Mukuro saw and heard was Souda’s face looking at her.

”Hold on Mukuro...” 

Mukuro closed her eyes, the overwhelming dizziness and pain too much for her. She couldn’t hear anything else. 

Not the sounds of sirens blaring in the distance.

Not Souda crying as he said over and over how it was his fault.

  
But she could see something...something in her mind...

She saw the smile of Sayaka...

And that’s all she could really ask for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww the poor couples having relationship issues! 
> 
> It’s better watching this than some random Spanish Telenova at least! 
> 
> Sincerely Monokuma


	20. Step aside, I’m a professional demon summoner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W-What? You guys only summoned me on accident?!” 
> 
> “Yeah, we’re four sleep deprived teenagers who are only living on coffee what did you expect?” 
> 
> “...are any of you ok?”
> 
> “Absolutely not!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna throw some filler chapters out before we get back to the Mukuro situation
> 
> Btw this is the night before the break up

Everyone always assumed the noises they heard at night were just from outside, like the wind, annoying drunk people, etcetera.

When really, they were just four people hanging around in the common room.

These people formed a group known as the insomniac squad, and this group had the most unlikely friendship out of anyone at Hope’s Peak Academy.

Celestia Ludenburg, the girl usually hated falling asleep due to horrible nightmares she would get in the middle of the night. So once she woke up, she would go down to the common room and grab a cup of strong as hell coffee while she waited for the others to arrive.

Next to appear would be Tojo Kirumi, very surprising at first to the other three when they saw her. She had a problem with overworking and forgetting to sleep with how much coffee she drank, yet all of them drank a lot of coffee being honest here.

The third person would appear through the vents, the travelling area of Korekiyo Shinguji, he’s slide out and land on the ground without much sound, anyone else would have screamed but Celestia and Kirumi were used to the cryptic.

Finally, the last member of the Insomniac Squad would arrive, Gundham Tanaka would make a dramatic entrance with his Dark Devas before immediately going to grab the coffee Kirumi made for them all.

Of course there was the occasional Ibuki Mioda and Ryoma Hoshi but they weren’t always there. The other four were always by the common room.

If anyone else were to see them, they’d assume they were doing creepy shit like summoning demons and sacrificing themselves. 

In actuality they played a particular video game until the early others of dawn.

That video game was Just Dance, and the four insomniacs were some of the best damn dancers in the academy. Each one was good at a particular dance but when it came to group performances, they’d work together like there was no tomorrow.

Surprisingly they squad did actually summon a demon once, but in complete accident.

They were so dead inside and on so much coffee that they just yelled out random words and suddenly a hole appeared in the ground and a demon crawled out.

His hair was spiked up and black as coal, two grey horns poked out from the sharp spikes, his skin was red with random patches of grey on his arms and legs. His eyes were black mixed in with red, for a demon they looked pretty gentle and non threatening.

Everyone expects demons to be only wearing shorts or a loincloth but this demon? He wore a plain burgundy t-shirt with grey sleeves and some jeans, sunglasses were slid up and rested where his horns were, he was 6ft exactly.

Korekiyo looked at the others before giving them a small wave of his hand.

”I’ve got this, I’m a professional demon summoner!”, the masked boy walked over to the demon, who grinned and stuck out his hand, Korekiyo didn’t seem surprised and shook it firmly.

The demon’s voice sounded like something you’d hear out of a skater kid from those old high school movies.

”Yo! My names Chad! Thanks for summoning me!” The demon had little stubby fangs.

”Korekiyo, this is Celestia, Kirumi and Gundham...and we accidentally summoned you...” Korekiyo was sweating a little now with the heat radiating from Chad’s body.

Chad stopped smiling as his eyes widened and his eyebrows raised up. Gundham spat out his coffee because he couldn’t help but laugh.

“W-What? You guys only summoned me on accident?!” 

“Yeah, we’re four sleep deprived teenagers who are only living on coffee what did you expect?” 

“...are any of you ok?”

“Absolutely not!”

Chad ran a hand through his hair before whistling a little in surprise, but he shook his head and gave them a smile.

“Ah that’s fine then! It’s good when I get out from time to time!”

Kirumi clutched her chest, this demon was being so friendly towards them and they didn’t even mean to someone him.

Korekiyo smiled, humanity was truly beautiful.

”Perhaps you could visit us from time to time?” Celestia spoke up, taking a small sip from her coffee, “We’re always down here every night so you can just come here whenever you’re feeling lonely!” Gundham added.

Chad gave them a thumbs up as he nodded again. “Sounds like a plan! I gotta go see my boyfriend though! So see you insomniacs later!” He span around like a drill and drilled down into the ground, he had some weird demon powers, soon he had disappeared and any holes or damage from before had disappeared.

Kirumi smiled before saying “Either we’re really fucked up or we just summoned a demon!”

Korekiyo just shrugged and said “It’s both!”

Gundham and Celestia just drank their coffee and said “I blame us being emo as fuck...” 

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!”

Everyone whipped their heads around to see a scared as hell Kaito, who was shaking in his tank top and shorts as he looked at the four.

”Oh hey Kaito, I see you saw Chad!” Korekiyo said gleefully

”WHO THE FUCK IS CHAD?!”

”The demon we summoned...” Celestia replied

”WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SUMMON A DEMON?!”

”Keep your voice down Kaito, you’ll wake the others...” Kirumi said cleaning up any excess dust and dirt from Chad’s appearance and disappearance.

”Right right sorry but why the fuck?!”

”Because, oh so uneducated one, we are part of a squad who does acquire the upmost amount of sleep everyone else requires!” Gundham declared as he fed the dark devas some crumbs 

“...is that just fancy talk for y’all are tired as fuck?” 

”Who the fuck says y’all?” Celestia snickered at the astronaut 

“Me!” Kaito pointed at himself 

“Imagine using y’all in a sentence!” Ibuki had appeared beside Kaito, who screamed and jumped away a little.

”B-But you just used it there!” Kaito was out of breath from the scream.

”Ibuki used it ironically!” She walked over to grab a glass of water, she was humming to some tune on her headphones as she walked past Kaito again. She was physically trembling and she only wore the headphones to drown out her thoughts.

Kaito gave her a concerned look as she passed and quickly stopped her for a moment.

”Hey Ibuki? Are you ok?”

Ibuki quickly glanced over at Celestia and Gundham, those two were some of the few people Ibuki would open up to so she just smiled brightly when she looked back at Kaito and nodded.

”Yep! Ibuki is A-Ok!”

Only Celestia and Gundham could see the pained expression when she smiled, they’d talk about this during their weekly therapy sessions they were forced to go to.

”Alright, sleep well little rockstar!” Kaito ruffled her hair, Kaito was the older brother figure everyone needed in their lives.

Ibuki chuckled and nodded again before she walked off, still humming to the tune of the song playing.

Kaito smiled and turned back to face the others but nearly choked when he saw them all crawl up the vents.

Korekiyo looked at him one more time before saying,

”No one will ever believe you...” 


	21. A new class approaches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DramaticAF: Listen I know you want to be dicked down by shinji 
> 
> Punch Out!: EMMA I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD
> 
> SpilltheTea: You’re gonna fuck god? 
> 
> No inspiration: Gross
> 
> Punch Out!: I HATE THIS FAMILY
> 
> YER A WIZARD: Man if that ain’t a whole ass mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is another filler chapter 
> 
> This time I’m introducing students from a Danganronpa Fangame called Danganronpa Another! I’ve seen play throughs of it and it looks awesome! 
> 
> Anyway just some more crack about people who don’t know the current situation!

_VOID Fam_

Punch Out!: Guys I need advice 

DramaticAF: Youre asking the void fam for advice Hajime? God you’re so fucking stupid

SpilltheTea: God you’re pathetic 

No inspiration: God I need sleep

YER A WIZARD: God these are all moods

Punch Out!: ignoring all of youre attacking comments on me its about shinji 

Punch Out!: He’s hot, I’m gay, what THE FUCK DO I DO

DramaticAF: Just because I’m with Kokoro does not mean I know how I did it

DramaticAF: Half of the time I just wing it

Punch Out!: Now that I know that the one person I was hoping to get advice from is actually a huge fucking idiot Im officially fucked

Punch Out!: My funeral is tomorrow at 3am

Punch Out!: Invite everyone 

No inspiration: sure 

SpilltheTea: Iroha you don’t seem so bubbly today

YER A WIZARD: Yeah how much sleep did you get last night?

No inspiration: i got 8 minutes of sleep

No inspiration: Sure it wasn’t consecutive but don’t worry!

No inspiration: everything around me isn’t even that blurry!

Punch Out!: ALRIGHT TIME TO COME OVER AND GET YOU TO SLEEP YOU LITTLE SHIT ANGEL

No inspiration: SHIT SHIT NO

Punch Out!: WHO TAUGHT HER TO SWEAR?!

DramaticAF: IDK MAYBE ASK THE FUCKING GROUP CHAT

Punch Out!: FINE

_Fresh Meat (Please send help)_

Arms!: ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU TAUGHT IROHA HOW TO SWEAR?!

Imagination? Don’t know her: I DIDNT LEARN IT OFF ANYONE FUCKED

That’s my cue!: Hey the kid finally learnt how to say bad words!

*screeches*: Every time I see your name Setsuka I die a little on the inside

That’s my cue!: My bad

Fly me to the moon: MY BELOVED IROHA HAS BEEN TAUGHT AN INEXCUSABLE WORD?!

Imagination? Don’t know her: YURI IM NOT YOUR BELOVED IM FUCKING GAY

This dude is on fire: Oh really? Same!

Arms!:

Arms!: I will get back to this issue later

_VOID Fam_

DramaticAF: You actual fucking mess of a human being 

Punch Out!: HES GAY TOO I HAVE A CHANCE 

SpilltheTea: yeah but you’re you you’ll just want to stare at his abs when training and not get any further than that

No inspiration: lmao

Punch Out!: You better go to sleep

YER A WIZARD: its fine she’s with me

YER A WIZARD: ill make sure she sleeps eventually

Punch Out!: Thanks Mikado

Punch Out!: ANYWAYS BACK TO THE SITUATION

DramaticAF: Listen I know you want to be dicked down by shinji 

Punch Out!: EMMA I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD

SpilltheTea: You’re gonna fuck god? 

No inspiration: Gross

Punch Out!: I HATE THIS FAMILY

YER A WIZARD: Man if that ain’t a whole ass mood

DramaticAF: You just gotta be you 

DramaticAF: just stop being all flustered 

Punch Out!: I’m not fkurstered 

No inspiration: he’s in so much denial that he can’t even spell flustered 

SpilltheTea: Adding that to the list of times Iroha was done with our shit

YER A WIZARD: But Cmon its not like he doesn’t like you back dude!

Punch Out!: what

SpilltheTea: yee hes always so red and embarrassed when around you

DramaticAF: honestly me with Kokoro before we got together

No inspiration: look if emma can manage to get together with the stone cold bitch kokoro then im pretty sure you can get together with the literal definition of a lost puppy 

SpilltheTea: another one bites the dust

Punch Out!: Yeah

Punch Out!: Yeah I got this!   
  


_Fresh Meat (Please send help)_

Nagito2.0: w8 iroha knws how 2 swer?

This dude is on fire: Bro what the fuck?

Nagito2.0: ah shit sorry sora took my phone

That’s my cue!: actually it was me but ok

Nagito2.0: wait but I thought I saw Sora? 

Cryptic: No you didn’t I’m with Yoruko 

Fly me to the moon: Ah my two darlings in the same place? I must visit!

Cryptic: Uhhh you don’t wanna do that rn

Arms!: Sora

Arms!: Are you doing something illegal?

Cryptic: Depends on the context because idk

Kokonut: 1. I still hate my name

Emmarald: Aw but I love it!

Kokonut: I’m sorry darling it’s just

Kokonut: Mmm 

Arms!: Felt that

Arms!: Mikado keeps making my names beaded on video games about boxing 

*screeches louder*: Oh so like punch out?

Arms!: Exactly and it’s so fucking predictable 

Skidaddle Skadoodle: Oh come on theyre a little bit funny!

Kokonut: No it’s not

Kokonut: Anyway back to what I was saying

Kokonut: 2. Sora what the fuck do you mean by depends on the context 

Cryptic: I did a bad

The only sane one left: Yeah YOU SURE DID BABE

Cryptic: IM SORRY 

This dude is on fire: What happened?

The only sane one left: She got us locked in a closet 

The only sane one left: And she’s goddamn hiding alcohol in here

Cryptic: YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT TEL THEM

The only sane one left: IM A HOSTESS I HAVE ALCOHOL YOU DONT NEED TO HIDE IT

Cryptic: Oh shit I forgot about that

BANG BANG INTO THE ROOM: what the fuck sora

BANG BANG INTO THE ROOM: how do you forget your girlfriends TALENT

Cryptic: IDK IM A DUMB BITCH

*screeches*: God that’s a mood

*screeches louder*: Huge fucking mood

That’s my cue!: Guys lighten up a little?

Skidaddle Skadoodle: We can’t 

Skidaddle Skadoodle: We’re us

That’s my cue!: you rite you rite 

Arms!: SORA YOU HID W H A T

Cryptic: AH FUCK AH FUCK

Emmarald: oooo u done fucked up

Hat obsession: haha fuck u sora

Imagination? Don’t know her: lmao fucker 

Skidaddle Skadoodle: Hajime gon beat your ass motherfucker 

Cryptic: Tell me why

*screeches*: AINT NOTHING BUT A HEARTACHE 

That’s my cue!: TELL ME WHYYYY

Tax evader: AINT NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE

That’s my cue!: TELL ME WHY

This dude is on fire: I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAYYYYY

That’s my cue!: I WANT IT THAT WAYYYYY

Cryptic: I was tryna ask why the void squad always bully me but that was good 

Emmarald: Idk why we bully you but we know we make Yuki lose all of his sanity 

Nagito2.0: tru dat 

Kokonut: I wonder how long it will take before I lose all my sanity too

Emmarald: never because you’re too perfect to lose anything <3

Kokonut:

Kokonut: Jesus fuck why are you so smooth with these things 

Emmarald: WINGING IT

Arms!: SORA I AM GOING TO FIND YOU

Arms!: AND WHEN I DO

Arms!: YOULL BE IN BIG TROUBLE 

Hat obsession: You better find a way out of that closet Sora cause he’s raging 

This dude is on fire: Aw man can’t believe we’ll lose two cool chicks

Fly me to the moon: Two of my beloved 

The only sane one left: Babe I love you but I why did you get us into this situation 

Cryptic: You know you and me in a closet goes well

The only sane one left: SORA 

Arms!: SORA I SWEAR 

Imagination? Don’t know her: end me

*screeches louder*: how about you sleep?

Imagination? Don’t know her: you know what that sounds like a great fucking idea

Imagination? Don’t know her: wake me up after sora gets killed by hajime 

Skidaddle Skadoodle: on it

BANG BANG INTO THE ROOM: also what’s the sitch with the other classes?

Hat obsession: WHATS THE SITCH WADE EJFOEN

Emmarald: he just

Emmarald: ran into a door like there was no tomorrow 

Kokonut: from what I’ve heard the situation was that a student from class 78 was stabbed last night and is now in the hospital 

Kokonut: this was a couple of weeks after the kidnapping incident where 6 students were taken by a man called Monokuma 

Kokonut: people are wondering whether it’s linked or not 

Arms!: Wow

Cryptic: damn that actually must suck for them

Cryptic: like they finally thought things could be normal but then this sorta shit happens 

The only sane one left: I hope she’s ok...

Tax evader: is this a bad time to mention that I can smell the alcohol?

The only sane one left: KEEP CHUGGING SORA 

Arms!: OH NOW YOURE DRINKING

Arms!: YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD

Cryptic: IEHFIWNWOEN

Hat obsession: RIP to Sora and Yoruko

Hat obsession: ultimate idiot girlfriends

Hat obsession: F in the chat dudes 

This dude is on fire: F

Fly me to the moon: F 

Emmarald: F

Kokonut: F

That’s my cue!: F

Tax evader: F 

BANG BANG INTO THE ROOM: F 

*screeches*: F

*screeches louder*: F

Nagito2.0: F 

Skidaddle Skadoodle: F

Imagination? Don’t know her: F

*screeches louder*: I thought you were asleep

Imagination? Don’t know her: sleep is FOR THE WEAK

Arms!: DONT MAKE ME COME AFTER YOU TOO YOUNG LADY

Imagination? Don’t know her: Ah shit here we go again

Cryptic: I LIVE 

The only sane one left: RUN BITCH RUN

Arms?: OH FOR FUCKS SAKE

Skidaddle Skadoodle: WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE 

Nagito2.0: this chat IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whomst be whomst
> 
> Void Fam
> 
> Punch Out!: Hajime (Ultimate Boxer)   
> DramaticAF: Emma (Ultimate Actress)   
> SpilltheTea: Nikei (Ultimate Journalist)   
> No inspiration: Iroha (Ultimate Painter)   
> YER A WIZARD: Mikado (Ultimate Wizard) 
> 
> Fresh Meat (Please send help) 
> 
> Nagito2.0: Yuki (Ultimate Luck)   
> Arms!: Hajime  
> Imagination? Don’t know her: Iroha   
> Emmarald: Emma  
> Hat obsession: Nikei  
> Skidaddle Skadoodle: Mikado  
> Cryptic: Sora (Ultimate ???)   
> The only sane one left: Yoruko (Ultimate Hostess)   
> This dude is on fire: Shinji (Ultimate Firefighter)   
> BANG BANG INTO THE ROOM: Shobai (Ultimate Broker)   
> *screeches*: Hibiki (Ultimate Vocalist)   
> *screeches louder*: Kanade (Ultimate Guitarist)   
> Tax evader: Teruya (Ultimate Merchant)   
> That’s my cue!: Setsuka (Ultimate Billiards player)   
> Fly me to the moon: Yuri (Ultimate Spaceman)   
> Kokonut: Kokoro (Ultimate Psychologist)


	22. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you come here when you know we’re broken up?!”
> 
> “Because even if we’re not together, I still love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I’ve been holding this off for a while but hey! I’ve got some angsty opportunities!

It all started with a phone call, Mukuro’s contact name of ‘Ryan’ lit up Junko’s phone. The model picked it up and answered it.

”Hey Muku! Why’re you callin?” She was in her dorm room flicking through shows on Netflix, bored out of her mind.

”This is Officer Kona, we are calling you from Mukuro’s phone as she had saved you as her emergency contacts, Mukuro has been stabbed and sent to the nearby hospital at Hope’s Peak Academy. She is in a stable condition. I hope this is all information needed for you Miss Junko. Good night.” 

And just like that the call ended, no reply came from Junko as she dropped her phone onto the ground, tears threatening to spill as she thought of her older sister, stuck in the hospital, a place she swore Mukuro would never go back to...

Junko was quick to grab her jacket and handbook before opening her dorm door, running outside and slamming it behind her as she ran towards the entrance, other students would awaken and she could even hear people yell at her to stop running or to ‘Shut up’ but she couldn’t...she had to see her sister...

Sayaka was quick to grab her arm and stop her, concern rested on her clearly tired face, heavy bags rested underneath her eyes. Junko was surprised she was even up this late.

”Junko what’s going on? Why are you in a rush?” The singer quizzed the girl she was holding onto.

“It’s Mukuro...” 

Those words made Sayaka let go of Junko’s arm and immediately she followed after the now back to running model, she slid into the passenger seat of the car Junko also got in before Sayaka realised, she was trusting Junko, _**Junko**_ , of all people, with driving themselves to the hospital.

Sayaka must have been going crazy.

Or maybe it was because Mukuro had only broken up with her 2 hours prior.

Probably the latter.

Junko swerved and yelled at random drivers, nearly hitting three pedestrians and had a close encounter with a street lamp. Sayaka felt car sick, really really car sick, yet her worry for Mukuro was also a big part of the sickness.

Was she ok? Obviously not because if Junko fucking Enoshima was panicking over something that involved her, then it must’ve been really bad.

Sayaka hadn’t even known where the girl was trying to drive to, the unanswerable question of ‘How on earth did this bitch pass her test?’ Still remained in the very small dark areas of Sayaka’s mind.

It wasn’t until Junko pulled up at the hospital near Hope’s Peak that Sayaka realised how dire the situation was...

Junko scrambled out of the car, Sayaka soon following after as they both ran towards the entrance to the huge building that held many people, whether they were dying, sick or broke a bone, the hospital was close enough for them to go to to survive.

Junko ran to the reception, breathlessly telling the receptionist about Mukuro Ikusaba being held here. The woman behind the counter gave her a grim look before telling her what floor she was on and what room she was in. Junko grabbed Sayaka’s hand and soon she was running again, to the third floor.

”Room 5-B...5-B...5-B...aha! Here!” Junko all but slammed open the door to Mukuro’s hospital room, where the soldier was laying down on her bed, wires and tubes attached to her, she jerked up at the slam and saw Junko, heavily breathing as she ran up to her and hugged her head like there was no tomorrow, Junko didn’t want to mess with the wires and tubes attached to the girls stomach area.

”Thank fuck you’re okay sis! You scared the living shit out of me!” Junko was crying, something she rarely ever did. Mukuro looked up at her weakly, before she patted Junko’s hands as a sign for her to let her go.

Then her eyes landed on Sayaka, who stood awkwardly at the doorway, still in Mukuro’s hoodie, like she hadn’t changed before leaving.

Mukuro’s stomach churned at the sight of her, and she looked back at Junko.

The model must have known something was up, because she was quick to say, “I need to go grab something from the car, I’ll be back soon!” And before Mukuro could even object to Junko, the girl was shutting the door behind Sayaka after forcefully pushing her into the room.

Awkward silence hung between the two girls, with their break up happening only a few hours before, and Mukuro’s sudden accident, of course there would be that weird feeling between them.

”I-“ Sayaka started, before getting cut off by the soldier.

”Save it...I know you feel awkward about the whole thing...you don’t have to apologize, you just...you can just leave...” Mukuro gritted out, avoiding eye contact.

Sayaka took a small step forward, the threat of tears coming back yet again.

”Muku...I...I just wanted to see how you were...I just thought this whole situation you got yourself into was my fault...” Sayaka put a hand over her chest, feeling her heart pounding faster than it ever had before...

”Well it was my fault...I acted out because my fucked up head thought you were trying to push my past out, it’s not your fault at all...” Mukuro finally looked back over at the idol, her hands clenching the bedsheets until her knuckles turned white.

”Mukuro no! The secrets situation we had been put in made you go through so much stress! I was just trying to relive any tension and I made a stupid mistake!”

”Sayaka why are you trying to defend what I did?! I fucked up and scared you! How are you still coming here like I didn’t do anything bad?!” Mukuro’s heart beat rate was increasing, Sayaka noticed this and tried to calm her down quickly.

”Muku...Muku hey calm down...please...” Sayaka took a couple more steps forward in an attempt to be able to hold Mukuro, but the solider was trembling now.

”I don’t understand! Why? Why are you trying to make it sound like I didn’t do anything bad!”

”Mukur-“

”Why do you try to help me when I push everyone away?!”

”Muku-“ 

“Why did you come here when you know we’re broken up?!”

“Because even if we’re not together, I still love you!” Sayaka yelled out, throwing off the hospitalised girl.

”Wh-What-“

”Gods Mukuro! How could you not know that I still love you so fucking much? I was fucking terrified when I heard Junko just even mention your name while she was running to the car!” Sayaka was pacing around the room, ranting now.

”I felt as if I couldn’t do anything right because I’m the one that got you into this mess because I’m just some fuck up who can’t even-“

Mukuro had grabbed Sayaka’s wrist and pulled her down to kiss her, cupping her cheek softly as she did so, the idol soon kissed back after wrapping her arms around the soldier’s neck.

All too soon they both had to pull away for breath, as they looked into each other’s eyes, Sayaka rested her forehead onto Mukuro’s.

”Fuck Sayaka if I had known you were worried that much I wouldn’t have left the academy...but I’m so sorry I did that to you...please...can we go back to being us?” Mukuro asked, tears flowing down her cheeks like there was no tomorrow.

Sayaka found herself crying as well, “Of course Mukuro, I wouldn’t have it any other way!” She kissed the top of Mukuro’s head before hearing the familiar slamming of a door.

”Haha! Knew you fuckers would get back together!” The loudmouth voice of Junko boomed off the walls in the room.

Mukuro just rolled her eyes and smiled at her sister before she let Sayaka sit at the edge of the hospital bed, turning on the TV so they could watch something instead of sitting in silence. 

A news flash case up that caught Junko’s attention as she swiped the remote off of Mukuro.

”Junko wha-“

”Shut up for a minute! It’s the bastard Haiji!” She pointed at the small screen attached to the bed.

The indescribable messy tangle of Haiji Towa’s hair was soon on the screen, before it was revealed before the three that he was in a suit, talking to some reporters.   
  


Haiji looked at the reporters after just coming out of a conference room, his eyes gleamed with mischief yet the cameras took them in like they were full of grief.

”Yes, sadly two of my employees had been caught in the crossfire of a brutal attack, involving a student from Hope’s Peak Academy. Every employee part of Towa Corp is like family to me, and to see two of them gone is just heartbreaking to me...” He wipes away fake tears as he looked back at the camera.

”Do you know the killer of these employees?” One reporter asked.

”Indeed, like I have mentioned before it was a student from Hope’s Peak, a student of many controversies may I add...” Haiji looked at them with a pained expression.

”And what was their name?”

”Her name? Her name is Mukuro Ikusaba...she is known as the ultimate Soldier...” Haiji looked dead into the camera, anger suddenly seething into his eyes...

Junko dropped the remote to the ground, she stumbled back while muttering incoherent things to herself, the second time she had done that today, Sayaka covered her mouth as even more tears slipped out as she gave into a choked sob, she held onto Mukuro as she cried, knowing the outcome to this reveal on the small screen...

Mukuro...Mukuro was silent, this was the bastards plan all along, to make it look like she had killed someone so she could be put into jail...

All because she managed to save her friends...

Haiji was known for being good at chess...he dominated the economic side and hated when anyone got in his way...

And Mukuro Ikusaba was just another pawn for him...another pawn to simply...get rid of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man do I just love fucking up people’s lives! 
> 
> That’ll teach ya for messing with me! 
> 
> Sincerely Monokuma


	23. Sometimes, telling the truth can help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s ok to talk about your past, you don’t have to be afraid of it...” 
> 
> “You always know how to say the best things...”
> 
> “I’m the therapist of this damned school, I have to know how to say the best things!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh is this? A N G S T?!
> 
> Tw: Mentions of sexual assault, mentions of rape, self harm, suicidal thoughts

It wasn’t everyday Emma found herself crying over her past, usually she’d be crying over the stress of being a famous actress or how she didn’t deserve Kokoro as a girlfriend.

Whenever Emma cried or broke down about her past however, it was a storm no one would expect.

It would be little twitches, she’d stumble of her sentences, she’d find herself getting distracted easily.

It would all end with her screaming in her sound proof room, punching the wall until her knuckles were bloody.

It was like she couldn’t keep her brain fixed onto the present, it always flicked back to the past.

To tease her.

To spite her.

To make her feel like she was nothing surrounded by everything.

So when she shut herself out from the void, from her girlfriend, from everyone, the lies she would make up would cover her like a shield, protecting her from any help.

”Oh I’m just feeling sick! I’ll just stay in my room for a few hours!”

”I’m wayyyyy behind on homework! Don’t wait up!”

”I’ve got to learn these lines for an audition!”

Each one made Emma want to throw up, seeing their faces change from concern to understanding.

Like they knew everything about her when in reality, they only knew a crack of what the famous actress was.

Behind the confident, funny personality of the girl, there was a scared, broken women who had gone though god knows what.

No one ever knew, Emma wanted it to stay like that.

Even if she hated the thought of being alone.

Her girlfriend was persistent, asking if she was ok, or if she could ever help with her homework (Emma was quick to shoot these helpful asks down). Kokoro was probably the only person who tried to know Emma the best she could, as a psychiatrist and as a lover.

Emma couldn’t of felt worse whenever she lied to her, how she had to keep on that fake smile, hide her busted knuckles, wear so much make up so that it didn’t look like she was sleep deprived as hell.

It all hurt.

And yet she took the pain like it was nothing...

Emma found herself crying again as she slammed her fist into the same wall she always decided to hit, small indents were staring to appear and she’d have to get those fixed before anyone could question it.

Suddenly the familiar sound of knocking filled the usual pounding of static in Emma’s ears as she stopped the punches. Speckles of blood rested on the wall as the actress wrapped bandages around her bloodied up knuckles. 

Hajime taught her how to do that.

Emma walked over and leaned against the wall next to the door.

”Who is it?” Her usual cheery voice replaced the dull screaming one that was only alive moments before.

”It’s Kokoro, you said we’d work on your mathematical studies today...” The dry, cold voice of her beautiful girlfriend sounded like music to Emma’s ears as she internally panicked.

 _Shit, shit, shit...I forgot I promised to study with her!_ **  
**

**_You fucking mistake of a human being, you forgot about your_ ** _girlfriend_ **_visiting because your petty ass can’t handle emotions well..._ **

_Shut up...please..._

Emma clutched her head as the argument between the shadows of her mind played out, but quickly removed her hands as she plastered on a smile when she opened the door to allow Kokoro in.

”Hey babe! You look beautiful as always!” Emma was always one for complimenting Kokoro, and even if the psychiatrist was always told that she was ‘emotionless’, she would still compliment Emma and give her affection.

Of course the little flirt made Kokoro’s face heat up and go red quickly, her usual reaction to any of Emma’s teasing and flirts.

”Oh come on you always say that...” Kokoro wasn’t making eye contact with her, instead focusing on the walls, too embarrassed to look at the taller and much more beautiful girl.

”Yet it always gets you blushing!” Emma poked Kokoro’s cheeks, the psychiatrist only blushed more before noticing something on the wall.

Blood. There was blood on Emma’s wall.

When Kokoro looked down at Emma’s knuckles, like she had assumed, they were wrapped up in bandages with blood already seeping through them.

”Emma...”

”Hm?” The actress was always good with hiding things about her, Kokoro knew this, and to see her make it look like she wasn’t in so much damn pain made her feel like she wasn’t doing enough to help.

”Why is there blood on your wall?”

_Shit_

Emma immediately tensed up as she looked over to the wall, seeing the specks and splotches of blood splattered on a particular part.

”Oh...I guess that’s from...uhh...”

**_Make a fucking excuse you idiot, or she’ll get you to open up. And remember what happened last time you opened up to someone...don’t fucking make that mistake again you fucking bitch..._ **

”Emma...are you...are you hurting yourself?” Kokoro had taken a step forward, even with their significant height difference, Kokoro could still be more powerful than the actress.

_**Don’t you FUCKING** **DARE**_

_Do it! Tell her and you’ll finally be able to open up to someone you trust! _

”...yeah...yeah I’m hurting myself...” Emma clutched one of her wrists as she continued to stare at the bloody wall, she couldn’t cry here, not yet anyway...

”Why?” 

_**Because I’m a fucking idiot for ever trusting people, I don’t deserve to live in this god forsaken world if I am just continuously thrown around like trash...** _

”I...It’s because of my past...” Emma finally looked back at Kokoro, who was examining her bloodied up knuckles carefully, how had she even managed to take off the bandages without her noticing?

“Do you want to talk about it?”

”Gods yes...” Emma let out a sigh of relief, she felt all her emotions flooding in and she collapsed onto the bed, before wincing at the contact with her cut open knuckles with the clean sheets. 

”I’ll clean it later...” Kokoro stayed before sitting down next to Emma, patiently waiting for the girl to get back up and tell her everything.

Emma found an unneeded sense of dread clawing at her throat before she swallowed it down and sat herself up. She looked at Kokoro before smiling weakly and then put her concentration into a specific area of a wall.

The girl usually did this whenever she felt herself going back into her past, so she just had to concentrate on that one little part while the pain would hit her hard.

”It...it all started in a movie I was in as a child...” Emma felt the scenery slowly fading as she found herself spilling everything out about what happened to her...

 _  
__Emma looked up at the man towering over her, his long blueish hair was put up into a bun and his scruffy old beard didn’t look good to the 12 year old, he was wearing a suit that looked like it was found in the dump..._

_He called himself Haiji Towa...he was the sponser of the production Emma was starring in._

_At first Emma didn’t talk to Haiji, hell, she didn’t even know if he could even speak! Yet slowly but surely, she eased into every conversation they had, they talked about her career and how far she would go with it...they talked about her co-stars...they talked about everything...  
_

_Then Haiji called her to his office after filming one day, her director said it was for ‘extra practice over some of her lines’._

_Emma had thought she had memorised every single line, some she could even read backwards! But maybe she skipped a line? Which seemed a bit peculiar to the girl but she didn’t question it any further as she entered his office..._

_If only Emma could’ve turned back time..._

_After they ‘went over her lines’ the girl was sent away, she was bleeding, her outfit was torn and ruined...and she couldn’t stop crying...it hurt so much for the girl..._

_Yet she had to see that man everyday until they finished filming..._

_Everyday he would call on her...everyday she was forced to come..._

_Until one day...she didn’t..._

_But gods did she regret it..._

_Emma was a broken girl by the time filming had finally finished..._

_She hid her pain, she hid every single mark or scar left behind by that bastard..._

_She tried to forget...but it always came back..._

Kokoro sat there, her eyes finding tears in them as she heard Emma go on about what Haiji did, she saw the girl she loved tracing over the scars on her wrists, leaving blood marks thanks to the blood resting on her fingers.

She had never known Emma had gone through this much shit...

But she swore that she would get back at Haiji for everything she did to Emma...

Even if it meant the worse for her...

And at the end of it all, Emma was crying again, and holding onto Kokoro as she cried...

Kokoro wasn’t used to hugs or any type of physical affection, yet she hugged Emma, in fear of what would happen if she let go and let Emma be by herself...

Celestia Ludenburg didn’t cry, she didn’t show when she was hurt, she didn’t show her scars...or burn marks...

She was a safe, only a lucky few knowing the combination into her feelings and emotions...

Of course those people were Kyoko and the others who had also been taken and tortured by that bastard Monokuma...

So when police officers walked into the common room and spotted her playing blackjack with Leon, they were quick to grab her and force her against the wall as they handcuffed her.

Commotion could be heard as Leon was held back from beating the shit out of the officers...

Then Celestia heard those chilling words, ones that made her start to uncontrollably cry...

”Celestia Ludenburg, you are under arrest for the murder of Towa Corp employee, Sakatua Mogai.....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont fucking mess with me. 
> 
> I will make your life a living hell for you fuckers.
> 
> Sincerely Haiji


	24. Despair? More likely than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who the fuck is Taeko?”
> 
> “How should I know?” 
> 
> “This is a very fucked up situation...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck it’s the bastard
> 
> He’s back
> 
> Oh shit oh fuck
> 
> TW: Mentions of torture, really really bad singing from a bastard

Leon was rushing down the halls, trying to find any of the others, especially Kyoko.

He had to tell them what he saw.

Celestia Ludenburg has been arrested for murder...she looked fucking terrified when she saw the officers and even started crying when they took her away.

Leon had tried to help.

It was useless...the ultimate gambler was long gone...

Leon stopped for a moment to catch his breath, a stitch ripping out of nowhere...

Being in captivity for 3 weeks really took a toll on his physical health...

It took a toll on all of them...

Leon then thought for a moment...

Celestia hated being inside that cell...more than anyone else...

Would being inside another one make her break down?

_Fuck I gotta hurry and find the others..._

_I promised Celestia she’d never find herself in a cell ever again..._

_I can’t...I can’t break that promise!  
_

Before Leon could get back to running, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, he immediately spun around, he still wasn’t used to getting suddenly touched by people, not even his own boyfriends...

”Ah! Apologies Leon!” Kiyotaka looked at him with a concerned look before it changed back to his usual serious state, “However there is an assembly about to happen, I will escort you to the gymnasium!”

Leon swallowed weakly and nodded before he followed after Kiyotaka.

The ex baseball star hated being in any crowded space...

It made him feel like he was vulnerable and easy to take...

Once the two had entered the gymnasium, Leon found himself breaking out into a cold sweat...

_So many people..._

Leon decided to stick to one of the back corners, a usual spot for him whenever they had assemblies nowadays...

In fact...thats where all the kidnapped would stand around...

Yes...the kidnapped...that was the nickname given to the 6 that had been taken only weeks before...a cruel name at that but it couldn’t be helped...

Surprisingly Kyoko was there was well, she looked over at Leon with a confused face.

Leon quickly jogged over and the others immediately questioned him the same thing,

”Where’s Celestia?”

Leon winced and just as he opened his mouth so he could explain what had happened, the speakers came on and the emotionless, cold and possibly venomous voice of Principal Kirigiri silenced the gym...

”It has come to my attention that this academy has been involved in a number of incidents these past few weeks...from the kidnappings to the arrests of two students on suspicion of murder...”

_“Murder?”_

_“Arrests?”_

Were the only things Leon could pick out from the crowd, before Jin cleared his throat again and pressed a button and a screen was being pulled down.

”The two students arrested are known to be Mukuro Ikusaba and Taeko Yasuhiro...” 

Nearly everyone in the gym recognised the first name, yet only 6 people recognised the second, it was apparent with the rise in volume of questions about this ‘Taeko’ 

“Who the fuck is Taeko?”

“How should I know?” 

“This is a very fucked up situation...”

Leon could see Jin taking in a deep breath before he managed to quiet down the other students.

Leon could also see Kyoko with a clenched fist and possible tears rolling down her face, Gundham holding onto his a Dark Devas while he looked at the ground, Ibuki just staring straight ahead, quiet and arms crossed over her chest, Tenko holding onto her crutches while she glared at the bastard of a principal and Miu who looked tempted enough to just loudly cuss while storming off...

Leon felt all of that...he fucking hated this man...

”If anyone does not know of the current situation...this video will help you understand better...” Headmaster Kirigiri pressed another button and the screen lit up as it showed a reporter talking to Haiji Towa...

_Of fucking course that bastard had something to do with this..._

The man went on and on about the murders of his two employees before the screen started to become static and glitchy before it went black...

And a familiar red eye lit up...

Large shark like fangs were pulled into a terrifying smile...

It was Monokuma, dressed up in a suit and a fedora as he looked at the students before him through a thin screen...

”Well helloooooo students of Hope’s Peak Academy! If you don’t know me, my names Monokuma! I’m interrupting this assembly for a special performance by me! Hope you enjoy it!”

Suddenly the lights cut out in the gym, confused screams and bastardly laughing took place only for a few seconds before music suddenly started to play...

And Leon recognised the tune...

(A/N: Read this to the tune of Mambo No. 5!) 

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, this is Despair Number Five_

_ One, two, three, four, five _

_ Everybody in the cell, so come on, let's die!  _

_ To the drowning around the corner _

_ The boys say they want some blood and gore _

_ But I really don't wanna _

_ Kill like I had last week _

_ I must stay calm because Murder is cheap _

_ I hurt Celestia, Gundham, Tenko and Miu! _

_ And as I continue you know they saying see you!  _

_ So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord _

_ To me is torture it's just like sport, anything dies _

_ It's all good, let me dump it, please set in the hunting!  _

_ A little bit of burning for Celeste _

_ A little bit of stabbing for Tenko _

_ A little bit of choking for Miu _

_ A little bit of bludgeoning for Leon _

_ A little bit of trampling for Gundham _

_ A little bit of wall hittin for Ibuki _

_ A little bit of pain for everyone _

_ A little bit of angst and someone with a gun _

_ Despair Number Five!  _

_ Smack them up and down and stab them all around _

_ Hit their heads off the ground _

_ Keep them tied up and bound _

_ Take one step left and one step right _

_ One to their front and one to their side _

_ Stab their hand once and stab their hands twice _

_ And if it looks like this then you doing it right _

_ A little bit of burning for Celeste _

_ A little bit of stabbing for Tenko _

_ A little bit of choking for Miu _

_ A little bit of bludgeoning for Leon _

_ A little bit of trampling for Gundham _

_ A little bit of wall hittin for Ibuki _

_ A little bit of pain for everyone _

_ A little bit of angst and someone with a gun _

_ Torture, the torture _

_ Despair Number Five _

_ A little bit of burning for Celeste _

_ A little bit of stabbing for Tenko _

_ A little bit of choking for Miu _

_ A little bit of bludgeoning for Leon _

_ A little bit of trampling for Gundham _

_ A little bit of wall hittin for Ibuki _

_ A little bit of pain for everyone _

_ A little bit of angst and someone with a gun _

_ I do all to hurt a lot of people like you _

_ 'Cause you can't run and you can't hide _

_ You’re gonna find yourself wanting to touch the sky _

_Despair Number Five_ “

During the performance, videos of the torture each kidnapped had to go through was displayed on the screen...

Everyone could see the shit they had to go through...

And once the song finished?   
  
Monokuma took a bow and suddenly...

The screen returned to normal...

The lights came back on...

And Gundham Tanaka, Ibuki Mioda, Miu Iruma, Tenko Chabashira and Leon Kuwata were trembling...each on the verge of tears...each wanting to lock themselves away...

Each wanting to throw up...

Each wanting to disappear from all the games on them...

Yet there was one thing that stopped them from doing all those wants...

And that was the look of their headmaster...

He was smiling...

Kyoko was going to fucking beat the shit out of her dad one day...

She knew it...

Mukuro was shocked to see Celestia be thrown into the cell she was in, she fell to the ground before the door was slammed shut and the gambler was hugging herself as she started to cry again.

Mukuro got up and walked over to the girl, kneeling in front of her, the twin drilled girl looked up at the soldier and immediately enclosed her into a hug, she sobbed into Mukuro’s shoulder as the short haired girl gently rubbed circles on Celestia’s back.

Mukuro knew who did this.

She’d get revenge on the bastard who did this to them...

_Haiji Towa...I’m coming for you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked my performance! Upupupupupu!
> 
> Sincerely Monokuma


	25. Was this all a set up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DickPiercing: Ok so here’s the plan fellow therapy children 
> 
> KickAss3: Some of us are older than you degenerate 
> 
> LoudandProud: true true but if Leon has a plan for once it’s bound to be good
> 
> OurSon: Alas, this will probably never happen again fellow friends 
> 
> BendyAndtheInkMachine: You got that fuckin right! 
> 
> DickPiercing: WOW IM SO HURT
> 
> KickAss3: We’re all hurt that’s why we have this damn chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s about time you see the therapy chat they all have which just turned into making a meme out of your trauma starring 6 dumbasses

_Memes for traumatised teens_

KickAss3: Petition to put Jin Kirigiri down

OurSon: Benefits of this? 

BendyAndtheInkMachine: He would exist way less

OurSon: I love it, allow me to sign it

LoudandProud: AND IBUKI TOO!

DickPiercing: Sounds good to me

DickPiercing: But seriously tho I bet that bastard sold Celestia out or smthn 

BendyAndtheInkMachine: plus he was fuckin smiling when that fucking bastard from hell appeared 

KickAss3: Oh yeah hourly check up, how are you guys? I’m good rn

DickPiercing: still a bit trembly but mostly ok!

OurSon: I’m alright as well!

LoudandProud: Ibuki is a ok!

BendyAndtheInkMachine: what the loud bitch said 

KickAss3: Alright great anyway 

KickAss3: Tenko wants to kick Jin so hard up the nuts that he loses his dick

DickPiercing: We Stan a queen guys 

OurSon: a very valid queen

LoudandProud: We support this idea Tenko!

BendyAndtheInkMachine: Now that’s a fuckin power move!

KickAss3: WHFOENEOWN 

DickPiercing: Awww

OurSon: However I cannot shake the feeling that this arrest is linked up somehow...

LoudandProud: what makes you think that Gundham?

OurSon: Well if I can recall back to our escape mission, when our friends heroically saved us all from that demonic beast from hell, before Haiji had been tranquillised by Monomi, he appeared to be pointing his revolver at Mukuro, one of the supposed ‘murderers’ then when Celestia and Kyoko were running to each other to embrace, Haiji caught a glimpse of the gambler, the other convicted ‘murderer’

OurSon: Perhaps Haiji wanted revenge as for his plan of keeping us in those Cells and torturing us with the others had failed and he wanted to put the blame of a murder he possibly did, onto two students he already knew?

BendyAndtheInkMachine: Holy shit Gundham I love your beautiful brain!

DickPiercing: So Haiji did this on purpose! That fucking bastard!

LoudandProud: what if we try and tell others about this?

KickAss3: They’ll just think of us as whack teenagers who don’t know what they’re talking about

KickAss3: that’s what the media’s been saying about us anyway

DickPiercing: Fuck the media 

KickAss3: Fuck the media

BendyAndtheInkMachine: Fuck the media

LoudandProud: Fuck the media

OurSon: Fuck the media

DickPiercing: YOOOO I GOT AN IDEA

KickAss3: dear god

DickPiercing: Ok so here’s the plan fellow therapy children 

KickAss3: Some of us are older than you degenerate 

LoudandProud: true true but if Leon has a plan for once it’s bound to be good

OurSon: Alas, this will probably never happen again fellow friends 

BendyAndtheInkMachine: You got that fuckin right! 

DickPiercing: WOW IM SO HURT

KickAss3: We’re all hurt that’s why we have this damn chat

OurSon: Tenko hits close to home once again!

KickAss3: It’s what Tenko does

DickPiercing: Seriosuly tho can I speak?

BendyAndtheInkMachine: course ya leather jacket fetish man

DickPiercing: OK SHUT UP THAT WAS ONE TIME

DickPiercing: We break out Celestia and Mukuro from the prison

OurSon: But how?

DickPiercing: We get Junko to drive us to the prison, as the ultimate fashionista she should be able to supply us with prisoner outfits and cop outfits, we then sneak into the prison pretending to be taken to our cells but we get Celestia and Mukuro and run for it back to the car and pray to whatever god is up there that that crazy bitch can get us away in timr

KickAss3: honestly Leon it’s a good plan but

KickAss3: you want to trust Junko I nearly got my squad killed on the escape mission Enoshima to drive us to and from there safely?

DickPiercing: it’s a long shot but it’s our best option

LoudandProud: plus Junko would want to do it anyway

LoudandProud: Mukuro’s her sis and you saw how she was when she got back from the hospital 

OurSon: I pray that Celestia is holding up ok in the cell

DickPiercing: I promised her that she wouldn’t end up in a cell ever again

DickPiercing: I promised her 

KickAss3: and a promise you made leon, this was all set up against the two, we can and will get them back

BendyAndtheInkMachine: Yeah! And if the gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma says we can do it! Then we definitely can!

OurSon: Indeed! We will not allow this evil man to get away with such cruel acts against humanity!

LoudandProud: YEAH WE GOT THIS! CELESTIA AND MUKURO WILL BE BACK SOON ENOUGH WITH THE HELP OF US!

DickPiercing: We will make sure they come back safe and sound

DickPiercing: Cause weve got their backs

DickPiercing: And I’ve got a promise to fulfill!   
  


Leon put down his phone to look up at his two boyfriends, Byakuya was reading up a book on how to be a lawyer for dummies (he would never allow Leon to tell anyone about him reading it), Makoto was snuggled up next to him trying to follow the words yet with how fast Byakuya read, he couldn’t keep up. Leon just smiled softly at the sight before he snuggled up to the other side of his y’all boyfriend, the glasses wearing ultimate just rolled his eyes as he gave Leon a kiss on the forehead before he put his book down.

”It appears as though it is time for us to sleep, I’ve got more reading up to do tomorrow to be able to help Celestia...” Byakuya said softly, Leon and Makoto both yawned and nodded before they all slipped under the covers of Leon’s bed, Leon switched off the desk lamp before each male took their respective times in falling asleep.

Leon took the longest time however, as he was trying to think about every little detail in the rescue mission, how they would have to infiltrate the place and not get caught...

The ex baseball player yawned again before he felt his eyes dropping, he whispered out,

”Promise...you...Celestia....”

Before he finally fell asleep, wrapped up next to his loving boyfriends...

Kyoko was busy trying to pin everything together, how Haiji wanted someone else to take the blame for a murder that probably didn’t even relate at all to him or his employees, she couldn’t sleep at this rate, her girlfriend was in jail for a crime she didn’t do...

She had to keep searching...

She had to get Celestia out of there before they broke her...

Kyoko wiped away another tear as she took a deep breath and continued to read up on the murders, she gritted her teeth when she saw all the comments about Celestia and Mukuro...

”Course people could be so ill minded and have such a low intelligence...” She muttered to herself before facepalming, she was starting to sound like Byakuya.

”Please darling...be ok for me...stay strong for me...” She whispered quietly to herself before she sighed, Celestia would want her to sleep, so maybe a five minute nap wouldn’t hurt, she rested her head on her arms that she moved onto the desk, she soon drifted off into a deep sleep, one that lasted way more than five simple minutes...

Junko was looking through old conversations between her and Mukuro, wiping away tears after every time she found herself laughing,

_DumbBlond: HELLLLLLLP MONDOS TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEEE_

_SmartBrunette: That’s your fault for making Taka ask him what anal was_

_DumbBlond: PLEASE JUST HELP ME SIS HES GONNA FUCKING KILL ME!  
_

_SmartBrunette: What’s in it for me if I help you?  
_

_DumbBlond: UHHH UHHHHHHHHE FOENFOENROWN FUCKIN UHHHHH_

_SmartBrunette: I think Sayaka’s calling me_

_DumbBlond: YOU GET TO TELL EVERYONE EMBARRSING STORUES ABOUT ME OK_

_SmartBrunette: Fine, give me one moment_

_DumbBlond: THANK THANK THANK THANK_

_SmartBrunette: No problem Miss I got a fake ID so I could hold the puppies at Petco_

_DumbBlond: WELL THATS GONNA BE FUN TO HEAR AGAIN!  
_

”She wouldn’t kill anyone now...I know my sister better than anyone...she only killed because she was forced to...she was a soldier for FUCKS SAKE!” She threw her phone at the wall, luckily no one else would be able to hear thanks to the soundproof state they were in.

The phone remained intact however a black line appeared down the right side of the screen, Junko silently swore to herself before she pocketed the phone, before she looked outside her window, the moonlight danced into her room, making the shadows look tamed than usual, Junko didn’t care however...

She wanted to see that bastard Haiji Towa.

She wanted to beat the shit out of him.

She wanted to scream and call him out for his lies.

She wanted to drive to the jail they held her in and just take her out with no worries.

She wanted...revenge...

She liked the idea of revenge against Haiji...

Revenge against Monokuma...

Revenge against the media...

Because she hated the toxic taste of how they sugarcoated everything, like a sweet that gave you cavities immediately...

Her fingers itched at the thought of all those articles, all those sweets making people choke up and believe...

Sweetness was too much for the fashionista...

That’s why the thought of revenge excited her...

Because revenge was always bittersweet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s who
> 
> DickPiercing: Leon  
> OurSon: Gundham  
> LoudandProud: Ibuki  
> KickAss3: Tenko  
> BendyAndtheInkMachine: Miu  
> (Not in the chapter but I’ll allow you to see her name anyways)
> 
> Evanescence: Celestia


	26. One last call to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes...sometimes life can be unexpected...and really...really shitty...and that’s what it was like for me...but then you came...you helped me...and I don’t want this to be my last I love you...but I fear that may be the situation...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly based on phone calls made between different people
> 
> TW: Mentions of Murder, mentions of suicide, mentions of pedophilia

_Call incoming from Haiji Towa (Boss)_

_”Uh hello Mr Towa-“_

“I want you to kill yourself Sakatua...”

_”What the hell?! Mr Towa what are you-“_

”I want you to find something you can stab yourself with...and I want you to make it look like you’ve been attacked...” 

_“You’re crazy sir! I can’t do that!”_

”DO IT OR I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF! AND THEN I WILL RELEASE PERSONAL DATA ABOUT YOU THAT YOU SWORE TO KEEP AWAY FROM EVERYONE! NOW DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!” 

_”...fuck you sir, no wonder nobody ever loved you...”_

Soon the sounds of crashing and ripping could be heard, Haiji tapped his fingers on his desk as his face was an intense gaze at a particular spot in the wall.

Finally, he heard the clatter of metal, choking noises, and what he could assume was Sakatua Moiga’s final words.

_”You...won’t get away with this...”_

The line cut off, Haiji placed his phone on his desk as he took a deep breath.

He had already contacted Lee Setsamuta, making him do the exact same thing as Sakatua.

Phase one of his plan was complete...

  
_Call incoming from Monoboomer_

_“Hey Mono what’s happening?”_

”Well I managed to convince my good ol’ pal Jin to give me the information I needed! You needed Mukuro Ikusaba and Celestia Ludenburg correct?”

_”I said I just needed anyone who could be deemed as a criminal...but those two are good choices...but did you threaten the man?”_

”Surprisingly I didn’t! Jin apparently hates Miss Ludenburg or better known as Taeko Yasuhiro...says because she’s dating his daughter...honestly the man’s an asshole...” 

_“Mono you’re a psychopath who tortured 6 students for three weeks...I’m pretty sure you’re a bigger asshole...”_

”Yeah well I didn’t see you stopping me Mr Pedo man! You’re lucky that Emma girl never ratted you out! Same with that Kotoko girl! Man you’re actually an asshole even I wouldn’t go that far!”

_”Shut up Mono like I said before you tortured teens!”_

”Yeah but I didn’t go for kids! Unlike you! Now shut up and let me continue!”

_”Fine fine! What else is there to know?”_

”Well currently Miss Ikusaba is in hospital after an incident with her being stabbed...And Taeko’s fine she’s just back in Hope’s Peak...”

_”Good, both employees have killed themselves, even if I did have to blackmail them...now I gotta go to their places and make it look like both of those girls murdered my two employees...”_

”Well we can simply leave behind things that push all evidence towards them! Like a fake calling card and that!”

_”You see this is why we make a good team Mono, your brains and my power we could rule this country...”_

”Yeah that’s not happening, I’ve got a family and unlike you I at least care for them!”

_”Why do I doubt that...”_

“OH SHUT UP! Anyways I should end this call before one of my kubs try to destroy something!”

_”I forgot you called your kids kubs...kinda weird...”_

”YOU CANNOT SAY ANYTHING YOU SICK FUCK! NOW GOODBYE!”

Just like that the call was finished.

Monokuma leaned back in his chair as he looked over the files again for the two students...he felt himself smiling and laughing as the plan was all coming together...

Not before he heard a loud crash and yelling, the man sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he yelled out from his office,

”MONOPHANIE GIVE BACK MONOSUKE’S GLASSES!”

Soon 5 loud voices returned,

”SILENCE BOOMER!”

Monokuma flinched before he rubbed his eyes and groaned internally.

He really shouldn’t have taught his kids about memes...

_Incoming call from Muku <3_

_Incoming call from Muku <3_

_Incoming call from Muku <3_

_Call missed from Muku <3_

_Voicemail received from Muku <3_

“Hey Saya...I know you hated having to leave the hospital before my arrest and...this is the only call I was allowed...but I just want to tell you...god this is actually really hard...I’m just gonna give you some advice actually...I can’t say what I need to say in this limited time...”

“Sometimes...sometimes life can be unexpected...and really...really shitty...and that’s what it was like for me...but then you came...you helped me...and I don’t want this to be my last I love you...but I fear that may be the situation...“

”Maybe I’ll never get out of here...maybe I’ll be stuck here for years...maybe you’ll move on and forget about me...who knows what will happen...but I just want you to know from the bottom of my heart that I will never stop thinking about you...I will never stop having hope for the day I get out...I will never stop loving you...because...I don’t want to forget you...I just want you to be happy...so move on if you can Saya...please...”

”I love you...”

_Voicemail ended. Play again?_

Sayaka screamed out as she clutched herself, tears wouldn’t stop falling down her face as she had to listen through Mukuro’s choked up voice...

She had been too busy to answer to her, and that was the soldiers only call...

She missed the chance to talk to her...for god knows how long...

_I love you..._

Those words kept swirling around Sayaka’s head, like a storm that couldn’t be avoided...

How long before she could say those words back?

How long...

Kyoko was confused as to why Chihiro was at her dorm so late at night, but it wasn’t like the detective was asleep in the first place, she still needed to find more reasoning on the supposed murders of the two employees, yet here she was, towering over the ultimate programmer, still in her usual outfit.

”Umm...hi Kyoko! There’s something I want to show you...” Chihiro managed to get out, before he immediately turned around and started to walk away. Kyoko was quick to shut her dorm door and follow after, eyebrow raised at the boy before she realised she was leading him to the technology room, or whatever it was called. Kyoko didn’t particularly pay attention to the more technological parts of the school.

Chihiro opened the door to the room and was quick to get to his computer, which emitted a dark green glow from it. Kyoko sped up her pace and found herself now sitting beside the programmer, headphones were handed to her and she was told to put them on.

Without much questioning she placed the headphones on, immediately a static noise sounded off of them before it was replaced with a familiar voice...

A familiar accent...

”I pray that you will receive this message from me my darling Kyoko, I was not given a free call for unknown reasons so I managed to convince one of the prisoners of this jail to smuggle me in a phone...I only did this because I wanted you to know that...I don’t know how long I’ll be able to hold up in this hellhole...how long I’ll be able to live with the fact that I never got to say goodbye to you...how long before I break and...” 

A small shaky breath could be heard before the gothita continued...

”I just wanted you to know how much I love you, and that I hope that you’ll be able to hold up without me and my...chaotic influence...”

Celestia had let out a small laugh 

“Please just...stay strong for me my love, I want you to be the strong willed, intelligent, beautiful detective I know and love...and that...I’ll always be here for you...in spirit, in heart...anyplace, anytime...goodbye...”

The static returned as Kyoko pulled off her headphones, this time it didn’t leave once the mechanism had been taken off, it pounded into her head as she wiped away the tears that were falling, falling like there was no tomorrow.

The detective looked up at the screen to see what information had been displayed...

_Incoming call from Unknown Number_

_Incoming call from Unknown Number_

_Incoming call from Unknown Number_

_Call missed from Unknown Number_

_Voicemail received from Unknown Number_

_Voicemail intercepted by Towa Corp_

_Voicemail has been played and edited_

_Voicemail has been intercepted by Cheerios_

Kyoko’s eyes widened as the static burned into her head, the thumping and noise making the detective cover her ears as she looked at those same words 

_Voicemail intercepted by Towa Corp_

Of course those bastards had something to do with this...

”Chihiro...do you know what was edited out?” Kyoko turned to face the programmer, who was staring at the screen also.

”Sadly no but all I know is Celestia’s message was...a bit longer than what you just heard, a good 30 seconds was taken out of it before I managed to find it...I’m sorry Kyoko it’s the best I could do...” Chihiro started to apologise as he stood up and dusted himself off.

”No no...it’s...it’s those fucking bastards faults...” Kyoko gritted out as she stood up, fists clenched as the static sound slowly started to fade away into a small buzz...

Chihiro nodded before he said “I’ll leave you hear for a few minutes, incase you need some alone time...” He said before he hurried out of the room, leaving Kyoko alone.

The detective had only one thing to say

”I’m getting Celestia back...even if it kills me...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t let a kid mess up my entire plan
> 
> I’ve always been number one
> 
> And nothings gonna stop me


	27. This just in, Monokuma is a boomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monoboomer: MONOSUKE CHANGE MY NAME NOW
> 
> Monosuckup: NEVERRRRRR
> 
> Monopainintheass: GO BRO GO!
> 
> Monotiredofyourbullshit: man I do wish I slept for today
> 
> Monodamndaniel: Shut up bro this is an intense moment
> 
> Monokiddingmate: LETS DO THIS SHIT HEOFBWODNWKD
> 
> Monoboomer: It’s times like these I wonder
> 
> Monoboomer: Should I have let you roam the internet freely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Monofamily group chat!
> 
> TW: Mentions of death, mentions of blood

_I hate this fucking Monofamily_

Monoboomer: Kids which one of you stole your dads glasses?

Monoboomer: AND WHO CHANGED MY NAME?!

Monotiredofyourbullshit: idk dad but please I want to sleep I barely got any thanks to monodams snorin

Monodamndaniel: Well I’m a heavy sleeper Taro! I can’t help but snore!

Monotiredofyourbullshit: YOURE PART ROBOT YOU SHOUODNT BE ABLE TO SKORE 

Monopainintheass: lmao monotaros havin a stroke

Monotiredofyourbullshit: god I wish I was so I could beicbwo SLEEP

Monosuckup: Yeah ok I think you really need to sleep bro this isn’t healthy 

Monotiredofyourbullshit: BWOFBWODNWO LRNDOWNDK

Monokiddingmemate: WELL I THINK BROS GONNA COLLAPSE SOON ENOUGH!

Monoboomer: Monotaro please get some sleep before you collapse 

Monotiredofyourbullshit: sometimes you surprise me with how much you care about me

Monoboomer: Listen I’m not Haiji, I’m not always an asshole and at least I care for my kids health!

Monopainintheass: EW HAIJI

Monosuckup: EW HAIJI

Monotiredofyourbullshit: EW HAIJI

Monodamndaniel: EW HAIJI

Monokiddingmate: EW HAIJI

Monoboomer: You haven’t even met Haiji! 

Monodamndaniel: Yeah but from what we heard about him from you father he sounds like an asshole!

Monoboomer: HE IS AN ASSHOLE

Monosuckup: Also dad it was me who changed your name

Monoboomer: MONOSUKE CHANGE MY NAME NOW

Monosuckup: NEVERRRRRR

Monopainintheass: GO BRO GO!

Monotiredofyourbullshit: man I do wish I slept for today

Monodamndaniel: Shut up bro this is an intense moment

Monokiddingmate: LETS DO THIS SHIT HEOFBWODNWKD

Monoboomer: It’s times like these I wonder

Monoboomer: Should I have let you roam the internet freely?

Monopainintheass: Well from what I’ve seen, very very weird people are starting to ‘ship’ you with those teenagers you kidnapped!

Monoboomer: WHAT THE FUCK

Monoboomer: WHO THE FUCK

Monoboomer: WHEN THE FUCK

Monoboomer: WHY THE FUCK

Monoboomer: HOW THE FUCK

Monosuckup: Yep, Phanie showed me as well, it was pretty disturbing

Monoboomer: WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD LIKE A SHIP BETWEEN A TORTURED VICTIM AND THEIR TORTURER

Monokiddingmate: Dad please calm down

Monoboomer: I SWEAR TO GOD I FUCKING HATE THIS WORLD

Monotiredofyourshit: Dad pleasendjwjdjekkkekfjj

Monoboomer: ?

Monosuckup: Taro just collapsed onto the ground...

Monoboomer: Ah shit I’ll be there in a minute!

Monopainintheass: ok so dads gone

Monodamndaniel: Aw man! I can’t believe I slept through your day Monophanie!

Monopainintheass: ?

Monodamndaniel: I was in shut down mode on April Fools day! It meant I couldn’t say it’s your day because you’re a fucking joke!

Monokiddingmate: DAMMMMMMMMMMN MONODAM SNAPPED

Monophanie: holy SHIT MONODAM WHAT THE FUCK

Monosuckup: Monodam! That is not appropriate!

Monodamndaniel: Yeah of course, sorry Phanie I couldn’t help it!

Monopainintheass: IM SO FUCKING PROUD 

Monokuma grumbled something as he pushed up his glasses, he only needed them for reading but he was constantly reading files so of course he was always seen wearing them inside the house. The two toned father walked over to the kitchen, where he knew Monotaro was, and there one of his sons were, collapsed on the counter he was probably sitting on beforehand.

Monokuma sighed and gently picked up Monotaro, the man was strong enough to lift his kids so he didn’t need to worry about dropping him. He quickly walked over to Monotaro’s room and gently placed him on the bed, ruffling his hair a little as he smiled at him softly before he left the room, quietly shutting the door.

Of course he was going to be a good father, he was just a bastard in general. He walked back to his office where he shut and locked the door as he walked to his desk, there lay dozens of files of each student at Hope’s Peak Academy, Headmaster Jin was so nice to give him all of them!

”Hmm let’s see...Mondo...Mondo...Aha! Mondo Owada! Ultimate Bike Gang Leader...” Monokuma sat himself on his desk as he flipped through the file. He occasionally took a sip of his black coffee before spitting out what was in his mouth as he looked at a dark fact about the gang leader. “Holy shit he killed his brother on accident?! Man that’s some good shit!” Monokuma laughed out as he read more about the boys past. He then placed the file down as he stretched out, his office was usually bare but now there were boxes of files all over the place, pieces of documents scattered around the floor as Monokuma couldn’t be bothered picking them up.

His two toned shirt may have looked weird to the average person but it ran in the family, all his kids wore things that were two toned, and their hair colour was just the same.

Monokuma then heard his phone ringing and he picked it up as he put Mondo’s file back down, he answered it with his usual relaxed voice.

”Talk to me!”

”Yo cousin Mono? Is that you?”

Monokuma internally groaned at the voice of his obnoxious cousin, Kurokuma, he was always travelling around the world, something about being the boss of a well known gang.

”Yep, it’s me Kuro...” 

“Heyo! Uhhh me and Shiro are actually coming over soon enough...we gotta proposition for ya!” 

Monomuma raised a brow at that and went to sit in his chair as he listened to what Kurokuma has to say, soon Monokuma’s neutral expression turned into a fanged smirk as he laughed. 

”Oh I can’t wait to see you again Kuro! We can discuss this more! I love it!” Monokuma slammed his fist into his desk as he laughed more at the devious plan, he soon ended the call and placed his phone in one of the drawers as he glared at the door.

”Who does that motherfucker think he’s fooling?! A tournament with the Hope’s Peak Academy students?! What fucking bullshit-“ Monokuma stopped for a moment, then he smirked. 

”Maybe he was actually thinking right...maybe I can...abuse this power by sending in my kids to join them...and I can tell them what to do! I’m a fuckin’ genius!” Monokuma grabbed the knife lodged into his desk as he closed his eyes and aimed it at the wall behind him, it landed on one of the many pictures of each Hope’s Peak student and then Monokuma did this 8 more times. One for each Kuma and Kub the students would participate against.

The torturer turned around to see which poor students would be having to go through some pain, when he saw where each knife landed he burst out laughing, he laughed so hard that tears started to fall down his cheeks before he coughed and straightened himself up, he opened up a slot usually used for ink, which was replaced with a particular red substance and he circled the faces of each student which the knife had gone into.

”Poor kids! They’ll probably never get to see their senior prom! I was made to hurt them, they were made to be mine to hurt!” He laughed again before he snapped the ink slot shut and placed it back on his desk, Monokuma then pulled out each knife and placed each one in one of his other drawers. The two toned reincarnation of death finally unlocked his door and exited his office, before he immediately heard screaming coming from Monokid and Monophanie.

”DAAAAAAAAD MONODAM’S HAVING A WINDOWS ERROR AGAIN!”

Monokuma groaned internally but plastered on a smile as he ran off into one of the more childish areas of the house.

His kids had no idea of his plan.

He could already hear the screams of the victims of his kids and cousins harm.

He could taste the blood that would spill.

He could feel the goosebumps on his skin as he continued to think of the plan.

He could see their crying lovers as they looked at their near dead significant other.

He could smell the blood, sweat and tears as each person would be forced to watch everything happen.

He loved having a brilliant mind.

He loved having kids.

He loved having idiotic cousins.

He loved the feeling of _**DESPAIR**_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell
> 
> Monoboomer: Monokuma  
> Monosuckup: Monosuke  
> Monopainintheass: Monophanie  
> Monotiredofyourbullshit: Monotaro  
> Monodamndaniel: Monodam  
> Monokiddingmate: Monokid


	28. Break out or break yourself (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “JUNKO CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY?!” 
> 
> “SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME LISTEN TO CARAMELLDANSEN!” 
> 
> “JUNKO YOU’VE HIT LIKE 2 PEOPLE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A breakout that doesn’t end well
> 
> TW: Junko as a driver, police brutality

The plan was simple, ask Junko to drive the 5 of them to the jail, disguise themselves and retrieve Celestia and Mukuro and then leave while they Junko probably blasted some really shitty music.

They never expected it to end up so...terrifying...

_2 hours earlier_

“You want me to do what?” Junko’s grumpy voice muttered out as she stared at the 5 students standing near her. 

”We need your help to break out your sister and Celestia! So we need you to drive us to the jail and we can use some of your outfits to disguise ourselves as officers!” Leon said exasperated, he knew Junko had become more short tempered with the more Mukuro was in prison.

The 5 could understand her, but now wasn’t the time for sympathy, now was the time for planning.

”So you’re trustin’ me to drive you lot to the jail...manage to disguise you as officers or whatever and then you break out Celeste and Muku?” Junko repeated nearly all of what Leon had said as she stood up, arms folded over her chest as she stared the baseballer down, Leon held her stare as he nodded, “Exactly that...” He said with a hint of confidence in his voice.

Junko’s neutral expression turned into a look of confidence and chaos, the two defining traits of the girl as she nodded, “I’m in!” He said sticking out her hand, Leon sighed with a smile as he shook her hand.

”And so am I...” 

The sudden voice made Ibuki scream a little as she jumped into Tenko’s arms, the neo aikido master no longer had to use crutches as her leg had fully healed ever since it had been broken during the incident.

Tenko just rolled her eyes and gently placed Ibuki down as the rockstar apologised before everyone turned to see who spoke out...

Kyoko stepped out from the shadows as she looked at the group, “I can help, with my detective badge and extensive knowledge of what the prison looks like, I’ll be able to help you all not get lost...” She said with her calm, cold expression.

”Of course, your girlfriend is held in that blasted jail isn’t she?” Gundham spoke up, dark devas in his hands and scarf as he said so.

Kyoko nodded as she looked back at Leon, “You’re the leader for this whole thing aren't you...so am I in?” She asked, standing there, her eyes unblinking as she stared at Leon, who just smiled brightly and nodded.

”Oh hell yeah! We fuckin’ got this!” Miu exclaimed brightly, hands resting on her hips as everyone smiled around her, the inventor was slowly getting cheerier ever since what had happened to her, it was good to see her so happy...

Soon everyone’s happy mood would disappear into nothing...

  
_2 hours later_

It had started out simple enough, Junko would drive them all to the jail that Mukuro and Celestia were contained in, Kyoko, Leon and Miu would get uniforms from Junko and walk into the jail and claim that Kyoko had scheduled an interrogation with Celestia over what she had done. Chihiro had hacked into the prisons database and made up a fake meeting.

Leon and Miu would be the officers that would take Kyoko to meet Celestia and boom, since Mukuro and Celestia are both in the same cell according to what Chihiro managed to get from the data, they successfully managed to get two of their friends back with ease, and then they’d slip away like nothing happened!

Except...that didn’t happen...

It all started when Junko got to pick the music, and god why did they let Junko pick the music...the recognisable tune yet confusing lyrics of the familiar Caramelldansen song was blasting through the speakers like Junko had no care...of course she had a slight care but Junko would never show it in a million years...

Even with the threats from Tenko, Junko wouldn’t shut off the damn thing, and that’s when they heard them...

The sirens...it was the police...

They had probably been called thanks to Junko’s idiotic driving and her anti-social behaviour of blasting a stupid Swedish song on repeat for god knows how long.

And that’s when Junko slammed her foot onto the accelerator...

Thats when Leon realised, they were all fucked...

Junko was quick but the police had more units, so with each corner Junko avoided one car, two more cars would appear in front of her trying to stop her...

This was becoming more of a police chase than a rescue mission...and the others were not taking the situation well anyway...

The argument between Leon and Junko was not going well to say the least.

“JUNKO CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY?!” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME LISTEN TO CARAMELLDANSEN!” 

“JUNKO YOU’VE HIT LIKE 2 PEOPLE!”

”HEY HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE- FUCK FUCK FUCK!”

That last sentence had came from Junko having to quick turn the car down a narrow street as everyone could see the tire spikes she nearly hit.

Ibuki had been improvising and handed Miu and Leon their uniforms to change into while Kyoko remained unchanged as her outfit looked good enough to pass off as a professional.

Soon the end goal was in sight, the prison that held their loved ones.

The sirens kept getting louder and louder and when Junko suddenly unlocked the doors she yelled back to the three.

”YOU FIND CELESTIA AND MUKURO! I’LL DISTRACT THESE BASTARDS! DON’T WORRY WE HAVE A PLAN FOR THE ESCAPE IF YOUR ORIGINAL ONE FAILS!”

Kyoko couldn’t even comprehend what Junko had just yelled at her before she was being pushed out of the moving vehicle into a bush, along with Leon and Miu. All at once the car doors slammed and locked again as it screeched around a corner, multiple police cars chasing after it, oblivious to the three that escaped the chase.

Leon straightened his hat while Miu put on sunglasses, slightly useless as to it being night but that wouldn’t stop the girl, Kyoko dusted herself off as she nodded at the others as they made their way to the entrance of the prison, all taking deep breaths and opening the doors as they entered, each one having an air of confidence and nervousness wavering about them.

The main guard typing up something into a computer looked over at them, he took out the lollipop he was sucking on and just gave them a look that said ‘Tell me why you’re here before I kick your sorry asses out of here’.

Kyoko understood immediately as she cleared her throat, “I’ve been planned an interrogation with Miss Ludenburg in her cell, these two officers here are for keeping an eye on Miss Ikusaba along with making sure Miss Ludenburg doesn’t try any funny business...”

The Officer rolled his eyes as he typed something in and his eyes widened as he looked back at Kyoko, “Miss Kirigiri?”

Kyoko nodded and showed her detective badge to the man before he nodded and motioned his hand to the right. 

”Miss Ludenburg is issued at the end of the hall after you enter those doors, Miss Ikusaba has been moved to the upstairs area after an incident involving a fellow prisoner...” He said before placing the lollipop back into his mouth as he watched the three nod at him and walk off.

Leon let out a breath he hasn’t realised he had been holding as he opened the door for Kyoko, Miu following close behind, “We’re nearly there guys...” Leon said with a small smile before it dropped immediately as to atone for his serious Officer look.

They quickened their pace as they reached the end of the many many cells, homing god knows how many prisoners. There the three saw something that nearly made them yell out.

Celestia was being beat by an officer with a metal pipe, she screamed out at him but his onslaught only became worse before he noticed the others and stopped what he was doing and bowed at them.

”Apologies, the girl was needing a lesson in respect...”

The Officer quickly left as Kyoko slowly walked in, the other two waiting outside on lookout as they tried to figure out where exactly Mukuro would be in the upstairs area...

Celestia’s arms were purple from bruises as she looked up at Kyoko, a dark black mark over her left eye and some blood even spilling down from it and her lip as she immediately got up, even if she was badly injured and hugged Kyoko and kissed her passionately.

Kyoko kissed back until both were out of breath, Kyoko stared into Celestia’s eyes and saw the gambler was close to crying and Kyoko gently kissed the top of her head as she helped her out of her cell, not before Miu yelled at them.

”WE GOT COMPANY!”

Kyoko picked up Celestia and the three immediately started running from the officers that were going after them, they had figured out that they weren’t actually there for an interrogation...but how?

They made a beeline for the stairs as Miu decked one of the officers waiting for them above in the face, making her fall back into another, Leon kicked another in the groin and threw him into the wall as they kept looking for Mukuro and finally found her.

The soldier looked at the four of them with a surprised look, Mukuro wasn’t in as bad of a condition as Celestia but the bruises still showed. Leon broke the lock and got into the cell while Miu pushed Mukuro out of the cell and placed something against the wall and running out right after.

A small explosion shook the place as Kyoko realised that Miu has placed some sort of bomb into the wall to break it down, and there across and below them was the car with Junko and the others.

Miu pulled out a grappling hook she had somehow been hiding and shot it directly at the car, making it impale the roof, she then wrapped the rope around the top pole of Mukuro’s bunk bed as she pulled out a cloth and used it to slide down the rope, soon followed by Leon and Mukuro.

Finally it was Kyoko and Celestia, Kyoko could hear all the guards yelling as she held Celestia with one arm and the cloth with the other, sliding down one handed while Celestia held onto her for dear life, they landed safely and Miu cut the rope with a knife Junko had given her, everyone got into the car as Junko sped off yet again, the music had been turned off for respectable reasons while Junko tried to hug Mukuro with one arm while the other messily steered the wheel.

Kyoko had Celestia sitting on her lap thanks to a lack of seats, and Celestia was trembling greatly before she looked up at Kyoko, her good eye had tears spilling down from it while the other still had speckles of blood dripping from it.

Suddenly, Kyoko felt Celestia’s lips on hers again, this time she could taste something.

Something that made her body stiffen...

She could taste blood...

All too soon Celestia had pulled away, whispering, 

“I love you Kyoko...”

And she collapsed into Kyoko’s arms.

Kyoko tried to gently shake her awake...but her heart nearly stopped when she felt Celestia’s body slowly turn cold and her body also became unmoving...

”Celestia?” Kyoko gently shook her. 

Nothing...

”Celestia?!” Kyoko could feel the tears running down her face. 

No sound...

”TAEKO?!” Kyoko finally cried out her lovers name in anguish.

Silence...


	29. Take a risk, or be left to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl hadn’t meant to find herself in such a dangerous situation.
> 
> Perhaps her stupidity had finally lead her to her demise? 
> 
> Alas, she was also unable to say goodbye to the girl she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that’s what I call angst! 
> 
> TW: Blood, violence, stabbing, suicidal thoughts, self doubt, implied child abuse, technically major character death

Mukuro had found herself separated from the others somehow, she hadn’t remembered how.

She couldn’t remember anything from the escape mission come to think of it.

All that was happening was that she was walking down the dark streets of her city, her prison outfit had been ripped away as her usual attire instead clothed her body.

The soldier seemingly had no fear of the darkness that loomed around every corner, around every alley, around her own mind even.

Each thought about her failure to protect those she loved made her grow into an unexplainable rage.

**_You couldn’t protect yourself, what makes you think you could protect Sayaka?_ **

**_You will never amount to anything because you’re that fucking useless._ **

**_Just kill yourself...no one will miss you anyway..._ **

**_D I E. D I E. D I E._ **

Mukuro clenched her hands into fists as more and more thoughts plagued her mind, oh to just get a knife and stab the life away from herself...

The thoughts would be gone at least...

The soldier finally took out her anger by punching the wall while she was walking, she could hear the sick, deafening crunch of her knuckles as she did so.

Blood started to spill from them as pain flooded the girl from that particular area, Mukuro just gritted her teeth and kept walking, allowing the blood to drop from her knuckles and onto the pavement as she tried to find a way back to Hope’s Peak Academy.

So she could see Sayaka once again.

Mukuro could hear voices from every alleyway she passed, whether it be the usual drug dealer or a helpless victim get beat up by thugs who just did that shit for a quick buck, Mukuro walked past them all.

She was used to the screams of pain, she was used to the crying, she was used to all the shit that those helpless bastards had to go through then and there.

She went through it herself.

But then, something happened...someone approached Mukuro, asking for a favour, Mukuro was quick to decline and walk past them.

The soldier then started hearing footsteps following after her.

And when she stopped, they kept going.

Mukuro was quick to break out into a run as she knew this would not end well for her if she was caught, she slipped around a corner and tried to take a shortcut through the construction site.

The footsteps were still coming, so the soldier quickly crawled through a pipe just large enough for her and escaped from it with ease.

She could hear their voices now, one probably attempted to follow after and got stuck in the pipe.

”Fuck! He’s stuck!” A male voice yelled to the possible leader of the gang chasing after her.

”You try and get him out! I’m going after the girl!” A low female voice yelled back before she went back to chasing after Mukuro.

The voice sounded familiar to Mukuro, when she realised it was the same voice of the girl who had stabbed her, only a week before.

The girl was after her again...Mukuro had to escape...

Her life was on the line this time...she just knew it...

So Mukuro ran, yet Hope’s Peak seemed to be nowhere in sight...

And the only thing that kept Mukuro running was the feeling of death right behind her...

_**Run while you can...your legs will soon give out and you’ll be killed soon enough...you deserve to die Mukuro...** _

_**You deserve all the shit that’s happened to you because you’re a worthless human being...that’s what your parents always told...they told you that because it was true...** _

“Shut up...SHUT UP!” Mukuro yelled at herself as she continued to run, skidding around her another corner and even sliding across the hood of a moving car on a busy street.

She needed as many witnesses she could get for what was about to happen to her...

Sayaka was walking back from the park for a way to clear her head from all the shit that had been happening for the past few days, with the stress of her Idol work and Mukuro being imprisoned for something she didn’t do, it was no surprise that Sayaka needed some way to relax, Sakura had suggested a late night walk to the park, so long as she stays safe and had her phone on her so she could call any of them incase something bad happened.

What Sayaka hadn’t been expecting, was to see her girlfriend be chased after a girl with what appeared to be hair similar to Monokuma’s...except this time it was half pink and half white...Sayaka knew she was trouble because the girl was holding a knife, and two more boys quickly followed after, one with half white and half red, the other with half white and half blue...All of them were probably related to the bastard.

Sayaka had to stop them so she started to run after them all, she didn’t have as much as an athletic build as those four but she still tried to keep up.

She had to keep up for Mukuro’s sake.

Sayaka’s mind was soon plagued with thoughts as she found the others getting further and further away...

_**Just leave them, Mukuro was bound to die anyway.** _

_**You can’t fucking do anything right.** _

_**Let the girl die. Let the girl die.** _

_**She never deserved to live, she killed for fucks sake!  
** _

Sayaka shook off those thoughts, those were from the dark, selfish side of her that rarely came out, she was glad to have Mukuro as a lover, and now she wasn’t going to just let her go with ease.

She wasn’t going to let her girlfriend disappear again...

Pain. Pain was all that Mukuro could feel as she was mercilessly beaten up by the three Monokubs. A hard punch to her jaw and Mukuro could hear the cracking, another to her stomach and she could feel her food coming back up. She had been caught by them once she found herself get trapped in an alleyway she swore was a shortcut.

Moniphanie didn’t hold back either, she sliced all over her body, leaving her marks on parts of Mukuro’s body that the soldier would never be able to forget.

The girl finished Mukuro off by stabbing the girl deep in the stomach, just like before, this time, she left it in and just told her brothers to “move it before anyone else gets here!”. Quickly the three kubs left the bleeding Mukuro to die in an alleyway.

The girl hadn’t meant to find herself in such a dangerous situation.

Perhaps her stupidity had finally lead her to her demise? 

Alas, she was also unable to say goodbye to the girl she loved.

Or so she thought.

Sayaka was too late, she saw Mukuro sitting against the wall, body beaten and badly harmed, and the knife in her made Sayaka want to throw up. The idol ran over and kneeled in front of the girl, tears falling down her face as she gently cupped Mukuro’s cheek with one hand while she tried to pull out her phone.

Mukuro seemed to understand what she was doing and gently grabbed her wrist to stop her from doing so.

”It’s...too...late for...me...” Mukuro’s breathing was becoming quicker as she pressed her lips against Sayaka’s for the last time as she felt her own tears falling.

She pulled away and leaned her head against the wall as she weakly ran her fingers through the ends of Sayaka’s hair.

”Say..aka...” Was the last thing Mukuro ever said before she took her final breath, her eyes closing immediately as her head tipped to the side. Sayaka screamed out as she held the girl, wanting everything to just go back to normal.

Sayaka woke up in a cold sweat as she looked around her, she was in her bedroom...all of that had been a dream...

The idol wiped away the tears on her face with her hoodie sleeves as she looked out of the window from her bed.

Mukuro was still out there, she was still alive, she may of been in prison but...

She was ok...she was going to be ok...


	30. Their final chance (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Junko fucking STEP ON IT!” 
> 
> “YOU DON’T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating, this chapter for some reason has been so hard to write! 
> 
> TW: Description of injuries, technically major character death, mentions of guns

“TAEKO?!” Kyoko cried out in anguish to her lover, only to be met with a chilling silence.

The detective couldn’t believe it, it couldn’t happen, they just managed to get her back she just can’t die!

Everyone else in the car was silent as they looked back at Kyoko, save it for Junko who was smacked on the back of the head with a stern “Keep driving...” From Mukuro.

Kyoko could feel all their stares but she couldn’t care less about them currently, all she could do was gently hold Celestia as she continued to cry.

This was the end wasn’t it? Everything has gone to shit so of course it’s the end...

No.

No. It’s not the end. If they could get Celestia back to the academy and let Mikan do her job then maybe...just maybe...

Kyoko quickly checked for a pulse and she choked out a quiet sob when she could barely feel it.

They needed to hurry, and with the worlds worst but fastest driver in their car. This may of been their one chance.

Perhaps she would regret what she would say next, but she couldn’t think of that now.

“Junko fucking STEP ON IT!” 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!”

The car lurched forward and everyone was back to holding onto something so they wouldn’t fall over.

Immediately after you could hear arguing between Mukuro and Junko.

”Why the fuck are you wearing sunglasses at NIGHT?!”

”Three reasons! One! They look cool! Two! They make me look badass! And three! I always wear sunglasses when driving!”

”Yeah that’s a good idea wear cool sunglasses to make yourself look badass WHILE THE FUCKING POLICE ARE CHASING- Ow fuck!”

Mukuro clutched her sides at her outburst, nobody could see the bruises resting underneath her clothes but they could tell what was happening with the soldier, immediately Junko pulled up her sunglasses to properly concentrate while the police cars continued to chase them.

Leon had an idea as everyone else continued to argue and yell, he pulled out his phone and messaged Mondo.

_Gay and Gayer_

  
Gay: Mondo buddy I need your help

Gayer: What’s up?

Gay: me and some others are in the middle of a police chase, Celestia’s badly hurt and nearly fucking dead so we need you to contact your gang to distract the officers so we can get to the academy safely

Gayer: say no more dude I’ve got your back

Gay: thanks dude

Gayer: ok where about a are you

_Gay has sent a location_

Gay: pls hurry theyre closing wufowj 

Gayer: I’ll be quick

Leon was disrupted by a thump from the back of the car, Tenko’s voice rang out.

”They’re hitting the back of the car! Hurry the hell up Junko!”

Junko actually looked to be panicking as she gripped the steering wheel tightly, everyone was depending on her and she couldn’t fail them...

She had to do this for the sake of her friends...

The model swerved again to the right down a narrow alleyway, breaking through the chain link fence with ease thanks to the car. You could see Mukuro trying to talk to her but she continually had to stop herself thanks to her injuries.

Ibuki was keeping an eye out for any extra units that were attempting to block them off.

Leon was looking out for Mondo and his gang.

Tenko and Miu were working together to throw balloons full of paint at the cars to distract their view.

Gundham was gently soothing the dark devas as he yelled out directions back to the academy.

Kyoko holding onto Celestia as she just stared right ahead, watching each turn, she could still taste the blood on her lips from her kiss with Celestia, was that going to be their last kiss? She didn’t want to think about that as she just held Celestia closer, trying to preserve whatever body heat remained.

And then they heard it.

The thrum of multiple engines, and suddenly gunshots where being fired.

Leon looked out to see Mondo’s gang diverting the police’s attention by shooting blanks at them. At the front he could see the familiar hair of Mondo but the gang leader was wearing a mask, probably so the police couldn’t track him down to the academy.

Hell he wasn’t even wearing his iconic jacket! He just wore one of the plain white ones he originally wore before becoming the leader.

Leon smiled to himself as the police soon grew distracted from the escapists and started trying to shoot at the gang members, they had split off into groups to allow the others to escape thanks to the police cars chasing after them. Leon notes to himself that he would probably have to repay Mondo greatly after the whole thing was over.

But that didn’t matter right now, all that mattered was getting Celestia back to the academy...

Most of the students in the academy were asleep.

Keyword: Most.

Because only the insomniacs, plus Mikan and Sayaka were actually up, Mikan has received a message from Ibuki telling her to be ready once she got back to the academy and Sayaka...well Sayaka has been having extreme trouble lately sleeping so whenever she woke up she did what Mukuro would do and go down to the common room to get some coffee.

She didn’t even like coffee, but it just reminded her so much of Mukuro that she couldn’t help but drink it.

But then she heard a crashing sound from outside and nearly dropped her coffee, instead she placed it down before running over to the front entrance and using her keycard to open the doors, immediately seeing the sight before her.

The Landrover Junko had been driving had its rear crashed back into the wall, it wasn’t severe but it would definitely need a trip to Souda before it could go out again...

And then people started exiting it...

First it was Tenko and Ibuki with some shards of glass in them.

Miu limped out of the vehicle but she kept on a strong smile when she saw Sayaka.

Gundham gracefully got out while he helped Leon right after who nearly stumbled out of the car.

Junko just climbed out of the sunroof and sat down on the roof and dangled her legs over the side of the car.

Sayaka’s eyes widened at the next person...

Mukuro managed to get out alright, a few scratches here and there and god knows how many bruises along her arms chest and back but...she was there...Mukuro was standing there right in front of her...

The soldier made eye contact with the idol and without any hesitation opened her arms out for a hug from her.

Sayaka immediately ran forward and into the girls arms, crying her eyes out as Mukuro gently wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head, Sayaka could barely even hear what she had said next but it just made her cry more.

”It’s alright...I’m back...” 

But not all stories could have a happy ending...

Kyoko had ran past them all as she held Celestia close, she needed to make it to the nurses office...

She needed Celestia to stay alive...

She...she couldn’t live without Celestia...

The detective harshly turned a corner as she saw Mikan nervously waiting outside her nurse office and when she saw Kyoko and Celestia she was already getting things ready.

”You’re going to have to wait outside Kyoko, this may take a while and even then...she might not come back...” Mikan said to the girl as Kyoko places Celestia down on the infirmary bed.

Kyoko wiped away a few tears before nodding and walked out of the office and shut the door firmly before sitting down from across the room and broke down crying.

Not too long after, the others arrived, most had gotten some scraps from the crash but they seemed fine and didn’t complain about it, there were worse things to worry about currently...

Such as their friend that was trying to be brought back to life...

Each one had their own thoughts clouding their own heads...

_Were we too late?_

_Did I mess everything up?  
_

_I fucked everything up, I’m fucking stupid._

_I should’ve helped more._

_We can only wait now...even if I hate waiting_

_Please be ok..._

_I should’ve been there to protect her..._

After what seemed to be an hour and a half later, the doors opened.

There stood an exhausted Mikan who just stared right at Kyoko, the detective was immediately up as she walked over to her.

Kyoko’s face was full of worry, guilt, sadness and most of all, fear.

Yet when Mikan smiled, Kyoko felt it all disappear as the nurse said those 4 words...

”She’s gonna be ok!” 


	31. Two relationships, one ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you would be better than this Kokichi...I thought...I thought you wouldn’t stoop this low...”
> 
> “Well there’s another thing that you’re wrong about...Shuichi...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I’ve been waiting for this chapter for a LONG time! 
> 
> TW: Reminder of trauma, toxic relationships, mentions of rape and torture

_Class 79 (Wish we were 69 tho)_

TiredMother: Fellow classmates, after a string of incidents that have happened recently, whether it being the arrests of two students, the rescue of them or Haiji Towa’s arrest for manslaughter and rape of minors. I want you all to know that Hope’s Peak is still remaining strong and I hope that all of you are handling this well.

Weeb: there’s nothing I can’t handle!

DetectiveAnxiety: what about your anime figurines getting destroyed

Weeb: Murder is always an option

McStabberson: mood

thebravelittletoaster: well I am glad that everyone is fine now! I heard what Miu and Tenko did and what happened to Celestia!

TIDDY: good fucking thing Mikan was there to help

StrongLesbian: yeah and thanks to Mondo the police got distracted and went after them

Vanessa Carlton: just don’t scare me like that again Miu! I thought you weren’t going to come back

TIDDY: Nothing can stop the gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma Kaebabe!

TIDDY: but I’m sorry if I did scare you

Vanessa Carlton: It’s ok Miu you don’t have to apologize!

TIDDY: but I am because I genuinely made you scared and I didn’t realise it

Vanessa Carlton: Aw <3

TIDDY: <3

CatLover: now that’s a fucking Healthy relationship

Nyeh: nyeh most of the relationships of Hopes peak are pretty healthy...

StrongLesbian: right you are himi!

PreciousBugBoi: Oh Gonta want to ask how Tenko and Miu are! 

TheGayDad: We heard the car used in the escape crashes pretty badly

summonsAtua: and we wanted to know if you two were ok!

StrongLesbian: Yeah don’t worry I got a few scratches but nothing I couldn’t handle

TIDDY: yeah we’ve been through worse 

Rat Boy: Oh yeah you two have been through sooooo much worse than the rest of us!

DetectiveAnxiety: Kokichi...

Rat Boy: What? I’m just saying that they’ve been through some bad stuff and they should be used to this!

Rat Boy: oh but maybe they’re not because they’re weak?

McStabberston: I will kill you if you say anymore Kokichi

Rat Boy: all I’m fucking saying is I bet that whore enjoyed every minute of her time in that place 

Rat Boy: people were actually fucking that bitch 

Rat Boy: plus Tenko theres no reason for you to train anymore if you cant fucking protect yourself what makes you think you can fucking protect others?

DetectiveAnxiety: KOKICHI STOP

Vanessa Carlton: KOKICHI OUMA I AL GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS

Nyeh: I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD IN THE DICK IT WONT BE ABLE TO WORK ANYMORE

_TIDDY and StrongLesbian have gone offline!_

Vanessa Carlton: shit right I have to go guys

Nyeh: same here please keep an eye on that fucking idiot

_Vanessa Carlton and Nyeh have gone offline!_

McStabberston: You really fucked up this time you piece of shit

Rat Boy: But this time I’m not lying

Rat Boy: all that whore knows how to do is suck dick and be kinky she has to be fucking glad people decided to fuck her

Kaidiot: Kokichi they raped her

Kaidiot: That’s something that can never be fucking forgiven so how about you shut up and not joke about it

Rat Boy: oh but what about Tenko? She acts all high and mighty but you all saw what she was like when they came back

Rat Boy: all those marks she deserved because she couldn’t protect herself like the fucking bitch she is

TiredMother: Kokichi do you not realise what those two have been through? Along with the other 4 they have been left with severe trauma and you triggering them is not helping them at all in this situation!

Rat Boy: oh _im_ sorry that those two are just some saps who are probably over exaggerating about what happened 

Rat Boy: maybe they deserved it?

DetectiveAnxiety: KOKICHI THATS ENOUGH

Rat Boy: Hm?

_Koki and Shumai_

Shumai: I want you to meet me in my room now, we need to have a talk.

Koki: well of course my darling shushu! I’ll be there as quick as possible!

_Ass as sin and Space Rocks_

Ass as sin: hey Kaito can we talk? There’s something important I need to tell you

Space Rocks: of course makiroll! Where do you wanna meet?

Ass as sin: let’s meet in my room 

Space Rocks: see you there maki!

Maki patiently waited, sitting on her bed as she fidgeted with her hands, every single one of Kokichi’s messages had ticked Maki off. So much so that the assassin was a little bit too aggressive on her training dummy. Suddenly Maki thought that now seemed to be a good time to tell Kaito the thing that had currently been keeping her awake at night.

Her sexuality.

She was not sure before but now she was definitely sure, Maki was a lesbian. The girl wanted to tell Kaito and seeing as she had so many emotions swirling around her it seemed like a good time to let it all out of her chest.

Kaito gently knocked the familiar beat he always used when knocking on Maki’s door, so the assassin would know who it was, the door quickly opened and Kaito walked in before he shut the door and saw Maki walking back to her bed. The astronaut followed after and sat himself next to her, a small distance between them because Kaito didn’t want to make Maki uncomfortable.

”I need to tell you something Kaito...”

Maki’s voice was uneasy, it was unlike the confident girl but Kaito just gave her a gentle smile and nod.

”You know you can tell me anything Maki roll!”

”...alright...I’m...a lesbian...” 

Kaito just looked at Maki with a blank stare for a few moments before he chuckled, and that chuckle turned into a great laugh, all the while Maki could only look in confusion as Kaito laughed his face off.

”What? What is it?”

Once the boy has finally calmed down and wiped away a few tears he looked at Maki.

”That’s good Maki roll because I’m gay!”

Maki just stared back at Kaito with a stunned silence before her mouth turned up into a smile, as she giggled and started to laugh too, Kaito joined back in and the two had a laughing fit for a good few minutes.

When the two had finally stopped they just looked at each other and hugged, they knew they would still be friends even if they were no longer together, the two were close already, they didn’t need to worry about any awkward after break up situations they may be put in.

Another couple however, weren’t taking things as lightly...

”Kokichi how could you just say those things?!” Shuichi was pacing back and forth in front of his bed, where Kokichi sat and just stared.

”Because I could, it just felt good to say all those things Shushu!” Ouma has the audacity to smile at Shuichi while the detective was on the verge of a mental break down, he tipped his hat a little lower so it could cover his eyes.

”Kokichi you may of just caused some major triggering for Miu and Tenko! You know what they went through and the damage that they got afterwards! Mia couldn’t go near any of us guys for a solid few days while Tenko isolated herself in her room because she couldn’t trust anyone!”

Shuichi’s voice kept trembling throughout his speech, he just felt so mad at Kokichi for actually doing this bullshit, he knew the leader didn’t really like the two but to go _that_ far just seemed unreasonable.

”Well Shushu what if I just felt like having a little fun? Those two will get over it like they always do they’re just so fucking dramatic!” The supreme leader just flopped back onto Shuichi’s bed and waved his hand about as he talked about the girls, “Plus they deserved it for being so bitchy to me!”

That. Was. It.

”You know what Kokichi? Let me tell you something, ever since we started dating I noticed that you got more arrogant towards my friends! You told me to put my hat back on because it ‘hid my emo looks’ when really you just didn’t want to be seen with a guy who looks way more friendlier than you! You tell me that I’m always wrong when I know I’m right but you make me think that every little thing I say and do is wrong! You say these shitty things about everyone but it’s always those victims that get the punch to the face isn’t it?”

Shuichi was actually crying now as he took his hat off and threw it to the ground.

Kokichi could only watch in amusement as he watched Saihara Shuichi break down before him.

“I thought you would be better than this Kokichi...I thought...I thought you wouldn’t stoop this low...”

“Well there’s another thing that you’re wrong about...Shuichi...”

The detective just looked at Kokichi, a tired and done look in his eyes as he just opened the door for the leader.

”Leave Kokichi, we’re over.”

And that was the line Kokichi was expecting as he just shrugged and got up, walking past Shuichi and slamming the door shut once he left.

The detective started to wipe away his tears before he felt his phone vibrate from messages, he walked over to see what was being said.

_Class 79 (Wish we were 69 tho)_

Vanessa Carlton: Dont worry guys Miu’s ok! She’s still a little panicky but she promised me she’s fine now!

Nyeh: same for Tenko, we had a talk and now she’s just sleeping on my shoulder

Nyeh: she’s been exhausted from the mission and I definitely think the 6 deserve something

DetectiveAnxiety: how about a party? But like not a huge one, just them with the three classes, no reverse course, no other classes?

TiredMother: I shall discuss this with Headmaster Kirigiri, but that seems like an excellent idea Shuichi.

Shuichi then saw a private message from Kaito.

_Intellectual idiots_

The Hero Kaito: Hey Shuichi! Do you wanna come with me to get some ice cream?

Shuichi’s mouth quirked up into a little smile as he replied back.

The Amazing Sidekick Shuichi: I’d love to Kaito! Meet you outside the academy!

The Hero Kaito: See you there sidekick!   
  


And as Shuichi pocketed his phone and grabbed his jacket, he realised something.

Maybe life could be a dick, but there were times when it could really shine through.

People like Kaito really showed Shuichi that.

And Shuichi was thankful as he left his cap behind, resting on his floor, as a reminder that he didn’t have to worry about his relationship with Kokichi anymore.

_**End of arc 2.** _


	32. We party all day and break down at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> softemo: I wanna kick Kokichi in the dick
> 
> Sherlock Homo: me too sweetie me too
> 
> balls: w8 celeste i thot you were on beedrest? 
> 
> softemo: Nothing can stop me from going over and teaching you how to fucking spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs the air* Ah that’s the smell of good ol’ angst! 
> 
> TW: violence, mentions of parental abuse

_*to the tune of 5678* IT’S CLASS 78!  
_

balls: do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head?

Sharpay: *wii music intensifies*

lmaoweed: *bee movie script intensifies*

Ryan: *how to become immortal*

softemo: i hate this fuckin family

Petals: Celestia how are you today?

softemo: I’m doing fine, just the usual thinking about how I was legally dead for like 10 minutes

softemo: pretty sure i saw god 

Ryan: how was she?

softemo: she reminded me why I was gay

Ryan: sweet

Sherlock Homo: remember today there will be a small party for the successful escape mission

Eggy: only the three main classes will be allowed to participate so you won’t see any reverse course students or the other classes such as Sora’s Or Tsurugi’s 

RichTwink: god forbid this goes wrong

balls: knwin the classes its somehow gunna go wrong

RichTwink: darling I love you but please improve on your spelling

balls: srry 

softemo: wait is Kokichi going to be at that party?

Eggy: yeah sadly

softemo: Fuck

softemo: I wanna kick Kokichi in the dick

Sherlock Homo: me too sweetie me too

balls: w8 celeste i thot you were on beedrest? 

softemo: Nothing can stop me from going over and teaching you how to fucking spell

softemo: and surprising no one our headmaster let me rest for like two days before he told me to get back to classes

H2no: it sucks that he’s so biased against you!

Ryan: wouldnt be the first time

Sharpay: hey at least he hasn’t tried to suspend any of us for helping out

Eggy: you say that but then you remember what our classes have done over the previous few weeks

GayforRules: aka breaking the law a whole fuckin lot

IsRules: Even if I may be against it, it was for a good cause.

Cheerios: maybe I can finally test out my simp program

Mariah Carey: Oooo what’s that?

Cheerios: it can basically tell if the person using the program is a simp or not depending on what they do, like their search history or how they text etc

GayforRules: he tried it on me and said I wasn’t a simp but instead whipped

Ryan: he’s not wrong tho

GayforRules: SHUT YOUR UP

Mariah Carey: dont tell muku to shut up!

IsRules: that is very rude Mondo!

Sharpay: you tellin my sister to shut up

Sharpay: imma just

Ryan: guys please it’s fine he’s just a simple simp tryning to fit under the radar

Cheerios: SO THATS WHAT YOU WERE DOING MONDO

Cheerios: I CANNOT BELIEVE MY DEAREST FATHER WOUKD DO SUCH A THING

Eggy: Uh guys? 

Eggy: the party’s started

GayforRules: SHIT

Cheerios: SHIT

Ryan: k

Sharpay: you’re just full of salt today huh?

Ryan: hey one of us is the sassy one and the others the dumb bitch

Ryan: I just so happened to have the sass

Sharpay: YOU LITTLE

The party was going underway with the final few people from the three classes arriving in the common room.

The last time the classes had all gotten together... **it** begun, yet with the smiles and laughter that could be heard over the music from the speakers it seemed as though the night would go smoothly for everyone...

Or so they thought.

For a certain purple haired boy was awaiting for one final person to come, but they had to be sneaky and the boy loved to be sneaky. He awaited in the far corners of the large room, looking around in the shadows of the hall to see whether or not his special guest would finally arrive.

And soon he did arrive.

Mitch ran a hand through his blond hair as he approached Kokichi, “Sup man? What do you need me for?” He asked the liar as he stood next to him, hands tucked into his pockets as he had his usual smirk resting on his face.

Kokichi’s neutral expression morphed into something darker as he laughed a little, “I’ve given you a little pass for this party...I want you to go flirt with that student once you see her alone alright?” Kokichi said pointing to Miu, the inventor seemed happy as she was talking to Kaede and Tenko, all of the students seemed happy...

Mitch just looked over and whistled, he then nodded at Kokichi, “Sure man I’ll do anything to flirt with a hot chick like Miu!” He said giving Kokichi some finger guns, the supreme leader just rolled his eyes and walked to a corner of the common room, just waiting for something good to happen.

Soon Miu found herself outside, but she wasn’t alone, for Tenko was near her along with Mukuro, Sayaka and Leon being just across from her, Kaede has gone inside to get some refills for their drinks and Tenko didn’t want to leave Miu alone.

Mitch took this as his chance and he strolled up to Miu, Tenko wasn’t close enough to be able to hear their conversation.

”Hey whats a pretty girl like you doing out here at night?” Mitch said smoothly, getting a bit too close to Miu’s liking.

”Mitch just fuck off I don’t wanna talk to you” Miu backed away a little, but Mitch just kept persisting.

”Aw Cmon...don’t you wanna have some fun with me? I can make this night amazing for you...” Mitch had his smirk back as he walked closer to Miu, the inventor felt a wall behind her and Mitch was immediately in front of her, not allowing her to get away.

”Mitch I said fuck off I don’t want to do anything with you!” Miu seemed scared now, this seemed all too familiar to the girl as Mitch’s expression changed into one of anger.

”I don’t take no for an answer you bitch...”

”HEY! HOW ABOUT YOU FUCK OFF YOU TINY DICK ASS!”

Both Miu and Mitch were surprised at the sudden yelling and the footballer turned around to see Mukuro standing there, a serious and stern look on her face as she grabbed Mitch and yanked him forcefully away from Miu. Mitch stumbled a little at the force.

”Oh fuck you you little bitch!” Mitch spat at Mukuro, “How about you go back to your little prison cell and rot!”

That made Mukuro crack as she punched Mitch square in the jaw, Miu had already managed to sneak off to the side where Kaede held her and Tenko looked about ready to beat the shit out of Mitch too. Sayaka and Leon didn’t expect Mukuro to punch Mitch so the two ran over to try and stop her from doing any more.

The footballer was knocked back into the wall as he felt a crack in his jaw from the punch, but he then retaliated by kicking Mukuro’s shin and punching her across the face, with the added rings it left more scratches across her face. 

Sayaka was then held back by Leon before she could get in between the two “Leon what the hell?!” Sayaka struggled to get out of his grip, she needed to help her girlfriend!

”It’s not worth it! You’re gonna get hurt and that’s only gonna make Mukuro even more mad!” He said pulled the two back as the fight continued.

Mukuro took a few steps back in a attempt to kick Mitch but the footballer was too quick, he punched her once again before he spat blood in her face and kicked her in the stomach, making the soldier fall to the ground and grunt in pain, blood falling from her lips and nose and the cuts that Mitch gave her.

Mitch then grabbed her by the shirt and raised his fist for the final blow but was suddenly stopped, the blond looked at his side in confusion and saw Junko holding back his arm. The model threw Mitch off of Mukuro and immediately helped her sister up.

”You good sis?” 

”I want you to take one look at my face and then you’ll get your answer...” Mukuro said with a small smirk before more blood spilled from her lips.

”No need to be so fuckin’ sassy...” Junko rolled her eyes before a loud voice attracted everyone’s attention.

”WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!”

Jin Kirigiri stood there by the entrance to the academy, the other students stood behind him, some looking concerned, others looking annoyed. One looking happy at the sight before him.

Mitch scrambled up from where he had been pushed over to, he wiped away some of the blood on his knuckles before he gave Mukuro a glare, which was easily returned by the two sisters.

”That crazy girl started to punch me!” Mitch exclaimed pointing to Mukuro, but before Mukuro could say anything Miu stepped in.

”Crazy girl?! You’re the one who tried to fuckin’ get in bed with me! You even told me you didn’t take no for an answer which means you were gonna fuckin’ assault me or some shit like that!” Kaede gently held Miu as the inventor looked like she was on the brink of tears as she yelled at the principal.

Jin didn’t look impressed at all, instead he just stared at Mukuro, Junko and Mitch for a long minute before he walked over and stood in front of the three, followed by most of the students at the party. They all stood at a distance from their terrifying headmaster.

”Due to the disrespectful behaviour and reports I am getting for you Mitch, and the constant trouble Junko and Mukuro get into...You will all have a two week suspension from this academy...” Jin stated as he gave them all a terrifying look.

Immediatly Mukuro and Junko had looks of fear on their faces as they looked at each other then back at Headmaster Kirigiri, while Mitch just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

”Go pack your things and return to your homes as soon as you can...” Kirigiri started to walk away but Junko interrupted him. 

”Me and Mukuro have a situation with that sir...”

”Oh? And what’s that Miss Enoshima?” Kirigiri just stared at the model.

”Me and Mukuro kinda Uh...got kicked out of our home...we have pretty shitty parents so if we went back we probably wouldn’t come back to the school after the two weeks is up...” Junko explained, hearing the gasps of the students while Sayaka finally broke out of Leon’s grip and ran over to hug Mukuro, who just gave her a sad smile and hugged her back.

”I see...” Jin thought for a moment before he looked back at the two siblings, “You two can just remain in your dorm rooms for the two weeks, Mitch however must go back to his home as he does not have a situation like you two...”.

Junko and Mukuro understood as the rest of the students muttered around about the girls, and what on Earth got them to be kicked out...

While everyone was distracted, Kokichi had gotten to Headmaster Kirigiri’s office, where he easily picked the lock and entered the room. The liar had to find one particular thing and he found it easily as he pulled out one of the drawers and found a small piece of paper in it. Pulling it out the leader smirked as he tucked the paper away in his pocket, the number on it hadn’t faded away like Kokichi hoped.

Kokichi then left the office, shutting and locking the door again as he strolled back towards his room.

He’d have to make a call to one of Jin’s old friend, and a agreement would soon be made between him and the friend.

Dear old Monokuma would love to hear the idea Kokichi had...

Kokichi knew he would...

**_Beginning of Arc 3_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter! 
> 
> I have currently been working on my Danganronpa Twitter au on Instagram
> 
> If you wanna check it out the account is called dangan.tweets


	33. (A/N Possible Hiatus?)

Sorry about this dudes, I may put this fic on a possible hiatus.

The reason is because of my Twitter au blowing up and I haven’t found the time to create new chapters.

I will try my best to post when I can but I will be putting most of my time into the Twitter au.

But if you want to read my Twitter au, which has some similarities to this fic then you can find it on Instagram.

The account is dangan.tweets

Again dudes I’m really sorry! 


	34. The beginning of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay: Sayaka claims to not be a bottom but I know thats bs cause that girl got a fucking nosebleed from seeing my sis in a bikini
> 
> Mariah Carey: YOU MOTHERFUCKER
> 
> Ryan: Yeah Sayaka’s a bottom
> 
> Mariah Carey: M U K U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES! 
> 
> This chapter’s gonna be a little filler post with a lot of Ikuzono love!

_*to the tune of 5678* ITS CLASS 78!  
_

RichTwink: Of all the days when we believe we can finally relax after god knows what. Mitch decides to be an insolent coward.

balls: aka hes a dickhead who thinks he can get any girl he flirts with

softemo: I’m just glad I didn’t see Kokichi at all, last I saw him I nearly punched him.

Sherlock Homo: Luckily for him I was there to calm you down.

balls: could be worse

balls: you could be in his class

softemo: If that ever happened to me I’m pretty sure I would snap way to early on.

Ryan: the only thing you need to snap are his bones 

H2no: AAAAND THATS WHERE WE STOP BEFORE MUKURO SAYS ANYTHING EQUALLY AS CREEPY 

Sharpay: I gotta agree with Muku but I also wanna snap Mitch’s bones because HE FUCKING GOT ME AND MUKURO SUSPENDED LIKE WTF

Ryan: hey at least we don’t have to go back to our family

Sharpay: that’s true 

GayforRules: hey if you ever wanna rant about how shit your family is you can always come to me

GayforRules: I have a pretty shitty home life too but you guys are some of the best fuckin family ive ever had

IsRules: You can always talk to any of us about any issues you may want to vent about! I promise none of us will ever judge you!

Sharpay: yall are so fucking sweet istg

Ryan: I would make fun of Junko for saying y’all but thank you guys, it really means a lot.

Mariah Carey: hey muku am I still allowed to visit you in your dorm?

Sherlock Homo: I managed to convince my shit dad to allow people to still visit you two while you’re stuck in your dorms.

Sharpay: thanks kyowoko kiwigiwi!

Sherlock Homo: yknow what?

Sharpay: What?

Sharpay: guys why can I hear footsteps?

Sharpay: HOLY SHIT KYOKO KICKED OPEN MY SHWINDKWBSOANAK

Ryan: rip to Junko, the only bitch that could get her head stuck in a bucket and still manage to see perfectly fine 

Eggy: honestly I’m not surprised about that but also how the hell did Kyoko break Junko’s door I thought it was locked?

softemo: it was, she kicked it so hard that it unlocked and I’m pretty sure I had a gay panic 

Mariah Carey: mood

Ryan: mood

Sharpay: I lived bitches 

Sherlock Homo: not for long

Sharpay: hey Kyoko what the fuck does that mean

Sharpay: KYOKO WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN

lmaoweed: don’t ask questions that you don’t want answers too junks 

Eggy: Kyoko is a terrifying entity and idk how to feel about that

softemo: I’m terrified but turned on

Mariah Carey: sounds like something a bottom would say 

Sharpay: you’re a bottom Sayaka 

Mariah Carey: LIES

balls: I can tell that’s bs lmao youre like the biggest pillow princess ik 

Mariah Carey: traitor 

Eggy: I gotta agree with Leon! You always do seem to act quite submissive towards Mukuro!

Sharpay: Sayaka claims to not be a bottom but I know thats bs cause that girl got a fucking nosebleed from seeing my sis in a bikini

Mariah Carey: YOU MOTHERFUCKER

Ryan: Yeah Sayaka’s a bottom

Mariah Carey: M U K U

Ryan: what? I’m just telling the truth?

”Why the hell would you tell them that Muku!” Sayaka pouted to her girlfriend, the idol was sitting on Mukuro’s lap as the two watched Titanic again. It was one of Sayaka’s favourite movies and Mukuro couldn’t help but smile whenever Sayaka would go on about particular parts in the movie.

”Ah sorry! Should I not have said that?” Mukuro seemed to panic slightly at the thought of her girlfriend actually being mad at her. Sayaka noticed this and just snuggled into her and shook her head.

”Don’t worry Muku! I’m just kidding! I’m not mad at you!” The idol smiled softly and Mukuro just smiled back, only to look back at the screen to see the part where Jack dies.

”Yknow that part never made sense to me Saya...” 

“Hm? What part?”

”The part where Jack dies. There seems to be enough room for both him and Rose but yet he just stays in the freezing water?” Mukuro rested her head on Sayaka’s shoulder as the blue haired girl looked at the scene.

”I guess it’s just for plot relevance? But who knows maybe Jack faked his death! I wouldn’t be surprised if he did!” Sayaka giggled a little before tilting her head to the side to get a good look at Mukuro, the soldier seemed to be deeply concentrated on that one scene before noticing Sayaka’s stare.

”Something on my face?” Mukuro smirked a little at how flustered Sayaka managed to get in a couple of seconds.

”Sorry sorry it’s just...you look so beautiful Muku!”

Now Mukuro was the flustered one as she immediately looked away as a heavy red blush rested on her pale skin.

”You’re such a dork Muku!” Sayaka chuckled as she cuddled into the soldier again.

”I’m your dork Sayaka...” Mukuro gave the idol a quick kiss on the cheek before her attention went back onto the movie, which was coming close to its ending.

Instead of concentrating on the movie however, Sayaka shifted her position so she was facing the soldier, cupped Mukuro’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss, it took the soldier a few seconds to comprehend what was happening but soon she found herself wrapping her arms around Sayaka’s waist and kissing back with the same amount of passion Sayaka had.

The two were entranced in a world of their own, but all good things must come to an end as their heated make out session was interrupted by a harsh banging on Mukuro’s door.

”Sis get the fuck outta there it’s time for lunch! Kirigiri is letting us go to the cafeteria now!” Junko exclaimed through the door, even the soundproof walls couldn’t drown out the yelling of Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Dumbass and the worst driver you could ever be friends with.

Sayaka rolled her eyes before giving Mukuro a final kiss on the lips. The idol got up and walked over to open the door, only to get it slammed open into her face.

”JUNKO!”

”What? OH SHIT SORRY SAYAKA!”

”YOU CAN’T JUST FUCKING DO THAT-“ 

As the two siblings continued to argue while Sayaka held her bleeding nose, a familiar purple haired boy walked by the open door, a dark expression bore onto his face as he listened to the man he was calling.

_”You really wanna make a deal with me? You don’t know what I can do to your friends...”_

“Oh I know! I mean! I’m not really friends with anyone in my class other than Tsumugi, Angie and Gonta but that’s pushing it! I would love to come and meet you! We can discuss more about our little plan!” Kokichi said happily even if his face said otherwise.

_”Fine...but don’t blame me if anything goes wrong...you managed to convince that hope guy as well?”_

”Didn’t take much convincing actually! Nagito wanted to see if ‘trash like him could actually feel such despair’, my words not his...but yeah I’ll bring him along when I come to...wherever the fuck you live!” Nobody knew what the two boys were planning, but soon it would be known all across the city.

Soon Kokichi would be feared by the students of Hope’s Peak.

Soon the academy would fall into despair.

Despair.

_Despair._

**_DESPAIR._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE! YOU THOUGHT-

**Author's Note:**

> Who be who
> 
> DetectiveAnxiety: Shuichi  
> Rat Boy: Kokichi  
> TIDDY: Miu  
> Vanessa Carlton: Kaede  
> TiredMother: Kirumi  
> TheGayDad: Korekiyo  
> Kaidiot: Kaito  
> McStabberston: Maki  
> Weeb: Tsumugi  
> StrongLesbian: Tenko  
> Nyeh: Himiko  
> thebravelittletoaster: K1-B0  
> PreciousBugBoi: Gonta  
> CatLover: Ryoma  
> freeshavocadoo: Rantaro  
> summonsAtua: Angie


End file.
